Digimon Adventure Emperors
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: We started out as ten. A destiny to become the one that would rule over the Digital World was our prize. We despised that edict. We faced God. However, I had slaughtered them until only she was left. I don't want to fight anymore. But if I want to stop the fighting, I must defeat her. But with all these distractions, I must wait. Once the time is right, the King shall be named.
1. DoruGreymon

**DoruGreymon! Burning Justice!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

"It's here," said a boy of about eight under a cloak while standing in front of a colosseum.

He took a book out and began reading from while occasionally holding his hand up from it to hover over the colosseum.

"Keep watch, please," said the boy to the furry dragon standing next to him.

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

As the Chosen Children ran toward the colosseum, they all stopped when they saw something standing outside it. A boy Takeru's age was currently standing next to a large furry dragon that glared at them.

"Naruto, we've got company," said the dragon as he got ready to charge,

"Stand down," ordered the boy as he pressed a stone and a small orb of light appeared in his hand, "We've got what we came for anyway."

"Hey!" called out Taichi as they ran up to the boy.

The dragon got between them and growled.

"I told you to stand down," said the boy as the orb vanished as he clenched his hand, "Just what do you people want?"

"How did you get here?" asked Sora.

"I walked," said the boy in an annoyed tone.

"I think she means how did you get to the Digital World?" asked Koshiro.

"I've been here so long that I don't even remember where I'm from or how I got to the Digital World," said the boy as he put his book away, "I'm Naruto and this is Dorumon."

"How's it hanging?" asked Dorumon as he waved his claw at them.

"And don't bother with telling me who you are," said the boy, "I know you're all looking for those Crests."

"Do you know where it is?" questioned Jou urgently as he got up in Naruto's face.

Naruto placed a hand on Jou and shoved him back about ten feet.

"It's inside," said Naruto to the shocked looks on the faces of the Chosen Children and their Digimon, "I'll show you around."

He and Dorumon led them inside and they all stared in awe.

"It looks like the Roman Colosseum," said Sora.

"What's that?" asked Tentomon.

"A stadium from ancient times," said Taichi.

"There's a widescreen!" exclaimed Mimi when she saw the monitor.

"And a goal post!" said Sora, "This is a soccer field!"

 _"Something's not right here,"_ thought Naruto as he looked off to the side and noticed a Gazimon watching them.

His hip began vibrating as the others went to play soccer and he pulled his cellphone out.

"Hello?" he asked after holding it up to his ear.

He held his phone away from his head as whoever was on the other end began shouting at him.

"Lopmon mad at you?" questioned Dorumon.

"I'm sorry that I left," said Naruto into the phone, "But I found her data then I got a little sidetracked. The Chosen Children are here."

Dorumon looked at Naruto then at the five charms he had on his necklace.

"I'll be back after they leave," said Naruto before he hung up.

"I'm the greatest!" exclaimed Etemon as he appeared on the giant monitor.

"He's here!" exclaimed Mimi as everyone but Naruto ran.

"Wait, you guys!" called out Agumon before he tripped.

Naruto sighed as one of the goalposts fell on the Chosen Children and trapped them.

"Goal!" declared Etemon, "Not only do I have you! But I also have one of the Ten Emperors as well!"

"Ten Emperors?" asked Taichi.

"Where have I heard that before?" asked Tentomon as he tried to fly out of the net.

He got electrocuted and knocked Taichi off his feet.

"Oh, you'll get hurt if you do that!" said Etemon, "After all, that net has electricity running through its wires!"

"Could you just shut up and get to the point?" asked Naruto as he took a seat in the stands.

"Alright then!" said Etemon, "Since I'm so far away, there's a special guest who will be taking my place!"

"Who cares?!" shouted Taichi.

"I'm sure he'll surprise you!" said Etemon.

Loud footsteps came from the other end of the colosseum and everyone in the net was shocked to see another Greymon approaching them. The Greymon climbed into the arena and crushed the net at the opposite end.

"Agumon, evolve!" shouted Taichi as his Digivice began glowing as did Agumon.

 **AGUMON, SHINKA!**

 **GREYMON!**

Both Greymon began grappling with Taichi's Greymon starting to lose ground.

"You can do it, Greymon!" shouted Gabumon.

"You can't lose to a fake!" shouted Takeru.

The other Greymon tackled Taichi's and sent it flying into the net the Chosen Children and other Digimon were in. Greymon got electrocuted and everyone was in shock.

"Dorumon," said Naruto as he pulled out a glowing Digivice.

"I'm on it!" shouted Dorumon as he jumped high into the air and began glowing.

 **DORUMON, SHINKA!**

 **DORUGAMON!**

The new Digimon was about half Greymon's size and looked like a more dragonic Dorumon with large wings as well as longer and sharper claws.

"Who's that?!" exclaimed Jou.

"That's Dorugamon," said Gomamon, "He's Dorumon's Adult level."

"Cannonball!" shouted Dorugamon as he flew at the other Greymon and fired a large iron sphere from his mouth.

The Greymon staggered as Taichi's Greymon got up and began grappling with the other Greymon.

"Evolve!" shouted Taichi at his Greymon angrily, "Greymon, evolve!"

"I wouldn't do that," said Naruto as he tried to relax on the stone, "Forcing an evolution wouldn't be good."

"What do you know?!" shouted Taichi at Naruto.

The other Greymon grabbed Taichi's by the tail and spun him around before letting go and sending him flying into Dorugamon.

"Looks like this will end sooner than I thought!" said Etemon as he laughed.

Naruto stood up as Dorugamon and Taichi's Greymon were thrown into the stands and gripped the pendant on his necklace.

 _"Please don't let me have to get involved,"_ he thought worriedly.

"What's he doing?" asked Yamato, getting Naruto's attention.

He looked away from the Adult level Digimon and noticed Taichi running toward the large Digimon.

"You idiot!" shouted Naruto as he caught the attention of everyone in the stands, "You're gonna get us all killed!"

"Stop it!" shouted Taichi as he threw a rock at the other Greymon, making it miss its mark on Dorugamon and his Greymon, "I'm not scared of you. Try and come after me!"

The other Greymon turned to Taichi and began advancing on him. Taichi's Greymon began glowing a sickly orange and Naruto looked like he was about to lose it as Birdramon and Garurumon ran to help. They all stopped and the other Greymon turned around as they looked on in terror at the SkullGreymon that Taichi's Greymon had become.

"Th-This is bad!" stammered Koshiro.

"I told him that it was dangerous!" shouted Naruto, "Now, he's gone and forced a Dark Evolution."

Etemon's Greymon ran for it before it was swatted into the giant screen and SkullGreymon destroyed it by firing the missile on its back.

"Dorugamon!" shouted Naruto as his Digimon got up.

"I'm on it!" said the Digimon as Naruto threw off his cloak.

Everyone saw his spiky blonde hair and the red scarf around his neck along with his red shirt and tan pants. He held up his Digivice and a Crest and it shone brightly.

* * *

 **DORUGAMON, CHO SHINKA!**

Dorugamon flew up high into the sky and threw the clouds as he ignited on fire while his wings grew and body grew as his fur vanished. He turned red and a horn grew from his head while his neck grew. A blade appeared on the tip of his tail before he spread his wings out and the flames dissipated. He let out a mighty roar as he fired a massive sphere of iron that was easily ten times his size at the ground. An enormous explosion occurred and the Digimon landed in the barren landscape.

 **DORUGREYMON!**

* * *

DoruGreymon and SkullGreymon faced each other and DoruGreymon charged.

"Bloody Tower!" shouted DoruGreymon as he charged and jammed his horn between the ribs of SkullGreymon and took him high into the sky.

He then threw him up high into the sky and slammed him into the sand with his tail. Everyone ran out but Naruto got to SkullGreymon and his hand erupted into white flames. He placed his hand on SkullGreymon's head and the Perfect level began giving off a thick smoke before he glowed and turned back into Koromon.

"Koromon!" exclaimed Taichi as he ran up to the Digimon before Naruto punched him hard in the gut.

"I told that it was dangerous to do that!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Taichi's collar and started yelling in his face, "It's that kind of attitude that got the other Eight Emperors killed!"

"Now I remember!" exclaimed Tentomon, "The Ten Emperors are ten extremely powerful Digimon that were told by Yggdrasill that they must fight each other in order to determine the King of the Digital World!"

"And Naruto's one of them?" asked Mimi.

"You not only put your life in danger, but you also put the lives of all of us in danger!" shouted Naruto at the frightened Taichi, "If anything had happened to you, you'd never see your families again!"

He climbed onto DoruGreymon's back, who then flew away, and Naruto looked at the charms on his necklace.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you all," muttered Naruto as he cried.

 _"Naruto,"_ thought DoruGreymon with worry.

* * *

 **In honor of the Immortal Butterfly Anisong Sing, this story is for you.**

 **R.I.P. Kouji Wada**


	2. The Empress and Her Follower

**The Empress and Her Follower**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

DoruGreymon arrived at a cave in the middle of the desert and Naruto hopped off him as he regressed to Dorumon. They entered the cave and followed the scarcely spaced torches until they came to a door. Naruto slowly opened the door and they both entered as quietly. Naruto turned to quietly close the door and when he turned back, he tensed at the sight of a small brown bunny with three horns on its head.

"Uh, we're back," said Dorumon nervously.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?!" shouted Lopmon angrily, "YOU LEAVE FOR A WEEK WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AND THEN YOU GO AND SHOW YOURSELF TO THE CHOSEN CHILDREN!"

"But we found a Spirit," said Naruto fearfully.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU FOUND ZHUQIAOMON-SAMA," shouted Lopmon, "YOU TWO AREN'T GETTING ANY BREAKFAST TOMORROW! NOW, GO TO BED!"

Dorumon and Naruto groaned as the trudged into the back of their house.

"Look who finally returned," came a cocky female voice from behind Naruto just as he was about to open the door to his room.

"Hello, Ajisai," said Naruto as he tried to keep his anger down.

Ajisai was a girl who was a year older than Naruto and had purple hair in an onion-like bun on top of her head. She had light green eyes with black pupils. She wore a light purple neck-collared kimono jacket with a brown orange sash around her waist and lavender pants.

"How did it feel getting chewed out by that little bunny?" she taunted.

"Not now," said Naruto as he began to lose control of his anger.

"I hear you found the Chosen Children," said Ajisai with a sly smile.

"Technically, they found me as I was searching for a Spirit," said Naruto as Dorumon began to take noticed of his partner's rising anger level.

"Oh, really?" asked Ajisai, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," said Naruto as he clenched his fists and it sparked a little.

"You were probably just searching for some more people to end up like the other Eight Emperors?" she taunted.

A ball of fire zipped past her and hit the wall right next to her head. Naruto gave her a death glare before he slammed his bedroom door. Ajisai smiled as she turned around and entered her Arabian-themed room as a small bee-like Digimon opened its eyes.

"Don't you think you're taking your taunting of him too far, buzz?" asked the Digimon.

"Not really," said Ajisai as she went over to her bed, "Besides, I didn't think that it was any of your business, FanBeemon."

"But letting him believe that it was your fault, buzz," said FanBeemon.

A small bolt of lightning scorched the ground net to FanBeemon before Ajisai closed the veil around her bed.

"It's forbidden to talk about what happened," said Ajisai as she lied down and went back to sleep.

"As you wish, Empress," said FanBeemon as he also fell asleep.

 **(Several Days Later)**

Naruto yawned as he stepped outside for some fresh air and paused when he came face to face with the Chosen Children again.

"How did you guys find me?" whined Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" asked Palmon.

"I actually live around here," said Naruto as he ushered them to follow.

They did along with their Digimon and Naruto let them inside.

"Please, keep the noise down to a minimum," he begged, "I don't need Mother yelling at me again."

They all took seats at a couch while Naruto got them drinks and snacks.

"Where's that other girl that was with you?" asked Naruto when he noticed Sora was gone.

"She was taken by a Digimon called Nanomon," said Taichi regretfully.

Naruto sat down in a chair across from them and sighed as he relaxed into it.

"Just come out and introduce yourself instead of eavesdropping," said Naruto as everyone got confused.

"Fine," said Ajisai as she stepped out from the hallway.

"Who's that?" asked Yamato.

"I am Ajisai," said Ajisai with a mock bow, "The future King of the Digital World."

"You're one of the Ten Emperors?" asked Gabumon.

"I am," said Ajisai as she sat on the back of Naruto's chair and teased him.

"Are the other eight here as well?" asked Koshiro.

Everyone suddenly felt the atmosphere in the room become colder as Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"They all died about 4,000 years ago," said Naruto sadly.

"Oh, sorry," said Koshiro.

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Ajisai, "The one who should feel sorry is Naruto since he was unable to stop me from killing them."

Everyone dropped what they were holding and stared at Ajisai in shock.

"You k-k-killed them?" asked Takeru fearfully.

"That's what we were supposed to do," stated Ajisai, "However, since Naruto bowed out of the competition that makes me the winner by default. I can't claim the crown yet though."

"Why not?" asked Tokomon.

"I need the Four Sovereigns to recognize me and they're currently unable to do so at this time," stated Ajisai.

"Where is Sora exactly?" asked Naruto as he tried to change the subject.

"In that pyramid just out in the desert," said Koshiro, "Nanomon took her into a hidden section further down."

"Well, we can't have any of that," said Ajisai as she stood up, "I'll just have to join you in distracting all those Digimon so you can sneak in."

"Eh?" asked the Chosen Children and their Digimon.

"As the King, I can't have my subjects suffering," said Ajisai with a smirk.

Naruto got up and stormed into the back. He slammed his fist against the wall and cracked it.

"Are you okay?" asked Lopmon as she came out from the back.

"How can she act like that after what she did?" questioned Naruto angrily, "They were our friends."

"But you were supposed to fight each other," said Lopmon.

"But we weren't told to kill each other!" shouted Naruto angrily as he began crying, "She killed them with no remorse! We had all agreed to stop Yggdrasill and she just went and killed them!"

He went into his room and slammed the door. Lopmon closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"What would you do, Zhuqiaomon-sama?" she wondered aloud.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Takeru awoke in the middle of the night when he heard the door open and stood up. He went outside, making sure not to wake the others up, and watched as Ajisai looked up at the moon.

"It shouldn't have been like this," she said, "The day you all died, Naruto and I both lost something. Naruto his will to go on and me… I lost the ones that I called family."

A light shone in front of her and eight glowing balls of light appeared in front of her.

"I know I shouldn't blame him," she confessed, "But… I can never forget the events of that day. I awoke at the Tree of Beginnings in the middle of the night. Countless eggs were broken. Your bodies were on the ground. And then… he was standing there. In the middle of all the shattered eggs and your bodies, covered in blood, he was there."

Takeru tried to get closer but ended up falling on the ground. The lights vanished and Ajisai spun around with a sphere of light in her hand pointed right between Takeru's eyes.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she advised him as she lowered her hand and the light went out.

"What were those lights?" asked Takeru.

Ajisai just sighed and held up the charms of her necklace. Each one was in the design of a different kanji. A moment later they glowed faintly and each turned into two balls of light.

"These are four of the other eight Emperors," explained Ajisai, "Every two colored balls of light represent a different Emperor. Blue for Thunder. Silver for Steel. Cyan for Water. And black for Darkness."

The balls circled Takeru and he could feel the power coming from them.

"I feel strange," he announced.

"That's normal when coming into contact with the raw power of an Emperor," said Ajisai, "Eons ago, all of us Emperors only had one form. To all Digimon now, back then, we were known as the Ancients. Ten incredibly powerful Digimon that stood up to the previous ruler of the Digital World, Lucemon. The others lost their power half way through the battle but Naruto and I managed to hold on long enough to seal Lucemon in the Dark Area before we lost our powers."

"But what happened with Yggdrasil?" questioned Takeru.

"After the battle with Lucemon, we took a breather and spent about two months figuring out what remained of our powers while also trying to restore balance to the Digital World," recalled Ajisai, "We all agreed to meet at the Tree of Beginnings before we headed out to defeat Yggdrasil. However, the night before we were supposed to leave…"

"What?" asked Takeru with interest.

"That whole thing about me killing the other Emperors, that's a lie," said Ajisai with a glare, "The one who killed them… was Naruto."

Takeru gasped and turned slightly pale.

 **(The Next Day)**

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" asked Taichi as he looked at Ajisai and FanBeemon.

Ajisai smirked as he held up a Digivice and it glowed along with FanBeemon.

 **FANBEEMON, SHINKA!**

 **WASPMON!**

Waspmon grabbed Ajisai and he flew up high into the air before he dropped her.

"Spirit Evolution!" she shouted as she glowed brightly.

The Tyranomon below her looked up just in time to see a laser sword plunge into its skull and turn into data as Ajisai stopped glowing and revealed a tall Digimon in lavender armor.

"Wolfmon!" shouted the Digimon as the other Digimon around began closing in.

"Turbo Stinger!" shouted Waspmon as he fired down a multitude of beams down at the Digimon around Wolfmon.

"Well, that's a pretty good distraction," said Taichi as they all joined.

* * *

Lopmon went down the hall with a tray of snacks on her ears and found Ajisai's door open. She peered inside and found Naruto standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"It… was me," he muttered in horror.

Lopmon looked at Naruto's feet and dropped the tray when she saw an open book at his feet.

"What's going on?" asked Dorumon as he entered and saw the book at Naruto's feet, "Oh crap!"

"I was the one who… killed them?" he murmured before he grabbed in head and fell to his knees in pain while flashing images flew across his eyes.

"Naruto!" exclaimed both Digimon as they hurried over to him.

Naruto began screaming as it felt like his head was exploding and gruesome images came to mind.

* * *

"Dark Spirits!" came a voice as a turquoise sphere landed in the field of Digimon that were chasing the Chosen Children.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Jou as they looked back.

"You're all in my way!" declared Etemon as he appeared through the smoke.

"Etemon!" exclaimed Jou.

"I shall defeat the Chosen Children and Emperor myself," said Etemon confidentially.

"Licht Kugel!" shouted Wolfmon as a white beam struck Etemon and knocked him off his trailer.

"Damn it," said Etemon as he got back up, "I wasn't ready!"

"I heard you were looking for me," said Wolfmon as Waspmon came up next to him.

"Yes, I have!" declared Etemon, "Once I defeat you, I'll take your place as one of the Ten Emperors!"

"Well, we'll just have to see you try," said Wolfmon as two lights shone from his hip.

* * *

 **WASPMON, CHO SHINKA!**

Waspmon's stinger broke in half and revealed a metallic stinger that was thin and golden. He leaned forward as the armor on his shoulder shattered and a large ordnance rocket launcher appeared on his back. He flew through a veil and his body turned to metal while his wings grew longer and finer while his arms became short.

 **CANNONBEEMON!**

* * *

"Sky Rocket ∞!" shouted CannonBeemon as the rocket launcher opened up and began showering Etemon with what appeared to be an endless stream of rockets.

The monkey Digimon jumped away as Wolfmon plowed through the covering fire.

"Licht Sieger!" declared Wolfmon as he drew a sword of light.

He brought it down and Etemon blocked it with his forearm.

* * *

"How could you not tell me?!" shouted Naruto as he threw furniture around the room.

"W-We didn't want you to hurt yourself over this," said Dorumon fearfully.

"You let me believe all these years that Ajisai killed then when I…" shouted Naruto before he faltered.

"Naruto, you tore yourself up over this after you came out of that killing spree," said Lopmon, "I was worried about you and couldn't stand to see you act like that. Ajisai and I agreed that it was best for you if we made you think that she killed them."

Naruto looked at his hands and blinked. To everyone else, Naruto's hands were bare while to him, they were covered in blood and data fragments. He scrunched his eyes closed and ran out of the room.

"Naruto!" shouted Dorumon as he ran after Naruto.

* * *

"You guys!" shouted Sora as she, Taichi, Koshiro, and their Digimon burst through the pyramid.

The other Chosen Children and their Digimon smiled as they ran toward them with Wolfmon and CannonBeemon right behind them.

"Who are those two?" asked Sora when she saw Wolfmon and CannonBeemon.

"This is Ajisai and CannonBeemon," said Takeru as they looked at the two Digimon on question, "She's one of the Ten Emperors."

"Well, I'm actually Wolfmon right…" said Wolfmon before he felt something off, "We need to get out of here now."

A powerful vacuum started sucking up everything outside from the hole in the pyramid and everyone quickly climbed onto the three Adult Digimon. As they hurried away from the pyramid, all the other Digimon were being sucked in.

"What is that?" questioned Jou.

Takeru looked back and gasped.

"Look at the pyramid!" he exclaimed.

They all stopped and turned around to see a sickly greenish-black light coming from it.

"What's going on?" asked Taichi as they climbed off the Digimon.

The pyramid collapsed and a familiar laugh reached their ears. Etemon, now merged with an enormous ball of black cables rose out of the rubble and set his sights on them.

"I won't be defeated from the likes of this!" he proclaimed.

"E-Etemon," muttered Taichi.

"Nanomon chose to die on his own," he explained, "Now, it's your turn!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Mega Blaster!"

Both attacks hit the ball of cables but disintegrated on contact.

"That's enough to loosen up my stiff shoulders," joked Etemon, "Let me return the favor! Dark Spirits!"

He threw a ball of energy that hit just barely grazed the two Digimon that had attacked him but when the ball landed far behind them, it began distorting space.

"The sphinx!" exclaimed Mimi.

"We have nowhere left to run," stated Koshiro.

"If he keeps this up, the whole world will be a mess," said Sora.

"But there's no way we can win against him," said Jou.

"No," said Taichi as he looked up from his glowing Crest, "We still have one way left."

Everyone gawked at Taichi as he ran toward Etemon with Greymon.

"Shall we join them, Empress?" questioned CannonBeemon.

"I guess so," said Wolfmon smugly as he broke into a run, "Slide Evolution!"

Wolfmon glowed as he fell forward onto all fours and he grew two large blades from his back. The light died an instant later and revealed an armored version of a familiar Digimon heading off to battle with CannonBeemon.

"Garummon!" proclaimed the Digimon.

Taichi held up his Tag and it shone brightly.

* * *

 **GREYMON, CHO SHINKA!**

Greymon thrust his left arm forward and it turned into a robotic claw. The skull on his head turned to metal white a set of rocket launchers appeared on his chest. Two large torn wings appeared out of his back and fluttered a bit. He then let out a roar as an explosion went off behind him.

 **METALGREYMON!**

* * *

"Th-This is…" began Jou.

"The power of the Crests and the Ten Emperors," finished Yamato.

"Just because you evolved a little further, doesn't mean you can win against me!" said Etemon as he launched a couple more Dark Spirits at them.

The attacks harmlessly bounced off the Digimon and Etemon was left dumbstruck.

"W-What?!" he exclaimed.

MetalGreymon and Garummon tackled the ball of cables and sent it flying back. The stinger on CannonBeemon opened up slightly and began charging while a light gathered in Garummon's mouth and the ports on MetalGreymon's chest opened up.

"Giga Destroyer!" shouted MetalGreymon as two black missiles fired from his chest.

"Solar Laser!" shouted Garummon as a white beam shot forth from his maw.

"Nitro Stinger!" shouted CannonBeemon as a large laser shot from his stinger.

All three attacks landed on Etemon and he began getting distorted. Garummon and CannonBeemon hurried away while Taichi and MetalGreymon were sucked into the distortion.

"Naruto, stop!" shouted Dorumon, causing Garummon and CannonBeemon to turn around.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Garummon as Naruto jumped into the distortion with Dorumon following him.

A moment later, the distortion disappeared and Garummon growled.

"You idiot!" he shouted as CannonBeemon return to FanBeemon.

* * *

Taichi and Koromon stood in disbelief in the middle of a crowd of humans and not believing their eyes.

"This is…" began Taichi.

* * *

 **So let me explain a couple of things about the whole using the Spirits from Frontier. Naruto and nine others from his world (Not all the Jinchuriki) we taken to the Digital World when they were either the same age or a little older than Hikari in the Digimon Adventure movie (Not the crappy Western version). The few minutes leading up to when Agumon's egg came out of the computer were the days just after the day the other eight Emperors died. I chose to use the Spirits to have a connection to the Digital World's past and since Frontier is basically the only season that does that, I expanded on it. But I won't do a fanfic set in Frontier.**

 **Here are which humans from Naruto and Ajisai's world are which Emperor:**

 **Naruto: Fire**

 **Ajisai: Light**

 **Fuu: Wind**

 **Haku: Ice**

 **Omoi: Thunder**

 **Kurotsuchi: Earth**

 **Ino: Water**

 **Menma: Steel**

 **Sumaru: Wood**

 **Sasuke: Darkness (Mainly because I see him as more embodying this element more than light)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. The Great Battle in Tokyo

**The Great Battle in Tokyo**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

A plane flew overhead as Taichi and Koromon stared in disbelief.

"Th-This is…" said Taichi.

"Th-There are humans everywhere!" said Koromon.

"It can't be," said Taichi.

"Well, it is," said Naruto as Taichi and Koromon turned around.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Taichi as he took in Naruto and the small Digimon in his arms, "Who's that?"

"Don't ya recognize me?" questioned the Digimon.

"Dorumon?!" exclaimed Koromon in shock.

"Actually, I'm Dorimon right now," said Dorimon.

"Why are you two here?" questioned Taichi.

"Well, I followed Naruto after he jumped into the distortion caused by your attack on Etemon," explained Dorimon.

"Why would you do that?" asked Koromon.

Naruto suddenly appeared crestfallen and looked away. He kicked a ball heading for Koromon back toward a girl and turned to Taichi.

"I can tell you that this place isn't in the Digital World," said Naruto.

"And how do you know that?" asked Taichi.

"None of these people are made of data," said Naruto, "This is all real."

To emphasize his point, Naruto bit his thumb and a small trickle of blood came out.

"If we were in the Digital World, I wouldn't bleed," said Naruto.

Taichi picked up Koromon and ran over to a bus stop.

"Odaiba," said Taichi with a smile, "There's no doubt about it now! This is near my place!"

While Taichi went off on a little happy episode, Naruto looked around.

 _"This place seems familiar,"_ he thought, _"It's like I've been here before a long time ago. Almost like I saw it in a dream."_

He and Dorimon then followed Taichi around the city before they stopped in front of an apartment building.

"There's my place," said Taichi with a grin on his face.

"That settles it," said Naruto, getting everybody's attention, "I've been here before."

"You have?" asked Dorimon.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "I know I've been here before but I just can't remember when."

"Well, let's head inside while we're here," said Taichi as they headed upstairs.

They stopped outside the door of Taichi's apartment and Taichi rang the doorbell.

"I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing," pondered Taichi, "I've been off the radar, so they must be really worried about me."

"I wouldn't bet on it," said Naruto, "There are somethings about the Digital World that you don't know about yet."

"Like what?" asked Taichi.

Naruto grabbed the handle and opened the door. He stepped inside and removed his shoes with Taichi similarly following suit. Naruto sat Dorimon on the counter and went over to the fridge with Taichi. Taichi handed him a can of soda and Naruto stared at it. Taichi noticed this opened the can for Naruto. The young boy drank from the can as he looked around the apartment.

 _"Why do I get the feeling that we're being watched?"_ he asked himself as he poured some of the soda into Dorimon's mouth.

"It's still August 1st!" exclaimed Taichi.

"One minute here is about a day in the Digital World," explained Naruto, "Mother taught me that years ago."

He looked at his right hand and clenched it.

 _"I'm sorry for making you worry, Mother,"_ thought Naruto before Dorimon tapped his han.

Naruto looked at Dorimon, who in turn looked toward a door and time seemed to freeze for Naruto when he saw what, or rather who, Dorimon was staring at. Standing there was a girl about his age. She had short brown hair and was wearing pink pajamas.

"Hikari," muttered Taichi

"Onii-chan… you're back," said Hikari softly.

"Onii-chan?" asked Koromon, "Is she your little sister, Taichi?"

"I told you not to talk," said Taichi quickly as he covered Koromon's mouth, "Hikari, it's not what you think! This guy is…"

"Koromon and Naruto are with you?" asked Hikari.

Taichi, Koromon, and Dorimon were surprised by this and Hikari smiled.

"Koromon and Naruto came with you," she said.

"You're… You're not scared of them?" asked Taichi.

"Why should I be?" questioned Hikari as she continued to smile.

"But how do you know their names?" asked Taichi.

"Because Koromon is Koromon," said Hikari with a gentle smile, "And Naruto is Naruto."

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Koromon was playing with Koromon while Taichi watched them and Naruto sat in corner with Dorimon.

"Hikari, you've been home all this time?" asked Taichi.

"I have a cold," explained Hikari.

Music began playing and they looked toward the corner and saw Naruto was playing an ocarina.

"So, where are Mom and Dad?" asked Taichi.

"They went to visit Grandma," replied Hikari, "Those are some pretty charms on your necklace, Naruto."

Naruto stopped playing and remained silent.

"They're mementos from some people from my world," said Naruto sadly.

"Your world?" asked Hikari, "You mean the world where you and Koromon are from?"

Naruto nodded and Taichi hurried over to the phone. Hikari went over to Naruto and sat next to him.

"You okay?" questioned Hikari.

"Not really," said Naruto, "I hate fighting. I hate fighting and yet with these hands, I… I hurt those closest to me."

"Why did you hurt them?" asked Hikari.

"I don't remember," explained Naruto, "I don't want to fight anymore but all this fighting is forcing me to."

"Just do it," said Hikari.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You want to know if your friends would forgive you, right?" asked Hikari, "You feel bad about what you did, right? If so, then you know what you did was wrong."

"I just want everyone to stop fighting," explained Naruto.

"There's always going to be fighting," replied Hikari, "Fighting isn't right but sometimes, there is no choice but to fight. You have to keep fighting to get your message through to those that fight that they shouldn't fight."

Naruto looked down and Hikari stood up. She grabbed Naruto's arm and the young boy's face turned slightly red as she pulled him toward the table. She pulled out a chair and Naruto sat down with Dorimon hopping up onto the table as well. After a few minutes, Taichi came over with some scrambled eggs and he, Koromon, and Dorimon started scarfing them down. Naruto calmly ate while Hikari gave her eggs to Koromon.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Dorimon sat on the couch while Taichi lied down on half and Hikari stood outside the bathroom that Koromon was in. Taichi turned on the air conditioner and TV then started to fall asleep. Naruto watched the TV then tensed a little the moment he saw Meramon on it. Apparently, Taichi saw it too and sat up. Seadramon and Yukidarumon appeared on the screen as well and Dorimon looked back up at his partner.

"Naruto…" said Dorimon.

"Are you both able to see them now?" asked Hikari as he walked over with Koromon.

"You could see them?" asked Taichi incredulously.

"I could see them for a long time now," said Hikari as she and Koromon looked at the TV, "But if I told anyone about it, no one would believe me."

All the electricity suddenly went out and Dorimon growled as he hopped out of Naruto's arms. Naruto and Taichi pulled out their Digivices and saw they were glowing slightly. The computer turned on and Naruto hurried over.

"Onii-chan…" said Hikari as she watched Naruto examine the screen of the computer, "Look."

Taichi hurried over and they saw Koshiro on the screen.

"Koshiro?" whispered Naruto before grunted and grabbed his head.

"Naruto?" asked Hikari as Naruto stumbled back a little then panted.

 _"Why did I hear Ajisai's voice just now?"_ thought Naruto as he broke out into a cold sweat.

"Taichi?" asked Koromon after Koshiro had vanished from the screen.

"What's going on?" questioned Taichi, "Both this place and that place. Neither of them are dreams."

"Naruto…" said Dorimon as he looked up at him.

"We have to go back," muttered Naruto, "Something's wrong back there."

He grunted again and stumbled into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and he managed to get over the toilet before throwing up.

"Get out of my head," he whispered quietly, "I don't want those images there."

He threw up inside the toilet again then passed out.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto solemnly stood in the rain at the Tree of Beginnings and stared up at the sky. Tears ran down his faces as he collapsed to his knees in a field of shattered Digi-Eggs. Littered every so often was one of eight corpses. Each was in a small pool of blood and each had lifeless eyes. Two lights flew out of each of the bodies and up into the sky. The lights circled in the air for a moment before scattering all in different directions. Ajisai stirred and lifted her head up enough to see Naruto fall to his side in the mud.

 **(End Flashback)**

Naruto awoke to the ceiling and the feeling of something on his chest. He raised his head a little and saw Dorimon sleeping on top of him.

"All four of you can stay here," he heard Hikari say to Koromon.

"We have to go back," said Naruto as he woke up Dorimon by sitting up, "Taichi's friends and my Mother are back there."

"But I thought you didn't want to fight," said Hikari.

"I don't but Mother is back there and she must be worried about me," said Naruto as he shakily got to his feet, "Plus, I have to make sure Ajisai doesn't get into trouble."

He drank some water then went out onto the balcony.

"Are you okay?" asked Dorimon as he followed Naruto outside.

"Yeah," said Naruto weakly, "Just the images of that night."

"Look, Naruto, I'm really sorry about what we did," apologized Dorimon, "We were worried about you. We saw how depressed you were and were afraid you would do something to yourself. It was my idea anyway. As both your partner and vassal, I couldn't let you suffer through that."

"It's alright," said Naruto softly, "And you were never my vassal. You are and always will be my best friend."

Everything suddenly began to shake and Taichi quickly ran out onto the balcony. They looked toward the river and stared in shock at what they saw.

"That's…" began Taichi.

"Tyranomon," finished Naruto as Tyranomon fired a large ball of flames at a bridge.

Everyone on the balcony rushed to the front door and Taichi and Naruto put on their shoes.

"Wait!" exclaimed Hikari as Taichi put his hand on the door handle.

"You stay here!" shouted Naruto as he pushed the door open and he and Taichi ran out with their Digimon in their arms.

They ran to the river but stopped short of some stairs as Tyranomon vanished.

"He… He vanished," said Taichi before the ground shook again.

They turned right and ran up some stairs and came face to face with Drimogemon. As soon as they turned a corner to get closer, Drimogemon vanished as well.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Naruto.

A report on the TV started going on about an earthquake and Taichi clenched his fists.

"It wasn't an earthquake," said Taichi, "It was a Digimon. Things will become more dangerous if we leave things alone."

"Taichi…" said Koromon, "I'm going back to where everyone is."

"Me too," said Naruto.

"Me three!" exclaimed Dorimon.

They turned away and Naruto stood firm.

"Digimon aren't allowed in this world," said Naruto, "The three of us aren't meant to be here."

. "Guys," said Taichi, "How can you say that?!"

"Onii-chan!" shouted Hikari as she ran across the empty street toward them, "Naruto-kun!"

Taichi went to speak to Hikari and the argued while Koromon looked across the street.

"That's…" exclaimed Koromon in shock.

"Taichi!" shouted Naruto, "Over there!"

Taichi and Hikari both looked and Taichi's mouth dropped.

"That's Orgemon!" he exclaimed.

"Crud," said Naruto through gritted teeth, "We can't do anything here or he'll drag everyone into danger.

The crossing light turned green and Orgemon darted dashed across the street. He went for Koromon, Dorimon, and Naruto as he raised his club. Naruto grabbed Koromon under one of his arms then broke into a run as he dodged Orgemon's club. He jumped up building and ran as Orgemon followed him. Koromon fired bubbles at Orgemon while Dorimon fired metal beads. Naruto bounced off another building and Orgemon clubbed a balcony.

"Koromon!" shouted Taichi, "Naruto! Dorimon!"

"Taichi, get out of here!" shouted Koromon.

"Don't fight on your own!" shouted Taichi.

"Does it look like we're trying to fight?!" shouted Naruto, "I'm just trying not to get killed!"

"Look out!" shouted Hikari.

Naruto looked up just as Orgemon was mere feet from him. He turned around and took Orgemon's club to his back.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hikari.

Taichi's and Naruto's Digivices began glowing and both their Digimon began glowing as well.

 **KOROMON, SHINKA!**

 **AGUMON!**

 **DORIMON, SHINKA!**

 **DORUMON!**

Agumon landed on his feet while Dorumon caught Naruto on his back as a large portal opened in the sky above them. Agumon landed on some streetlights while Dorumon landed on a lamp post and both fired their signature attacks. Orgemon flew up toward the portal and vanished. All three of them began rising up off the ground and floated toward the portal.

"Agumon!" shouted Taichi.

"Taichi…" said Agumon as he began to fade, "Hikari… bye-bye."

He then vanished completely as Naruto minutely opened his eyes and looked down at the sad Hikari.

"Would you kindly never forget about me?" he asked her before he closed his eyes and he and Dorumon vanished as well.

* * *

 **Let me make something perfectly clear here. I AM USING THE JAPANESE NAMES FOR THE DIGIMON! Like everyone in the United States, I grew up with the English Dub but after having seen the original Japanese, I actually prefer those names to the English ones. I'm not knocking the English Dubs but it just doesn't sound as good as the original Japanese Dub.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The Lost Chapter: Ajisai

**The Lost Chapter: Ajisai**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

Ajisai, a young four year old girl, shivered in the darkness of her room as a warm liquid ran down her back. The moon shone through the barred window and let in a chilling breeze that made the wounds on her sting.

 _"How could he do that?"_ she thought through her tears, _"All I did was ask for help training."_

 **(The Next Day)**

Ajisai headed to the mouth of the cave she lived in when a loud hissing reached her ears. She froze in fear as a white scaly tail brushed her cheek and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared behind her.

"And jussst where are you going?" asked a slithery voice.

"I-I'm just g-g-going to s-see Naruto," stuttered Ajisai before the tail smacked her hard across the cheek.

"Don't ssstutter," ordered the voice, "It isss a sssign of weaknessss."

"As you wish, father," said Ajisai as she quickly ran out of the cave and Sandiramon slithered out of the cave.

 _"That child ssshall not be weak as long as I'm alive,"_ he thought as he retreated into the cave.

Ajisai ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the cave before she collapsed on the ground. Panting as she broke into a cold sweat.

 _"Why did I have to get him?"_ she thought, _"Why did he have to be the one to raise me?"_

She glowed and shifted into Garummon before speeding off across the land. After a few minutes, Garummon stopped in front of a cave that connected the forest to a desert on the other end and turned back into Ajisai before going in. She stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath then knocked. The door opened a few minutes later and Turuiemon opened the door.

"Hello, Ajisai," said Turuiemon with a smile, "Please, make yourself at home."

Ajisai walked in and saw Dorumon sleeping near the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"How's Naruto been since…" trailed off Ajisai, "Any change?"

"No," said Turuiemon depressingly, "He's still in shock."

"Would it be alright if I went to see him?" asked the girl.

"I don't know," said Turuiemon, "Alright. But just for a minute."

Turuiemon led her into the back and to a single wooden door. Ajisai entered pitch black room and waved her hand. Balls of light appeared around the room and illuminated a blond boy her age sitting in a chair in the corner with a blank look on his face and lifeless eyes.

"Hey," said Ajisai as she approached, "How you doing?"

Naruto didn't respond and just continue to stare blankly into space.

"I just visited them the other day," said Ajisai as she took two charms, a green one and a pink one, off her necklace and placed them into Naruto's hand, "I found Haku and Fuu's Spirits. Just fourteen more to go."

Naruto continued to remain silent and Ajisai gave up. She went out of the room and the lights vanished when she left. However, unknown to her, just as she reached the door, Naruto clenched the charms in his hand and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

"Anything?" asked Turuiemon hopefully.

Ajisai shook her head and Turuiemon sighed as they both headed back into the main room. Dorumon was now awake and munching away on some lunch.

"I'm starting to think that Naruto won't ever return to normal," said Tururiemon as she took a seat across from Dorumon.

"There has to be some way to snap him out of it," said Ajisai as she looked at Dorumon, "Was there anything he did with the other Emperors that he always looked forward to?"

"Well…" said Dorumon as he swallowed his food, "There was that thing you all did when you each gathered flowers to remember the Digimon that had sacrificed themselves in the war with Lucemon."

"Oh yeah," said Turuiemon as she recalled those events, "In memory of the fallen Digimon, you all would gather the rarest flowers from every corner of the Digital World and light a memorial pyre for them."

"Well, that's easier said than done," said Ajisai, "I know the general area where everyone else's flowers can be found but the blue rose that Naruto always brought is the hardest to find. Not even father has seen any others besides those that Naruto brought. He never told either of you?"

Both shook their heads and Ajisai gave an exasperated sigh as she fell into one of the only two remaining chairs.

"Although," said Dorumon, "Naruto did say something about the northern part of the Folder Continent before he went last time."

"Alright then," said Ajisai as she stood up, "I'm going to go to the Folder Continent to get that blue rose while Turuiemon and my followers gather the rest."

"But what are you going to do about Sandiramon?" asked Turuiemon.

Ajisai turned deathly pale and felt the healing wounds on her back start to burn slightly.

"I… don't know," confessed Ajisai as she looked away, "Father hates it when I even try to help others."

"What kind of parent is that?" questioned Dorumon.

"Sandiramon is the cruelest of the Deva," reminded Turuiemon, "I'll speak with him before I head off."

Ajisai regained color in her skin and she held up her hand. A glowing sphere appeared in it and she placed it on the table.

"We're going to need help," said Ajisai, "When you encounter other Digimon, show them that and they will take your orders as my own."

Turuiemon nodded and collected the sphere before Ajisai turned to Dorumon.

"You stay here and watch over Naruto for any signs of changes," ordered Ajisai.

"As you wish, oh mighty Empress," said Dorumon mockingly before he headed into the back.

"I best hurry," said Ajisai, "The Folder Continent is all the way on the other side of the world so it will take a while to get there. We'll meet back here in a week."

"Good luck," said Turuiemon.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Ajisai stood at the coast of the Sever Continent and focused. A large plume of water shot out of the ocean and Whamon rose out of the sea.

"What can I do for you, my Empress?" asked Whamon.

"I need a lift to the northern Folder Continent," explained Ajisai as she morphed into Wolfmon.

"I'll get you as close as I can," said Whamon as he opened his mouth.

"Thank you," said Ajisai as she then entered Whamon's mouth before it closed and the giant Digimon dove into the ocean.

Antylamon dodged Sandiramon's tail and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she demanded of her comrade.

"You honessstly think that I will allow her to ssshow weaknesss?" hissed Sandiramon, "Her feelingsss led to the death of the othersss. Ssshe is a failure."

"Feelings aren't a weakness!" retorted Antylamon as she grabbed the cobra's tail and threw him away, "It was Naruto's feelings that allowed him and the others to defeat Lucemon!"

"They were alssso the caussse of hisss current condition," reminded Sandiramon, "If ssshe even triesss to ssstep on thisss continent again, I ssshall end her myssself."

He dove into the ground and Antylamon gritted her teeth.

 **(Five Hours Later)**

Wolfmon felt Whamon start to surface and got to her feet. Whamon then shook rather suddenly and Wolfmon staggered for a moment.

"What's going on?!" he asked the giant Digimon.

"We're being attacked!" announced Whamon, "I'm going to have to surface rapidly! Hold on!"

Whamon started to incline and Wolfmon fell forward. After a moment, he was picked up off his feet and sent out through Whamon's blowhole. Wolfmon spun in the air and landed on top before he looked behind them and saw several Hangyomon coming after them.

"Just great!" complained Wolfmon as he aimed at the Hangyomon, "Licht Kugel!"

Several beams came out of Wolfmon's gauntlet and struck three Hangyomon, fragmenting them while the others dodged.

"Make for land so I can get off then get out of here!" ordered Wolfmon as he continued firing.

"Got it!" shouted Whamon as he sped up.

He soon saw the land of the Folder Continent in the distance he swam as close as he could. Wolfmon jumped off and Whamon dove down but the Hangyomon didn't follow. He fired off shots as he backed up the beach before making a run for it into the forest. Once he was a couple yards in, Wolfmon jumped into the trees to hide. The three remaining Hangyomon walked below and grunted.

"We need to find the Emperor or Snatchmon will have our heads," said one of them.

 _"Snatchmon?"_ thought Wolfmon as he reached behind him.

Once the Hangyomon were passed, Wolfmon waited for a minute before he hopped down and turned back into Ajisai.

"Why would Snatchmon be looking for me?" she muttered to herself before she looked at where the sun was in the sky then headed north.

* * *

"Naruto, I brought some food," said Dorumon as he opened the door to Naruto's dark room.

He flipped a switch and the room was illuminated to reveal that Naruto had turned into Flamon.

"I know you're going through hard times," said Dorumon as he went and dropped some fruit on the table next to Flamon, "But just you wait. Ajisai and Turuiemon have a big surprise waiting for you."

He went to adjust Naruto's blanket on his bed when he felt a rush of wind and he turned to see Naruto had vanished.

Ajisai took shelter in a cave to get some rest and slumped against the wall. She instantly regretted it as the wounds on her back filled with pain and started bleeding a bit. She took several heavy breaths and closed her eyes.

 _"Why did it have to be like this?"_ she thought, _"Why were any of us chosen?"_

 **(Flashback)**

Ajisai, who was exactly four years old, wandered through the large forest she had woken up in and began shaking.

"Mommy?!" she called out, "Daddy?! Where are you?!"

She sneezed and something rustled in the bushes and turned around. She ducked under a giant red bug with enormous pincers that flew over her and ran in the opposite direction. The bug flew around and toward Ajisai and roared.

"Help!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Somebody, help!"

The bug continued cutting through the trees as it started catching up on her. A hand grabbed Ajisai's and pulled her to the left. She looked at the person who was saving her and saw spiky blond hair belonging to a boy her age.. He pulled her down into a ditch then placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as the giant bug passed overhead. After about three minutes had passed without the bug passing by, the boy let out a sigh of relief and removed his hand from Ajisai's mouth.

"That was too close," he said as he stood up.

He held his hand out to Ajisai and she took it, getting pulled to her feet in the process. The boy started walking away but Ajisai grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Please, don't leave me," she begged.

"Alright," said the boy gently, "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm… Ajisai," said Ajisai shyly.

Naruto held her hand tightly and they both began walking.

 **(End Flashback)**

Ajisai opened her eyes slightly as a ringing from deep in the cave reached her ears. She stood up and phased into Wolfmon then headed deeper into the cave. Balls of light appeared around Wolfmon and lined the walls of the cave as he headed deeper. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel and walked through. He entered an enormous cavern with a hole shining light down on a small underground lake. In the middle of the lake was a small island with a patch of grass on it. And in that patch, was a single blue flower that had the appearance of a rose and seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Well, that was pretty easy," said Wolfmon as he walked toward the lake and the balls of light vanished.

After swimming across the lake, Wolfmon climbed on top of the small island and knelt down in front of the flower. He reached out to grab it only for a blur to take it just before he grabbed it. He looked up and saw a Waspmon holding the flower in its hands. Wolfmon gritted his teeth and jumped up, grabbing the Waspmon right between its stinger and upper body.

"What the?!" exclaimed the Waspmon as it looked down to see Wolfmon holding onto him.

"Give me that flower!" shouted Wolfmon, "I'm ordering you as Emperor!"

"But if I don't get this back, I'll be in trouble, buzz!" exclaimed Waspmon as he began flying erratically through the cave.

Wolfmon swung back and forth away from the stalagmites and started sending the Waspmon off course. Waspmon finally had enough and flew out of the cave with Wolfmon still clinging onto him.

"Get off!" shouted Waspmon, "You're going to get me in trouble with my comrades, buzz!"

"That flower is for the Emperor of Fire!" yelled Wolfmon.

"I need this or I'll be thrown out of the Royal Corps!" exclaimed Waspmon as he started flying higher.

They soon were above the clouds and Wolfmon looked on in disbelief. In front of them and getting closer was an enormous golden castle that was easily the size of a small mountain. Wolfmon had enough of this and pulled out a Licht Sieger. He struck one of the stabilizers on Waspmon's back, causing the Digimon to go into a spiraling dive. Several dozen Waspmon and CannonBeemon moved out of the way as Wolfmon and the Waspmon he was holding onto plowed through them and broke through the castle.

As the dust cleared, it revealed that Wolfmon had turned back into Ajisai while Waspmon had turned into a FanBeemon. Ajisai looked around and her face fell when she saw that the blue rose she'd been after was destroyed.

"No!" yelled Ajisai, "Now, I'm going to have to try and find another one!"

FanBeemon looked at the flower and began panicking.

"Oh no, buzz!" exclaimed FanBeemon as he scurried back and forth, "This was my last chance!"

"That it was," came a voice down the hall.

Both FanBeemon and Ajisai looked where the voices had come from and saw a regiment of TigerVespamon approaching them.

"Please, give me another chance, buzz!" begged FanBeemon as he got down in front of the Ultimate Level Digimon and lowered his head.

"You're out of chances," said the lead TigerVespamon, "You slacked off during patrol multiple times, caused destruction to the Royal Base, and let in an intruder. You are hereby banished from the Royal Base."

"NOOOO!" wailed FanBeemon through tears before the TigerVespamon turned to Ajisai.

"What would an Emperor be doing here?" questioned the leader of the regiment, "And have caution with your answer. If we don't like it, we will attack you."

"I was searching for a blue rose so the Emperor of Fire and I could perform the Rites of the Fallen for our fellow Emperors," explained Ajisai, "I had found one before he took it just as I was about to grab it."

She gestured to the still crying FanBeemon and they all looked at him.

"However, it's going to take me forever to find one because they're extremely rare," finished Ajisai.

The TigerVespamon all turned to each other and began talking before one of them went off and quickly came back with the flower in question inside a glass tube.

"We've been close friends of the Emperor of Fire for some time and have heard about his condition," explained the TigerVespamon with the case as he presented it to Ajisai, "According to our lore, this flower represents two aspects of our culture. One is vengeance."

"And the other?" asked Ajisai as she took the tube from TigerVespamon.

"Reincarnation," said the TigerVespamon, "No Digimon can ever die. Even if their egg is smashed, they will always come back to us in many different ways, shapes and forms. I think the Emperor of Fire selected this flower for the Rites of the Fallen because of that. This container can never break and the flower can never wilt as long as it remains inside."

Ajisai hugged the tube and looked at the still sobbing FanBeemon. She went over to him and placed a hand on his head, snapping him out of his sobs so he could look up at her.

"If you want, you could come with me," suggested Ajisai.

"R-Really, buzz?" asked FanBeemon.

"I could really use some help with recovering since I don't want to have to rely on Lopmon to heal me," said Ajisai as she withdrew her hand, "Besides, it would be nice to have a traveling companion."

"Th-Thank you, mistress, buzz!" exclaimed FanBeemon as he jumped into Ajisai's arms and cried.

Ajisai just smiled and hugged the fuzzy Digimon.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Dorumon, everything is ready for the Rites," called out Turuiemon as she entered the house.

She then noticed everything was a complete mess. The furniture was upside down and the dishes were broken along with the glass cups they had. Trash littered the floor and everything was quiet. Dorumon poked his out from a pile of garbage and began sweating.

"Wh-What are you doing back?" he asked the rabbit Digimon.

"Everything is set up at the Tree of Beginnings," said Turuiemon as she maneuvered around everything on the floor, "We're just waiting for Ajisai to return. What happened here?"

"Well, I'll tell you," said Dorumon as he cautiously headed to the door, "Because, you were the one who raised Naruto and I know you would never do anything to make him upset. Also, being the most beautiful of all the Deva can be stressful but you are perhaps the most beautiful Digimon I've ever seen."

"What's going on?" questioned Turuiemon suspiciously.

"The thing is…" said Dorumon as he was finally at the door, "NarutosvanishedandIdontknowwhereheis!"

He bolted out of the room and a minute later, Antylamon came bursting out of the house.

"I told you to watch him!" she shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Dorumon fearfully as he ran for his life.

* * *

Ajisai and FanBeemon trudged through the fields that were miles away from the Tree of Beginnings before FanBeemon collapsed.

"We're getting nowhere fast, buzz," complained FanBeemon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ajisai, "If you weren't here, I could get there in about five minutes."

"Well, why haven't you gone yet, buzz?" asked FanBeemon.

"It's just, besides Lopmon, Dorumon, and Father, I haven't really had anyone to talk to since the other Emperors died," said Ajisai with a sigh, "I do miss them. They all had their flaws but we all got along. However, Naruto and Sasuke were a bit at odds with each other."

"Naruto and Sasuke, buzz?" asked FanBeemon quizzically.

"Oh, I mean the Emperors of Fire and Darkness respectively," corrected Ajisai as she sat down to rest as well, "While they didn't really get along, they both knew they could trust each other to have the others' back. But then Sasuke and our fellow Emperors were killed and are now gone forever."

She closed her eyes and lied back on the grass before opening them slightly.

"Naruto's been in a constant state of shock ever since," she explained, "He doesn't eat. He doesn't drink. We don't even known if he's actually conscious. We decided to do the Rites of the Fallen in order to try and snap him out of it and turn him back into the person we once knew."

"But what about the Final Confrontation, buzz?" questioned FanBeemon, getting Ajisai's undivided attention.

"Where did you hear about that?" she pressed the Digimon.

"I heard it from the TigerVespamon, buzz," said FanBeemon as he walked up to Ajisai, "Couldn't you have just started it right there and become King."

"I'm not that type of person," she explained, "While Father's methods may be ruthless, I just can't attack defenseless Digimon."

"And it'sss exactly that reassson that you let the othersss die," came a voice that made Ajisai tense up.

Sandiramon broke through the ground then lunged at Ajisai, who darted out of the way.

"Father, what are you doing?!" shouted Ajisai as she looked up at her father.

"You left without my permission," hissed Sandiramon, "Not to mention you have thisss weakling traveling with you."

"I'm not weak, buzz!" exclaimed FanBeemon angrily, "I'm the strongest soldier from the Royal Base, buzz!"

"If you are ssso ssstrong…" began Sandiramon before he knocked FanBeemon into the ground with his tail.

"FanBeemon!" yelled Ajisai as she hurried over to the downed Digimon.

"Then why are you nothhhing more thhhhan a rookie?" questioned Sandiramon.

Ajisai, after giving FanBeemon a once over, stood up and glared up at her father.

"Spirit Evolution!" she shouted.

She turned into a blinding light which died down almost instantly revealing an angry Wolfmon that had drawn a Licht Sieger. Sandiramon charged, forcing Wolfmon to block the attack and pushing him across the ground. Sandiramon shifted his weight a little and forced Wolfmon into the air. He then pulled a 180 and plowed Wolfmon straight into the ground. Sandiramon pulled his head back and glared at the smoke and dirt billowing up from the ground.

"You were alwaysss the weakessst of the Emperorsss," he taunted, "Perhapsss after I'm done withhhh you, I will kill the othhher one."

Garummon shot out of the smoke and dirt and plowed toward the Deva. Sandiramon skillfully twisted and turned his way around Garummon's attack while just taking his time. Garummon began to slow down and spun toward Sandiramon.

"Solar Laser!" he shouted as he fired a beam of light at the Deva.

"Krishna!" declared Sandiramon while vomiting out the Bǎo Kuí.

Both attacks collided and covered the area in an explosion. Garummon looked with the smoke and dust to try and find Sandiramon but suddenly yelled in pain as a spear of light impaled in his side, vanishing an instant later. He fell to one side when Sandiramon wrapped his tail around him and began squeezing. Garummon gasped for air as he stared into Sandiramon's cold and evil eyes.

"Looksss like you're going to die," chuckled Sandiramon as he thrashed Garummon on the ground.

Garummon glowed a little and faded back into Ajisai.

"Good bye, Emperor of Light," said Sandiramon as he prepared to deliver the killing blow.

"Gear Stinger!" exclaimed FanBeemon as he fired countless stingers at the Deva.

"Get out of here!" shouted Sandiramon as it swatted FanBeemon again.

"FanBeemon!" yelled Ajisai in concern.

"You little pessst," spat out Sandiramon as he turned his attention to the downed FanBeemon, "If you insssissst on interrupting me, then I ssshall kill you first. Krishna!"

He vomited a Bǎo Kuí at FanBeemon but it fell short of its target as Ajisai had sped in front of the weapon to take the blow. FanBeemon stared in disbelief as the Bǎo Kuí vanished an instant later and Ajisai fell to the ground.

"Mistress, buzz!" exclaimed FanBeemon in worry as he hurried as fast as he could to Ajisai's side.

"A-Are you… okay?" she gasped out in pain.

"Why did you take the blow for me, buzz?" questioned FanBeemon.

Ajisai gave a weak chuckle as she coughed up blood and looked up at FanBeemon.

"I lost… a-all my… f-f-f-friends but… Naruto," said Ajisai weakly, "I… don't want to… let anybody… else… g-get killed."

She forced herself to her feet and faced Sandiramon.

"I… always agreed with… you," she told him, "I… b-b-believed I was… weak. That I… caused t-t-their… deaths. I-If I do die…"

She then glared at Sandiramon and gritted her teeth.

"At least I'll die knowing that I stopped you from killing the only other friend I have left!" she shouted with fiery determination.

A small light appeared over her and gently floated down into her hand. As it landed, Ajisai felt her wounds heal and the light died, revealing a strange device.

"What is this thing?" she asked.

"Enough talk," hissed Sandiramon as he moved in, "Die!"

"Mistress!" yelled FanBeemon as the device in Ajisai's hand glowed along with him.

 **FANBEEMON, SHINKA!**

 **WASPMON!**

Waspmon scooped up Ajisai and they both darted away from the Deva.

"What the?!" she exclaimed as she looked up at FanBeemon, "How did you evolve?"

"It was you, mistress, buzz," replied Waspmon, "You gave me the power to evolve, buzz."

"I did?" she asked before she looked down at Sandiramon, "We'll talk later. Right now, we have to defeat him."

With that, Ajisai jumped out of Waspmon's arms and glared down at Sandiramon.

 _"I can't lose,"_ she thought as a strange power filler her, _"I'm not going to lose. I will see Naruto smile again."_

"Double Spirit Evolution!" she declared loudly as she turned into a blinding light.

* * *

Wolfmon and Garummon appeared on either side of her and spun around her. Each time they passed in front of Ajisai, a different part of them vanished and appeared on her before converging. The new Digimon landed on the ground with a sword in its hand then swung it before firing off the cannon in its left arm.

 **BEOWOLFMON!**

* * *

Waspmon and Sandiramon stared in disbelief as BeoWolfmon calmly stared at the Deva.

"Waspmon," said BeoWolfmon, "Get ready."

"Y-Yes, buzz!" exclaimed Waspmon as he turned his attention back to Sandiramon.

"Trinität!" declared BeoWolfmon as he drew his sword.

He charged and met Sandiramon's Bǎo Kuí right in the middle.

"I'm impressed," acknowledge Sandiramon, "But that won't ssstop me from killing you."

While their weapons were locked, the cannon on BeoWolfmon's arm opened up and charged.

"Licht Angriff!" he declared as he fired the cannon.

Hit by the explosion at close range, there was no possible way for Sandiramon to dodge. He slithered out of the smoke and hurried off.

"You're not getting away!" shouted BeoWolfmon as he ran after the Deva, "Waspmon, stop him!"

"On it, buzz!" he exclaimed as he hurried ahead, "Turbo Stinger!"

His stinger began firing lasers all around Sandiramon and prevented him from escaping.

BeoWolfmon then raised the Trinität over his head and it erupted in bright blue flames. A towering wolf of flames with glowing red eyes appeared over him and glared at Sandiramon.

"Zweihänder!" he proclaimed

The wolf charged and tore through Sandiramon as it dispersed, revealing BeoWolfmon, who had lowered his head. Sandiramon fragmented and was gone without a trace.

"We did it, buzz!" exclaimed Waspmon in joy.

 _"Father…"_ thought BeoWolfmon sadly, _"I hope I proved myself to you."_

He felt something off and looked up. Streaking down toward the ground was a bright red light. BeoWolfmon scrunched his eyes and went wide eyed.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed before he looked at the trajectory he was going, "Waspmon, try and slow him down!"

"You've got it, buzz!" he declared as he hurried up toward the falling down.

BeoWolfmon hurried toward the Tree of Beginnings just as Waspmon was closing in on Naruto. Flames appeared around him and kept Waspmon back.

 _"Damn it,"_ thought BeoWolfmon as he was just a few yards away, _"I'm not going to make it!"_

Just then, two lights shone from around Naruto's neck and he started slowing down. The flames dispersed and Antylamon appeared out of nowhere to catch the falling boy. She landed on the ground just as BeoWolfmon approached while turning back into Ajisai and Waspmon turned back into FanBeemon.

"Good to see you made it," said Antylamon as she looked up at Ajisai, "I see you've got yourself a partner as well now."

"What was that?" questioned Ajisai, "Why was Naruto falling from the sky?"

"Naruto vanished yesterday and I've been on Dorumon ever since," explained Antylamon, "He's currently setting up the pyre with the others."

Naruto began stirring and weakly stared up at the rabbit Deva.

"M-Mother?" asked Naruto dryly.

"Good to see that you're talking again," said Antylamon as she helped Naruto over to a pond.

Naruto quickly fell next to it and began scooping water into his dry mouth. After a moment, Naruto looked up and finally took in where he was.

"This is where I…" he began before looking back at Ajisai, "Ajisai…"

"Listen, since you were bummed out about the others, we decided to do something to help you cope with the loss," she explained.

"How so?" he asked.

Ajisai just smiled and Antylamon led they all away from the Tree of Beginnings. They soon found a large gathering of Digimon and it parted to let them through. In the middle of the group, were eight grave stones, each in the shape of a different kanji, around what seemed like an altar.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Dorumon as he tackled his friend, "I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry to worry you," apologized Naruto, "What is all this?"

"We're going to perform the Rites of the Fallen to honor the other eight Emperors," explained Dorumon as he let Naruto stand.

"The Rites?" he asked.

"You always wanted to make sure that we always remembered those that gave their lives to help us stop Lucemon," said Ajisai as she approached with the blue rose in hand along with a crystal lily, "We all have been taking it hard but you need the most closure than any of us. You were our leader after all and you've been an inspiration to every Digimon we've met."

Naruto looked around at all the Digimon and they nodded. Naruto took the blue rose from Ajisai and got started. Two Floramon stepped up to the altar and placed an amethyst tree sapling on it. As they moved back into line, two HoneyBeemon approached the alter and placed a sapphire camellia next to it. Two Hagurumon did the same with a diamond magnolia as did two Gotsumon with an emerald tulip. They were followed by two LadyDevimon and a single Andromon that each placed a black topaz statice and a carnation made of pure white metal respectively. Two Buraimon sat a pink crystal orchid while two Yukidarumon sat down a white daffodil.

Ajisai then stepped forward and bowed to the graves then put the crystal lily on the altar then stepped away. As returned to her place, Naruto stepped forward and went around the outside of the graves, silently saying a prayer at each one. He then went to the altar and placed the blue rose right in the middle. He held up a single finger and fired a small ball of fire into the sky. It came down as Naruto took a couple of steps back and hit the altar. All the offerings, instead of being burnt, they started glowing and circled high into the sky before turning into a shower of lights.

"We all have work to do!" announced Naruto as he looked around at each of the Digimon that were gathered, "Their bodies may be gone but their power remains! It is scattered far and wide across the Digital World! There are two halves of their power each! I have half of the power of the Emperors of Wind and Ice currently in my passion! In order to make sure no one like Lucemon ever threatens us again, we need to work together to find their Spirits!"

He then threw his hand forward and seemed, to Ajisai, Dorumon, and Antylamon at least, to be back to his normal self.

"These fallen Emperors each gave their lives to protect each and every one of you!" declared Naruto, "Some of you knew them personally while others were inspired by their message of peace between all Digimon. Spread the word to only those that follow the same teachings! Search for the Spirits of the Emperors and alert myself and the Emperor of Light immediately! If we are ever to achieve true and lasting peace in the Digital World, we must gather their power as one and protect it so that Yggdrasil can never disgrace their memories again!"

All the gathered Digimon cheered and Naruto pointed to the sky.

"Begin your search!" he ordered them, "Leave no stone unturned! Leave no trench left unexplored. Let no limits prevent you from honoring the memory of your fellow Digimon!"

All the Digimon quickly scattered and Naruto finally sat down and took several deep breaths.

 **(Ten Years Later)**

As Naruto and FanBeemon told each other stories, Ajisai, Turuiemon and Dorumon were outside the house in order to avoid Naruto hearing them.

"He's still not the same," explained Dorumon, "He's better than he was but he doesn't want to do anything unless it has to do with the search for the Spirits. I'm just worried that he's going to do something rash."

"This is very bad," said Ajisai as she looked at Turuiemon, "Any ideas?"

"The Rites of the Fallen are all that I can think of," said Turuiemon, "He's just going to keep pushing himself until he gets hurt."

"What are we going to do?" wondered Ajisai.

"Well, there is one thing," said Dorumon as the other two looked at him, "There are these mushrooms in the forest where, if you eat them, you forget your memories. But I heard of a special way to cook them in order to alter parts of you memory."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Turuiemon.

"Naruto's pushing himself because he wants to make up for killing the other Emperors," said Dorumon, "We just alter his memories to make him think it was someone else."

"But who?" asked Turuiemon.

"Me," said Ajisai, "I'll do it."

"You?!" exclaimed Turuiemon, "But Ajisai…"

"But nothing," said Ajisai and she felt where she had first felt Naruto grab a hold of her hand all those years ago, "Naruto saved me all those years ago when we first showed up in the Digital World. I don't want the person I love to feel all this guilt. If I must become the devil, then I will for his sake."

Turuiemon relented after a minute then looked at Dorumon.

"Go get the mushrooms," she ordered.

Dorumon hurried off while the other Digimon turned to Ajisai.

"You know that this means that he will never return your feelings, right?" she asked.

"As long as I can see him smile, knowing that he didn't cause this, then that's all the love that I need," said Ajisai as she looked through the window and smiled sadly at Naruto.

* * *

 **A bit of a backstory on Ajisai. Let me know which Emperor to do next. I'm saving Naruto for last.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Agnimon

**Agnimon, the Emperor of Flames**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

"Hey!" shouted Taichi, "Where are you guys?!"

"That's not going to work!" shouted Naruto from behind Dorumon's head, "One minute in the human world is a day here! To everyone here, we've been gone for weeks!"

Their Digivices started going off and both took them out. On them was a glowing dot several a bit away.

"The Digivice is reacting to something," said Taichi as he moved his Digivice then back again, "It's only reacting when I turn in this direction."

"Everyone's gotta be that way," said Agumon, "I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," said Naruto.

"What if Lopmon is there?" questioned Dorumon.

Naruto turned pale and began shaking.

"I pray to Zhuqiaomon-sama that she's not," hoped Naruto.

After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a river with grass on the bank.

"There's a bridge!" exclaimed Agumon.

"Great," said Naruto as he got off Dorumon, "That means we can rest at the lake for a bit."

"There's something at the lake!" shouted Dorumon as they ran for the source of the signal.

They gasped as they exited the tree line and saw Tokomon unconscious on the ground next to Takeru's Digivice and Tag. They hurried up to him and Taichi picked him up.

"Tokomon, are you okay?" asked Taichi.

Tokomon opened his eyes and blinked.

"Taichi!" exclaimed Tokomon in joy, "Agumon! Naruto! Dorumon! You're alive!"

"Of course we are," said Naruto, "As if one of the Ten Emperors would die so easily."

"More importantly, did you get beaten by an enemy, Tokomon?" asked Dorumon.

"No, I wasn't," said Tokomon as he hopped out of Taichi's arms, "I collapsed because I was just so hungry and tired."

"Where's Takeru?" asked Taichi, "And the others?"

"Takeru is with Lopmon and PicoDevimon," replied Tokomon.

"PicoDevimon?" asked Naruto in surprise, "I haven't seen one of them in a long time."

He then suddenly turned pale and chuckled nervously.

"Please tell me that Lopmon isn't mad at me," begged Naruto.

"No," said Tokomon, "But she is extremely worried about you and Ajisai-sama as she went off on her own as well."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief then sat down.

"So, who's PicoDevimon?" asked Taichi as he stood up.

"PicoDevimon is… um…" began Tokomon.

"Tell us from the beginning," said Taichi, "What happened to everyone."

"After you were gone, everyone…" recalled Tokomon.

 **(Flashback)**

"Let's keep looking for them until we find them," said Sora.

"It's impossible," said Yamato, "We've already been looking for half a month. There's no trace anywhere."

 **(That Night)**

After Sora and Piyomon left to look for Taichi, Naruto, and their Digimon, Tokomon noticed Lopmon leaving the group. He got up and followed for a bit before he hid behind a cactus when he came upon Ajisai and FanBeemon.

"Are you really leaving?" asked Lopmon.

"I'm grateful for you taking me in after Father passed away," said Ajisai, "But if I'm to become the ruler of the Digital World, I need to find the Four Sovereigns."

"But, what about Naruto?" asked Lopmon.

"What about him?" questioned Ajisai in distain, "Even if he's alive, he remembers that he's the one who killed the other eight Emperors. He's already dropped out and refuses to fight. He's not even worth my time."

She began walking and FanBeemon bowed to Lopmon.

"Please take care, buzz," he said as he scurried off after his mistress.

 **(End Flashback)**

 _"She's right,"_ thought Naruto, _"I just can't fight."_

Naruto began walking and everyone looked at him.

"Where are you going?" asked Taichi.

"There's someone I need to see," said Naruto, "Don't follow me, Dorumon."

He vanished into the trees and Dorumon looked on in concern.

"Naruto…" he muttered.

* * *

Naruto came upon a steady waterfall and walked out into the shallow stream. He stood in the middle and stared at the waterfall.

"Show yourself," said Naruto to his reflection, "As Emperor, I command you."

When nothing happened, Naruto closed his eyes and began to walk away.

 **"Funny that you call yourself Emperor when you've already given up,"** came a voice from behind him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw a reflection of himself with glowing red eyes step out of the waterfall.

* * *

Everyone walked into the amusement park and looked around at the many attractions.

"I wonder where Takeru is," pondered Agumon.

"If DemiDevimon is really as bad as Tokomon says he is, then Takeru is in trouble," said Taichi.

They heard footsteps from around the corner and stopped as a purple bunny wearing a yellow gi walked around the corner.

"Gah!" exclaimed Dorumon in shock, "Turuiemon!"

The Digimon in question turned toward them and gasped.

"Dorumon," said Turuiemon in disbelief as she ran up to Dorumon and pulled him into a hug, "I knew you were alive!"

"Uh, who's this?" asked Tokomon.

"You've only been gone for a few days so you couldn't have forgotten about me that much, can you?" asked Turuiemon.

Tokomon closely examined Turuiemon then gawked.

"Lopmon?!" exclaimed Tokomon.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Taichi and Agumon.

"That's me," said Turuiemon as she jerked her thumb to herself.

"But… you changed," said Taichi.

"That's what happens when you evolve," said Turuiemon before she turned to Dorumon, "Is Naruto with you?"

"Well, he was," explained Dorumon, "But he said he needed to talk to someone and ordered me not to follow him. I thought he was talking about you."

"I haven't seen Naruto at all since he ran out of the house," said Turuiemon, "Who could he be talking to though? I doubt it's Ajisai since I haven't seen her in weeks."

"Well, do you know where Takeru is?" asked Taichi.

"I think he's at the food court," said Turuiemon, "I'll show you the way."

They all ran in the direction of the food court and soon enough, Taichi's Digivice began reacting again. They came up to the food court and found Takeru sleeping at a table.

"Takeru!" called out Taichi as they approached, "Takeru!"

"Ta-Taichi-san!" exclaimed Takeru as he woke up and got out of his seat then ran into Taichi's arms, "You're alive!"

"I'm not gonna die that easily," replied Taichi.

"Thank goodness," exclaimed Takeru, "I'm so glad you're alive! I was worried!"

"Sorry for worrying you," said Taichi as Tokomon hopped off of Agumon's head.

"Tokomon, you came back," said Takeru as he looked down at his partner.

"Yeah," said Tokomon.

"Did you finally realize what you did was wrong?" asked Takeru.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Tokomon.

"When did you start getting that attitude?!" shouted back Takeru.

"Now, now," said Taichi as he got between them, "Tokomon told us everything that's happened. This isn't the time to be disagreeing among friends. Let's go look for Yamato and the others!"

"No," said Takeru as he turned away.

"Why?" asked Dorumon.

"Everyone left me," said Takeru, "First it was Sora-san. And then… and then in the end, even Onii-chan…"

"I'm sure he had a reason for that," said Turuiemon.

"No!" shouted Takeru as he turned around and looked up at the Digimon as he began to cry, "Everyone hates me! They hate me because I'm a kid and I cry easily!"

"I don't know what PicoDevimon told you but there's no way Yamato would hate you," said Taichi as he tried to cheer Takeru up.

"You sure?" asked Takeru as he turned to Taichi, "Because when you and I get along, Onii-chan gets a nasty look in his face. Even when I told him we should look for you and Naruto, he was against it! He started hating me because I kept talking about you, Taichi-san!"

Turuiemon frowned and narrowed her eyes then went off for a moment.

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

Everyone looked at PicoDevimon as he approached with a basket and landed on the ground.

"Hey, Tokomon, how are you doing?!" asked PicoDevimon.

"Hey!" exclaimed Agumon as he startled PicoDevimon, "We want to ask you something!"

"Wh-Who are you people?!" asked PicoDevimon.

"I'm Taichi," said Taichi, "And this is Agumon and Dorumon."

"What did Yamato tell you?" demanded Agumon forcefully.

"Yamato, is it?" asked PicoDevimon nervously, "He said he didn't want to be with Takeru anymore."

 _"Something's not right about this,"_ thought Dorumon as he listened to PicoDevimon's explanation, _"He's not telling us something."_

"Would you like to eat something before we set off?" asked PicoDevimon after he flew up into the air.

"E-Eat?" asked Taichi, Agumon, and Dorumon as they felt their stomachs growl.

"I'm kind of hungry," said Takeru.

"I guess we should eat then," said Taichi.

"Here's some delicious mushrooms," said PicoDevimon as he landed next to Tokomon, "Help yourselves."

Agumon reached for one but Taichi stopped him.

"It tastes better cooked," said Taichi.

Taichi began cooking them and started fanning them when Agumon went to go to the bathroom. Turuiemon appeared a few seconds later and knocked the mushrooms away.

"That was our food!" exclaimed Dorumon.

"Those mushrooms are dangerous," explained Turuiemon as she glared up at PicoDevimon, "One bite of them and you'll forget everything. I'm surprised you didn't recognize them, Dorumon. We did prepare one so that Naruto would forget about what he did."

"That's right!" exclaimed Dorumon as he too glared at PicoDevimon and grabbed him by the legs before he could get away.

"You lied about Yamato too!" shouted Tokomon.

"I'm sorry, Tokomon!" apologized Takeru through tears, "I treated you so horribly."

"I know," said Tokomon, "Don't worry about it."

Takeru pulled Tokomon into a hug and Taichi returned his Tag and Digivice. Takeru's Crest began glowing and PicoDevimon bit down on Dorumon's paw and got free.

"I'll get in trouble if you have that!" he shouted.

Turuiemon held up one of the blades on her arms to PicoDevimon and the Digimon floated back a few feet into the air.

"I don't have time for this!" he shouted as he looked to the side, "Cerberumon!"

Turuiemon tackled everyone out of the way of emerald green flames and they looked in the direction the flames came from to see a large black dog with enormous claws.

"Take care of them!" ordered PicoDevimon as he flew away.

"All of you get out of here," ordered Turuiemon as she got up and unfolded the blades on his wrists, "Find Agumon while I hold him off then leave."

"But we can't just leave you behind," said Taichi.

"You don't have to worry about me," said Turuiemon, "I served one of the Four Sovereigns so I won't go down easily."

He ran forward and tackled Cerberumon through the trees.

"Taichi!" exclaimed Agumon as he ran frantically toward them.

"Agumon!" exclaimed Taichi as they all turned to him.

"What's going on?" questioned Agumon.

"It turns out that PicoDevimon was lying and then he got one of his friends to try and take us out," explained Tokomon, "But Turuiemon is fighting that Digimon to give us time to escape."

Dorumon ran in the direction Turuiemon went and everyone went after him.

"Dorumon, you're going the wrong way!" shouted Taichi as they went after him.

* * *

Turuiemon panted as she picked up her arms and got ready for another attack.

 _"Been a long time since I fought,"_ she thought, _"But at least I gave them enough time to get away."_

"Dash Metal!" shouted Dorumon as came running into the clearing and fire a large ball of iron at Cerberumon, who dodged it.

"I told you to run!" shouted Turuiemon as the others ran up behind Dorumon.

"Hell Fire!" shouted Cerberumon as he let out a large stream of emerald flames.

They all looked at the attack but it was too late for them to dodge. A shadow familiar to all of them appeared in in front of the flames and took the blow.

"Turuiemon!" they all shouted as the flames dispersed and Turuiemon glowed then shrank as she turned back into Lopmon.

Cerberumon closed in and raised a claw to them. Dorumon, Agumon, and Tokomon got ready to defend their friends when a wall of red flames came between them and Cerberumon. The flames shrunk and went out but everyone felt the air getting hotter. They looked around for the source and eventually found it slowly walking toward them.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Taichi before he noticed flames flickering and dancing about Naruto as he wore an angry expression on his was while he walked toward them.

"I hate fighting," said Naruto angrily, "I hate seeing my friends and family get hurt."

The flames grew slightly and they now covered everything below his knees.

"I hate seeing conflict," he continued, "I hate all of it."

The flames now completely engulfed his legs as it started getting hotter.

"I want this to stop," he said, "I will become the ruler of the Digital World and put an end to this senseless fighting."

The flames now engulfed everything but Naruto's head and Dorumon stared in disbelief.

"Naruto, are you really…" he said in shock.

"Spirit Evolution!" shouted Naruto as the flames engulfed his head.

A large burning fire scorched the ground and singed the plants while the metal structures around them began to melt. The flames then dispersed to reveal Naruto was now Wolfmon's height but looked completely different.

"Agnimon!" proclaimed the Digimon as he stopped and glared at Cerberumon.

"He actually did it," said Dorumon in disbelief, "He actually assumed that form."

Cerberumon leapt into the air and fired his attack at Agnimon but the Digimon flipped back toward the others then grabbed them all in his arms and took them to a safe distance before he backflipped and headed straight for Cerberumon.

"Inferno Gate!" shouted Cerberumon as the eyes on his shoulder armor glowed.

Several black portals appeared below Agnimon and he managed to avoid them until one opened right beneath him. He grabbed on to the edge but Cerberumon swiped Agnimon's hand free and he fell in. Cerberumon went in after him and all the portals closed. He began swiping wildly at Agnimon, who calmly took the blows before catching his paw. Cerberumon, however, used this chance to hit Agnimon point blank with his Hell Fire. Agnimon shrugged it off and gave him a right uppercut to the jaw.

"You're going to need a lot more power in order to take down an Emperor," said Agnimon as he pulled his fist back and he began spinning.

A tornado of flames engulfed him and Cerberumon and the flames broke through the Dark Area and went up into the sky.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Takeru.

"Salamander Break!" shouted Agnimon as the flames went out and he kicked Cerberumon extremely hard in the gut.

An explosion came off of Cerberumon's back and right out of the hole that Agnimon's kick had made. Cerberumon's eyes turned lifeless and he fragmented into data. Agnimon landed on one knee then glowed before he shrunk and turned back into Naruto.

"Naruto-san, that was so cool!" exclaimed Takeru as he ran up to Naruto.

Naruto ignored Takeru and went up to the unconscious Lopmon. He picked her up in his arms and Lopmon opened her eyes slightly.

"I'm home, Mother," said Naruto with a smile and tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back," said Lopmon before she passed out and Naruto hugged her enough to keep her warm.

 **(The Next Day)**

"But why are you leaving?" questioned Takeru at Naruto and Dorumon, who had Lopmon resting on his back.

"I need to find Ajisai and settle this," said Naruto, "It's the only way that I can stop everyone from fighting. I have to defeat her if that's ever going to happen."

He went and stood in front of Takeru and removed a charm from his necklace.

"These are very important to me," said Naruto as he showed Takeru the charm, "These are more important to me than my own life. I want you to hold onto this one as a sign that I will return to you all."

Takeru took the charm and examined it.

"It looks like the kanji for wind," said Takeru.

"I need you to make sure that nothing happens to that," said Naruto.

"You got it," said Takeru with a smile.

Naruto hopped on Dorumon and waved to them along with Dorumon before they went off and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

 _"I'm coming for you, Ajisai,"_ thought Naruto sternly.

From further in the trees, a purple Digimon that was Agnimon's height leaned against a tree with his arms folded and chuckled.

 **"Keep going, your majesty,"** he said as he walked away, **"Soon, all you know shall be destroyed."**

* * *

 **FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM USING THE JAPANESE NAMES! I WILL NOT USE THE ENGLISH ONES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF GETTING REVIEWS AND PMs TELLING ME TO PUT IN THE ENGLISH NAMES! THIS IS MY STORY AND I CAN CHOOSE WHICH NAMES TO USE! ANY REGISTERED AUTHOR THAT BRINGS THIS UP AGAIN WILL BE BLOCKED AND GUEST REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED!  
**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (BUT NO MENTION OF THE NAMES, PLEASE!)**


	6. Radiant Wings

**Radiant Wings! Garudamon and Vritramon**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he lied down on Dorumon while Lopmon sat on top of his head.

"Where is she?" whined Naruto.

"We've only been searching for two days," said Lopmon.

"But I'm so bored," said Naruto, "Azulongmon-sama is the closest one to us so she should be around here somewhere."

"Well, maybe we should try to find the others first," suggested Dorumon.

They exited the trees and came face to face with the people in question.

"Speak of the devil," said Dorumon, "How's it going, guys?"

"Naruto!" exclaimed everyone that wasn't at the amusement park, "Dorumon! Lopmon!"

Naruto hopped off Dorumon and Lopmon jumped into his arms.

"How's everybody been doing?" he asked.

"Well, Gabumon achieved Perfect Level," said Yamato.

"So did Tentomon," said Koshiro.

"Any sign of Ajisai?" asked Taichi.

"No," said Naruto.

"And he's been complaining about it every second he gets," said Lopmon casually, "Plus, I heard him talking about a different girl in his sleep."

"Mother!" exclaimed the embarrassed Naruto.

"You're over 5,000," said Lopmon, "It's about time you find someone you like."

"Anyway, we going to look for Sora and Piyomon?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Taichi as Naruto pulled out his Digivice then turned until it started beeping.

* * *

Ajisai calmly walked down the stairway of a castle and looked at the large doors before her.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Tailmon as she came out of the shadows.

"I was thinking about the human world," replied Ajisai, "The Eighth Chosen Child is there."

"And?" questioned Tailmon with a frown.

"Do you really think it's okay to kill them?" poised Ajisai.

"Of course!" exclaimed Tailmon, "Anyone who is a threat to Vamdemon must be eliminated."

"Does that include Naruto?" asked Ajisai.

Tailmon seemed slightly torn by this and turned away.

"If he gets in Vamdemon's way, then he too shall be eliminated," said Tailmon as she headed back upstairs.

 _"Just what is the connection between you and Naruto?"_ thought Ajisai as FanBeemon came down the stairs.

"Naruto's really alive, buzz?" he asked.

"You are not to speak to him, Dorumon, Lopmon, or any of the Chosen Children or their Digimon," said AJisai as she went upstairs.

"But… we're friends, buzz," said FanBeemon as he followed her.

* * *

"We'll stop here for the night," said Lopmon as they all stopped and Mimi collapsed.

"I'm exhausted," she complained.

"But Sora has to be around here," said Yamato as he looked at his beeping Digivices.

Naruto heard three things. One was a fast approaching buzzing while the other were hushed voices. Naruto leaned next to Dorumon and got on his toes.

"I'll be right back," he whispered then quietly ducked away.

He managed to get to the treeline as Flymon entered the clearing and hurried off to where the voices were.

 **(A Minute Later)**

Sora ran to escape the others chasing her when a wall of flames appeared in front of her. It soon turned into a ring and Naruto stepped out from the trees.

"You know, it is a little foolish to try and run from an Emperor," said Naruto as the others approached while the fire went out.

Lopmon jumped up to Naruto's head and whacked him with her ear. Naruto fell to the ground and landed on his face.

"That was for running off!" she shouted as Naruto picked himself up.

"Sora-san, do you hate us now?" questioned Takeru as the flames around Sora vanished.

"No," said Sora as she shook her head, "That's not it."

"Sora," said Piyomon as she landed, "Why don't you tell them?"

 **(One Explanation Later)**

Naruto examined his Crest as Sora finished her explanation and frowned.

 _"What do mine and Ajisai's represent?"_ thought Naruto as Sora hadn't revealed what theirs meant.

"You don't know what I'm really like, so stop talking as if you do!" shouted Sora at the surprised Taichi before she backed down and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry."

"Does it have to do with your Crest not glowing, Sora?" asked Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto as he put his hands behind his head.

"I can sort of gaze into your memories," he explained, "It's very random what I can access and I can't control when it'll happen."

"He's right," said Sora sadly as she looked at her Crest, "Mine won't glow because I don't have any love."

She collapsed onto the ground and held her knees close.

"I don't understand this at all," said Taichi, "Man, I don't understand girls at all."

Lopmon hit him in the back of the head with her ear and Taichi grunted in pain.

"Don't be rude," she ordered sternly.

After Sora told them what PicoDevimon had told her, Naruto scoffed.

"What a load of shit," said Naruto.

"Naruto, language!" said Lopmon sternly.

"Sorry, but it's true," responded Naruto, "PicoDevimon can't be trusted."

"No, he right," said Sora.

"If this is about you missing out on that baseball game and the argument you had with your mother, then you have no idea of pain," said Naruto, "I found out I was lied to and that I was the one who killed the other eight Emperors. Speaking of which, Takeru, can I have that charm back?"

Takeru pulled out the charm and gave it back to Naruto.

"Thank you," said Naruto as he reattached it to his necklace, "But anyway, I was so horrified by what I did that I… did something that resulted in Mother crying for days."

Lopmon and Dorumon looked away as Naruto looked at his hands.

"Ever since I remembered that night, I can only see my hands covered in blood," he explained, "But compared to me, you only spilled a cup of milk on the rug."

Sora started crying and Naruto was slightly taken back by this.

"Nice job, Naruto," said Dorumon sarcastically.

"If she wants to cry, then let her cry," said Yamato.

Naruto looked away and turned red in embarrassment. He felt his chest throb a little as Hikari's image popped into his mind and felt it ache a little.

 _"Why can't I stop thinking about her?"_ thought Naruto as he felt something off, _"It's like she's in danger."_

He suddenly grabbed his head and stumbled a little before leaning against a tree.

"Naruto, you okay?" asked Agumon as the others approached.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he continued to lean against the tree, "Guess my talk with him did a lot more bad than I thought."

"Him who?" questioned Gabumon.

"Naruto, were you talking to you know who?" questioned Lopmon.

"Who?" asked Gomamon.

Naruto remained silent then collapsed.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto stared at his doppelganger and clenched his fists.

"What happened that night?" he asked it, "I don't remember but I know you do."

 **"And why would I tell you?"** questioned the other Naruto smugly, **"You drove them to do that to you and you didn't care about their feelings."**

"Answer me, Kurama!" demanded Naruto as his body started to flicker with flames.

 **"You do know that if you kill me, you die as well, right?"** asked Kurama with a smirk.

Naruto took several deep breaths and the flames slowly extinguished.

 **"I'm pretty sure you can tell that that girl is in danger,"** quipped Kurama as he slowly walked toward Naruto, **"You sensed it as well. She's just like the others."**

He stopped right in front of Naruto and grinned at Naruto's scowl.

 **"But she's different than the others as well,"** said Kurama as he brushed his fingers under Naruto's chin, **"No. Could you possibly…? Do you have feelings for her?"**

"Shut up," muttered Naruto loud enough so that Kurama could hear.

 **"But you're afraid of accepting these feelings,"** said Kurama as he went behind Naruto and put his mouth close to Naruto's ear, **"You think that she'll end up a pile of rotten flesh just like the other Emperors."**

Naruto phased into Agnimon and tried to punch Kurama but just hit air.

 **"Such a temper,"** scolded Kurama from behind Naruto.

"Don't you dare mention them with that filthy mouth of yours," snarled out Agnimon.

 **"I wonder how Minato and Kushina would feel if they knew their son had become a cold blooded murder and was now planning on killing a defenseless little girl?"** pondered Kurama.

"Salamander Break!" yelled Angnimon as he swung his flaming leg at Kurama, only to have it caught.

 **"Really now,"** said Kurama as he was engulfed in black flames and turned into a dark version of Agnimon, **"You do need to watch that temper."**

 **(End Flashback & Time Skip)**

Ajisai watched as Vamdemon went to confront the Chosen Children and Naruto before she closed her eyes.

"Mistress, buzz?" questioned FanBeemon.

"Stay here," she ordered, "I won't be long. Spirit Evolution!"

She flashed brightly and Garummon appeared in her place. Garummon spread the Claymore Wing Wing-blades on his back then shot off into the night. Tailmon watched from a tower then turned away.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes tiredly and yawned as he sat up. He gazed to the left and instantly became wide away when he saw PicoDevimon stab Piyomon with a cartoonishly large needle.

"Piyomon!" exclaimed Sora as she pulled the needle out of Piyomon and everyone woke up, "Hang in there!"

"Ah!" exclaimed Takeru, "It's PicoDevimon!"

PicoDevimon backed up and Naruto got ready to go after him before he froze. A suddenly feeling of dread washed over him as the sky turned black and while the fire still went, it illuminated nothing but their faces. The darkness vanished a moment later and they were now in a dusty field with a blood red moon and a Devidramon heading down toward them.

"Wh-What is that?" questioned Taichi.

"Devidramon," said Lopmon as she looked up and noticed it was pulling a carriage.

A coffin dropped out of the back and fell for a moment before it opened up and Vamdemon gently landed on the ground.

"Chosen Children and Emperor of Fire," said Vamdemon calmly.

"He's the one PicoDevimon was talking to!" shouted Sora.

"Don't call him by such rude terms!" shouted PicoDevimon as he flew next to Vamdemon, "This is Vamdemon-sama!"

"Your journey ends here," said Vamdemon before he threw open his cape, "Night Raid!"

A large swarm of bats flew at them and Naruto ran forward.

"Spirit Evolution!" shouted Naruto as he became engulfed in flames and turned into Agnimon.

Everyone else got into the Rookie forms and began attacking the bats. Togemon then took care of the majority of them and Agnimon ran at Vamdemon.

"Burning Salamander!" he shouted as he pulled his fist back then brought it forward.

A light knocked Agnimon off his feet and sent him flying back a couple of yards. Everyone stared in shock as Wolfmon stood in front of Vamdemon with his head down.

"Ajisai," muttered Dorumon.

"What the hell was that about?!" shouted Agnimon as he got up and stormed toward Wolfmon.

He stopped in his tracks when Wolfmon held the Licht Sieger at him then glared right into his eyes.

"While I don't like that you interrupted me, feel free to do with him what you will," said Vamdemon as he went after the other Chosen Children.

Agnimon looked up and Wolfmon kicked him in the head. Agnimon stumbled back as Wolfmon pushed forward and began swinging the Licht Sieger at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Agnimon, "Why are you with Vamdemon?!"

Wolfmon remained silent and drew a second Licht Sieger.

"Zwei Sieger!" he shouted as he put the two Licht Sieger together and began spinning it.

Agnimon caught the blade with both his hands and struggled under the weight of the attack. There was a flash of light and the Licht Sieger vanished and Garummon was now mere inches from Agnimon.

"Solar Laser!" shouted Garummon as he hit Agnimon with a beam of light at point blank range.

Agnimon flew back and glowed before turning back into Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Dorumon and Lopmon as they hurried over to his side.

"Slide Evolution," said Garummon as he changed back into Wolfmon.

He kicked Lopmon and Dorumon away and stomped on Naruto's chest. Naruto made a sound that seemed like he was screaming in pain and coughing at the same time.

"You think you had it tough all those years ago?" questioned Wolfmon with a glare down at him, "While you grew up all naïve and docile, I can't forget that night. The rain pouring down as I looked into the eyes of a monster like you!"

He kicked Naruto in the ribs and sent him back a few feet.

"The corpses of our friends lying on the ground and bathing in their own blood as you stood over them with that look on your face," shouted Wolfmon angrily, "Why did you get to forget that night while I had to live with it all my life?! Do you even know how I felt knowing that you could never know how I feel about you?!"

Wolfmon turned his back to Naruto and began walking away.

* * *

"I have to go," said Piyomon weakly as Sora looked down at her, "I'm the only one left."

"You can't!" exclaimed Sora, "How do you plan on attacking him with your wounds?!"

"Please understand, Sora," begged Piyomon as she struggled to escape Sora's grip while Vamdemon slowly approached, "I have to go!"

"You can't!" shouted Sora as she held onto Piyomon tightly.

"Let me go!" shouted Piyomon.

"You can't go!" shouted back Sora.

"Why can't you understand?!" shouted Piyomon as Sora's grip relaxed as she remembered she'd used that exact same line before in an argument with her mother.

 **PIYOMON, SHINKA!**

 **BIRDRAMON!**

Sora finally noticed Piyomon wasn't in her arms and looked up as Birdramon flew toward Vamdemon.

"Meteor Wing!" shouted Birdramon as she flapped her wings and sent flames flying toward Vamdemon.

The undead Digimon effortlessly blocked them with his cape then threw it open.

"Bloody Stream!" he shouted as he threw a whip of blood at Birdramon.

It connected and Sora stared in horror as Birdramon began to fall.

"Birdramon!" shouted Sora through tears as she ran toward her Digimon while he Crest glowed, "BIRDRAMON!"

* * *

Wolfmon stopped and looked back at Naruto to find that enormous and wild flames were dancing around his body. Naruto pushed himself up and yelled in a rage as the flames created a tower of dancing fire that even engulfed Birdramon.

* * *

 **BIRDRAMON, CHO SHINKA!**

Birdamon pushed her head through the flames and it shrunk while also dawning a helmet. Her wings turned into talon claws as her body became more humanoid and enormous wings appeared on her back.

 **GARUDAMON!**

* * *

 **SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**

The flames dispersed and a giant Digimon landed on the ground. He crossed his arms perpendicular across his chest then slowly opened them. He threw his arms open suddenly as flames flew from his body before his wings flapped sharply.

 **VRITRAMON!**

* * *

Vamdemon shielded his eyes from the light emanating from the two Digimon while Wolfmon gave a smug smile.

 _"You finally did it,"_ he thought.

Garudamon scooped up Sora in her hands and looked down at her.

"Sora, your love…" said Garudamon, "I felt so much of it!"

"Piyomon," said Sora as she tried to stifle her tears, "You look so cool!"

"The Crest of Love just _had_ to activate at the most crucial moment!" shouted Vamdemon.

"I will protect Sora!" declared Garudamon.

"I will become Emperor and stop all this fighting!" declared Vritramon.

"Naruto, you've grown so much," muttered Lopmon.

Garudamon and Vritramon flew up into the sky and Vritramon's entire body became engulfed in flames.

"Shadow Wing!" shouted Garudamon as a vacuum blade shot from her quickly in the shape of a bird.

"Flame Storm!" shouted Vritramon as he gave a sharp flap of his wings and sent the fire at Vamdemon and Wolfmon.

Wolfmon quickly changed into Garummon and fired a Solar Laser at the attacks. There was a bright flash of light and when it died, they saw everyone was gone and Garudamon and Vritramon were far off into the sky.

 **(Twenty Minutes Later)**

"See?" asked Taichi with a smile, "There was nothing to worry about. Your Crest glowed after all."

"Before I knew what I was doing, I was acting just like my mom," said Sora, "That's when I understood my mom loved me after all."

"But there's still the matter with Ajisai joining Vamdemon," said Patamon.

Everyone looked down while Naruto clenched his hands. Naruto punched the ground until his knuckles turn raw and started bleeding.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" questioned Dorumon in shock.

"None of your business!" shouted Naruto as he punched the ground one final time and made a small crater.

The sky turned black and Vamdemon's voice echoed.

"Chosen Children and Emperor of Fire," said Vamdemon's voice, "With only your power, you cannot thwart the might of our evil powers."

Naruto clenched his crest when he suddenly collapsed and passed out.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself in a sewer, and groaned.

"Shit," he cursed before heading deeper into the sewer.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto stopped in front of a giant gate and stared beyond the bars.

 **"Well, look who decided to heed my call,"** said Kurama's voice as a giant red eye that had a slit opened beyond the cage.

"Just shut up and tell me why you called me here," ordered Naruto forcefully.

 **"You're lucky that I'm not in the mood for taking your body right now,"** said Kurama, **"I'm sure you can tell that he's watching."**

"If you're talking about Yggdrasil, then you're wasting your time," snarled Naruto, "I already knew he's been watching for the last 6,000 years!"

 **"I'm not talking about that stupid computer,"** snarled back Kurama, **"I'm talking about the other idiot!"**

Naruto frowned and felt a large chunk of his abdomen throb.

"He wouldn't be foolish to try anything that stupid," said Naruto, "The Royal Knights were alerted to his plans and are guarding the server gate along with the Olympos XII from their side."

 **"But while they're guarding the server gate, who is guarding Yggdrasil?"** questioned Kurama.

"Not even he would be foolish enough to try and absorb Yggdrasil," retorted Naruto, "Even he would have trouble with Yggdrasil's last two lines of defense."

 **"But he would defeat them,"** said Kurama as the eye closed, **"You can't underestimate him. Beware of Snatchmon."**

* * *

 **For those of you who want to know the English names of the Digimon, just go onto the Digimon wiki and enter the Japanese names. I will not post the translations here so please stop asking.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. The Lost Chapter: Fuu

**The Lost Chapter: Fuu**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

Naruto silently ate his meal across the table from Ajisai while Dorumon, FanBeemon, and Turuiemon just watched.

"How long have they been doing this?" whispered Dorumon to FanBeemon.

"About twenty minutes, buzz," whispered back FanBeemon, "I'm starting to miss the old Naruto."

"Well…" said Turuiemon to break the silence between the two, "Anybody want seconds?"

"Me, please," said Ajisai as she held her bowl out to the bunny Digimon.

Turuiemon took the bowl and went to fill it with some more stew.

"So, when do you think a Spirit will pop up, Naruto?" asked Dorumon to his partner.

"Hard to say," said the depressed Naruto, "It's been a hundred years since I ordered our followers to search for them but all we've gotten were duds."

"Well, maybe they're just a bunch of idiots like the others," quipped Ajisai.

Naruto glared at Ajisai as Turuiemon placed the stew on the table in front of her. Just as she raised a spoonful to her mouth, Naruto discreetly waved his hand and Ajisai yelped in pain as the heat from the stew reached unbearable levels, causing a small burn inside her mouth.

"Naruto!" shouted Turuiemon as she whacked Naruto over the head, sending him face first into his stew.

He raised his head and wiped the stew off his face as Turuiemon got Ajisai some ice cream to cool her mouth down. Naruto stormed out of the house and went to sit in the desert. He sat down on a dune about two miles away and watched as the air got hazy.

"Why does she get treated like this?" pondered Naruto aloud, "She took everything away from us."

Naruto glanced at the two charms around his neck as well as the pendant between them. Inside was a small tabled with a symbol that looked like a footprint.

 _"Just what are you?"_ he thought before let it fall to his chest.

He noticed something moving in the distance and clapped his hands. It started getting cooler and he made out what appeared to be a Penmon in the distance. The Digimon collapsed and Naruto hurried over to it. He phased into Agnimon and picked him up.

"Just hold on," said Agnimon as he hurried back to the house.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Penmon awoke looking up at a stone ceiling and sat up.

"Well, looks like you're awake," said Turuiemon as she got the bird Digimon's attention, "I'll got let them know you're up."

She left and Penmon looked at the table in front of him to see that there was a multitude of food in front of him. He began scarfing up the food when someone cleared their throat. He turned around found Naruto and Ajisai standing right next to the couch. He quickly fell to the floor and slammed his head on the ground.

"Oh, don't grovel," spat out Ajisai," If there's one thing I can't stand, its others groveling."

"Sorry," apologized Penmon as he got up.

"And don't apologize," chastised Ajisai in annoyance, "Every time we try to talk to someone it's always sorry this and forgive me that and I'm not worthy. What are you doing now?"

"I diverting my eyes, Empress," stated Penmon while he looked away from the two.

"Please stop," begged Naruto as he and Ajisai took their seats and Penmon sat down as well, "Why were you traveling in the desert?"

"I-I was coming to see both of you," said Penmon as he looked at the floor nervously, "I live on File Island and was given the task of raising the Digimon partners of the Chosen Children."

"Really?" asked Ajisai, her interest peaked, "And how is it that you're able to come here?"

"I was partnered with a Yukidarumon in order to raise them," explained Penmon, "They haven't hatched yet and I hope they don't hatch until he's gone."

"He who?" questioned Naruto.

"A Digimon named NeoDevimon has made Infinity Mountain his home and is searching for the eggs," explained Penmon, "He's getting dangerously close to finding them and since Yukidarumon and I can't get too far from the part of the island we live on, it's getting harder and harder to evade NeoDevimon's minions."

"Give us a reason to help," said Ajisai as she casually stirred a cocktail in her hand.

"Rumor has it that he's using the Spirit of the Emperor of Wind to increase his power," said Penmon.

Both Emperors paused as Naruto looked at the Wind Charm on his necklace.

 _"Fuu,"_ thought Naruto sadly.

 **(Flashback)**

A four year old Naruto and Ajisai walked through the forest when Ajisai stopped.

"Something wrong?" asked Naruto as he looked back at her.

Ajisai's stomach rumbled and she blushed in embarrassment. Naruto looked in his makeshift knapsack and dumped the contents, which was nothing but air. Ajisai did the same with hers and it too was empty.

"What are we going to do for food?" asked Ajisai.

Naruto looked around then smelled something. He led Ajisai through the bushes and soon came upon a fruit tree with deliciously smelling fruit. Ajisai's mouth watered and Naruto felt his stomach rumbling as well. He walked up to the fruit tree and scurried up it but fell back down about half way up. He tried again but got the same result. This went on for hours before Naruto finally managed to get to a branch with plenty of fruit on it. He slowly scooched along the branch and reached out for the food before he heard a snap and froze.

"What's wrong?" called up Ajisai.

Naruto looked back and saw the branch he was on was about to break. He slowly retreated when the branch broke and Naruto plummeted. A furious gust of wind rushed past them in a second and snatched the fruit from the falling branch while Naruto landed in the bushes.

"Ow," moaned Naruto as Ajisai hurried over to him.

She helped him out of the bushes and looked around.

"Did you see where the branch landed?" asked Naruto as he tried to get feeling back into his body.

Two fruits landed in front of them and they looked up to see a smiling girl about their age with mint green hair and orange eyes smiling at them.

"Well, I go off to get supplies and I come across a couple of newbies," said the girl as she hopped off the tree branch she was on.

Naruto and Ajisai were about to run to catch her when they realized she was gently floating to the ground. She landed then went up to both of them.

"How long have you two been out here?" she asked as she examined them closely.

"I've been here about two months," said Naruto suspiciously as the girl checked every inch of them, "Ajisai here has only been here about two weeks."

"I'm surprised you both survived out here with all the hostile Digimon running about without awakening your elements," said the girl as she stopped in front of them, "Well, Sasuke, Ino, Omoi, Haku, and Kurotsuchi are going to be excited to have two more people joining us."

"There are others here too?" questioned Ajisai hopefully.

"Yep," assured the girl with a toothy grin, "Name's Fuu, Empress of Wind."

"Empress?" asked Naruto in a slightly disapproving tone.

"It's sort of a title I was given," said Fuu as she picked the fruits up off the ground and held them up, "The others will help explain it when we get back to camp."

Naruto and Ajisai's stomachs growled loudly and they both grabbed the fruits and started tearing into them. Fuu laughed and waited for them to finish before leading them both toward her camp.

 **(End Flashback)**

Vritramon landed on the ground and Ajisai hopped off onto the sandy beach while Penmon walked out of the water.

"So, this is File Island," said Ajisai as Vritramon turned back into Naruto, "Doesn't look like anything special."

"NeoDevimon probably already knows we're here," said Penmon, "We need to hurry back to Yukidarumon."

"Why didn't you just have me fly there?" asked Naruto while they started walking.

"We can't have NeoDevimon finding out where the eggs are located," explained Penmon as they headed through the trees.

"Well, we're doing great so far since we landed on the far side of the…" began Ajisai before Naruto stopped her, "What are you…"

Naruto placed a hand over her mouth and everything fell silent. Ajisai took a moment before she too felt something off.

"Thirty yards north by northeast," whispered Naruto.

"Interesting that they aren't ambushing us," whispered Ajisai.

"Go," said Naruto and Ajisai darted in the direction in question.

She shifted into Wolfmon while Naruto shifted into Agnimon and took Penmon with him in the opposite direction.

* * *

Wolfmon saw a LadyDevimon running through the trees and sped up while drawing a Licht Sieger. He tackled the LadyDevimon and held the glowing blade to her neck.

"Why were you watching us?" demanded Wolfmon.

"I-I was ordered to," confessed the terrified Fallen Angel Digimon.

"By NeoDevimon?" questioned Wolfmon while pushing the sword a little closer.

"N-No," stuttered out LadyDevimon, "B-B-By S-S-S-Snatchmon."

 _"Snatchmon again?"_ thought Wolfmon before he stabbed LadyDevimon's moving left hand and causing her to scream in pain, "I have enough on my plate trying to make sure that Naruto remains ignorant of what truly happened a hundred years ago. Tell me why Snatchmon has taken an interest in us or I'll prove that I'm nothing like your Emperor."

"H-He wants the Spirits of the other Emperors," said the pained Digimon, "He… wants to corrupt them to fight… through to Yggdrasil."

 _"Why would he want to get to Yggdrasil?"_ thought Wolfmon before a lightbulb went off inside his head, _"Don't tell me he's…"_

He punched LadyDevimon hard in the face and she turned into BlackTailmon. Wolfmon restrained the cat with ropes of light and went off to find Naruto.

* * *

Agnimon stopped in a desert and shifted back to Naruto as the heat went down.

"How close are we?" asked Naruto.

"Not that far now," said Penmon as he led Naruto back into the forest.

As they walked, Naruto sensed fledging life approach and they exited the trees. They had entered a part of the island with giant kids toys stacked high and countless Digi-Eggs littered the ground with cradles littered between them every so often.

"What is this place?" questioned Naruto as Penmon led him through the sea of Digi-Eggs.

"This is the Village of Beginnings," explained Penmon, "This is one of only three places in the Digital World where Fresh Digimon hatch."

Naruto walked by one of the cradles and stared down at a Paomon. The Fresh Digimon stared up at Naruto with interest and he crouched down.

"Hey, little guy," said Naruto as he gently rubbed the Digimon's head, "Grow up to be big and strong, okay?"

He quickly caught up to Penmon, who took him inside a toy house. Inside, a Yukidarumon was tending to several seven eggs while also trying to keep himself cold.

"Anything?" asked Penmon, causing the Yukidarumon to look up at them.

"No," said the Yukidarumon as Naruto went up to the eggs, "NeoDevimon's men came really close to finding them though."

"Just what does NeoDevimon want with this eggs?" asked Naruto as he gently rubbed each of them.

"He wants to destroy them so that the Chosen Children can never come," said Yukidarumon, "We're strong but… with us living outside of our natural habitat, we're getting weaker and weaker each day."

"Then just give up," said Ajisai as she entered and tossed a BlackTailmon on the ground, "This thing was a LadyDevimon following us until I took care of her."

"We don't just attack other Digimon!" shouted Naruto as Dorumon flew out of Naruto's Digivice.

"Well, to prevent them from escaping we do," retorted Ajisai as FanBeemon flew out of hers.

Naruto growled angrily and picked up BlackGatomon then left with Dorumon. Ajisai's face relaxed and she fell to her rear.

"Are you okay, mistress, buzz?" questioned FanBeemon.

"Yeah," said Ajisai as she rubbed a couple of the eggs before looking at Yukidarumon, "So, why do you think he's using the power of the Emperor of Wind?"

"Anyone who's tried to fight him, none of their attacks even managed to make contact," said Penmon, "They all keep bending around him."

Ajisai sighed and closed her eyes.

"We'll see to it tomorrow," said Ajisai as she went up against a wall and fell asleep.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

LadyDevimon awoke next to a fire but felt her entire body throb with pain.

"I wouldn't move," advised Naruto from the other side of the flames, "I forced an evolution so your body needs to adjust to the sudden change."

Dorumon approached with a pile of fish and Naruto began putting them on sticks to cook them.

"Why did you help me?" asked LadyDevimon, "Why not just get rid of me like the other Emperor tried to do?"

"Because, I owe your Emperor a favor," said Naruto as he increased the heat of the flames for an instant before returning it to normal and moving the fish away, "You were one of the LadyDevimon that placed the Emperor of Darkness's flower during the Rites a hundred years ago."

Lady Devimon remained silent as Dorumon gave her some food as she slowly sat up. She began eating and swallowed the lump in her throat, which wasn't food.

"I'm guessing you're here about the Spirit of the Emperor of Wind," said LadyDevimon.

"Yeah," said Naruto solemnly.

"I heard you and the Emperor of Wind were close," explained LadyDevimon.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he looked at Fuu's charm on his necklace, "She was the last person I spoke to that night."

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto tended the burning flames by the Tree of Beginnings while the other slept a couple yards apart before he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Yes, Fuu?" asked Naruto calmly.

"You're still awake?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow," confessed Naruto as he stared into the flames, "After all these years and all these battles, we're finally going to take him down."

"Why are you nervous?" she asked the boy as she sat next to him, "You're perhaps the strongest out of all of us. You led us to victory over Lucemon and that, in and of itself, is impressive."

"How long have we known each other?" asked Naruto as he looked at her, "I lost track."

"Yeah," confessed Fuu, "I forgot as well."

"Do you ever wonder what life would've been like if we weren't here?" he asked her, "If we hadn't been chosen? It's been so long since we've been home that I can't remember what it looked like."

Fuu seemed to get a little depressed and looked into the flames.

"Now that you mention it, I don't even remember my home," said Fuu, "But our new home is the Digital World and we have so many supporting and believing in us even our… other friends."

"Maybe for you," scoffed Naruto, "Kurama still doesn't really like me."

"Have you ever actually spoken to him?" questioned Fuu.

"So many times," responded Naruto, "But he just doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Just give it time," said Fuu, "He'll come around."

"I just wish he had when we were fighting Lucemon," said Naruto, "If that had happened, we wouldn't have lost so much of our power and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"We get hurt all the time," said Fuu.

"But I don't want you to get hurt," said Naruto as he turned red, "I… I kinda… I sort of…"

"What?" asked Fuu.

Her question was answered a moment later when Naruto placed his lips on hers.

 **(End Flashback)**

Naruto brushed his fingers along his lips as he recalled the memory to Dorumon and LadyDevimon. The two Digimon looked at each other then back to Naruto.

"So… the Emperor of Wind was your first kiss?" asked Dorumon and getting a nod in return, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see how it was any of your business that I was in love with Fuu," said Naruto before looking at LadyDevimon, "Besides, I told that story because I knew that she could relate to how I was feeling. She fell from grace because she lost the one she loved as well."

LadyDevimon looked away in shame and placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your loved one," apologized Naruto as he went over to her, "Help me protect his memory by helping me find his Spirit."

LadyDevimon looked at Naruto outstretched hand then back up at him. She threw Naruto to the side as what seemed like a sphere of plasma tore through her abdomen. Naruto and Dorumon looked in shock as LadyDevimon fell to the ground and Naruto glared at the direction the sphere had come from.

"Go!" ordered Naruto to Dorumon, who started glowing.

 **DORUMON, SHINKA!**

 **DORUGAMON!**

Dorugamon flew into the darkness as Naruto checked on the weakened LadyDevimon.

"I'll be fine," assured LadyDevimon weakly, "Go!"

Naruto gritted his teeth then ran after Dorugamon. LadyDevimon laid there, waiting for her inevitable death when she heard metal footsteps approach. Through the flames, she saw a Digimon looking at her.

"E-Emperor…" she gasped out as she reached toward the Digimon before she closed her eyes and her hand fell, fragmenting before it could touch the flames.

* * *

Vritramon flew up Infinity Mountain and after Dorugamon and game face to face with NeoDevimon.

"You'll pay for what you did!" shouted Vritramon.

NeoDevimon remained silent and raised its arms before bringing them down and sending a raging burst of wind at the pair.

"No doubt about it!" shouted Dorugamon as Vritramon shielded him from the attack with his wing.

"Give Fuu back!" roared Vritramon as he charged forward to punch the Fallen Angel Digimon.

NeoDevimon caught Vritramon's fist then flung him over his head.

"Power Metal!" shouted Dorugamon as he fired a iron sphere from his mouth.

NeoDevimon grabbed a hold of it and it melted away. NeoDevimon charged with his claw pointed at Dorugamon. He quickly darted to the side as Vritramon swiped at him. Vritramon then shifted into Agnimon and began grappling with NeoDevimon.

"Guilty Claw!" declared NeoDevimon as he grabbed Agnimon and sent a wave of darkness over him.

Agnimon roared in pain and kicked NeoDevimon away and fell to one knee.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Dorugamon before he suddenly stopped when a wall of flames prevented him from getting close.

"Stay back!" ordered Agnimon as he charged NeoDevimon.

* * *

A loud explosion reached the ears of the Digimon guarding the Digi-Eggs that belonged to the Chosen Children and they all ran outside and looked up at Infinity Mountain. Ajisai squinted her eyes and saw that the top of the mountain was a little wavy before part of it exploded.

"That's where NeoDevimon is," said Penmon.

Ajisai's Digivice began flashing red and she gritted her teeth.

 _"That idiot,"_ she thought as she changed into Wolfmon, "FanBeemon, let's go,"

"Okay, buzz!" exclaimed FanBeemon as a light appeared on Wolfmon's hip.

 **FANBEEMON, SHINKA!**

 **WASPMON!**

Wolfmon grabbed a hold of Waspmon and both flew up toward the summit of the mountain.

Yukidarumon looked back inside at the eggs and got worried.

* * *

Agnimon hit the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time while NeoDevimon stood tall.

"Damn it, Naruto!" shouted Dorugamon as he watched Agnimon get up again, "Let me help you!"

"Shut up!" shouted Agnimon angrily.

He charged and NeoDevimon evaded the attack for what seemed like the hundredth time. He stuck Agnimon with a ball of plasma right in the gut. Agnimon hacked out some blood as he doubled over and fell onto all fours with NeoDevimon towering over him.

"Licht Kruger!" shouted Wolfmon as he leapt through the flames and shot NeoDevimon in the face with a beam of light.

Waspmon began distracting NeoDevimon while Wolfmon hurried over to check on Agnimon.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped Agnimon up.

"Salamander Break!" yelled Agnimon as he hit Wolfmon with a flaming back kick to the chest, sending him flying through the ring of flames and into a wall of the temple they were in.

"Mistress, buzz!" exclaimed Waspmon as he failed to see NeoDevimon attacking him.

Waspmon was knocked to the ground and Dorugamon had enough. He charged through the flames and knocked NeoDevimon away before tackling Agnimon to the ground. That was the final blow for Agnimon and he turned back into Naruto, who was bleeding from the corner of his mouth.

"Why in the name of Yggdrasil are you attacking Ajisai?!" shouted Dorugamon as Naruto glared up at him.

"You think it's easy seeing the person you love being enslaved?!" yelled Naruto right in Dorugamon's face.

He turned back into Agnimon and knocked Dorugamon away.

"Fuu, I know you're in there!" shouted Agnimon as he attacked NeoDevimon again, "Why are you just letting yourself be used like this?!"

"Gulity Claw!" declared NeoDevimon as he swiped Agnimon across the chest.

Agnimon yelled in excruciating pain and turned back to Naruto in an instant with the ring of flames going out as well.

"Naruto!" shouted Dorugamon as he flew into the fray.

NeoDevimon swatted Dorugamon aside with his wing then grabbed Naruto up by the head. Dorugamon went toward NeoDevimon again but stopped suddenly when NeoDevimon held Naruto between the two of them. NeoDevimon hit Dorugamon with a ball of plasma and sent him crashing through a pillar.

"N-Naruto," grunted Wolfmon as he struggled to get up.

NeoDevimon raised his claw and pointed it directly at Naruto's neck.

"Fuu… I love you," gasped out Naruto as tears streamed down his face with one landing on the wind charm on his necklace.

NeoDevimon plunged his claw forward but was stopped by a bright pink light. He was thrown back without Naruto, who was now in the middle of a shower of feathers and the arms of a familiar Digimon.

"F-Fuu…" whispered Wolfmon when he saw Zephyrmon cradling Naruto in her right arm while glaring at NeoDevimon.

The Emperor of Wind looked down at Naruto and gently caressed his cheek with a talon.

"Fuu…" whispered Naruto as Zephyrmon gave him a look that let him know she was smiling under her mask.

Zephyrmon sat Naruto gently on the ground then turned into a light that merged with the wind charm on Naruto's necklace. Dorugamon grunted as he got up and glared at NeoDevimon. Naruto shakily got to his feet as he held his Digivice tightly in his hand. Both he and Dorugamon roared angrily and Naruto's pendant began glowing.

* * *

 **DORUGAMON, CHO SHINKA!**

Dorugamon flew up high into the sky and threw the clouds as he ignited on fire while his wings grew and body grew as his fur vanished. He turned red and a horn grew from his head while his neck grew. A blade appeared on the tip of his tail before he spread his wings out and the flames dissipated. He let out a mighty roar as he fired a massive sphere of iron that was easily ten times his size at the ground. An enormous explosion occurred and the Digimon landed in the barren landscape.

 **DORUGREYMON!**

* * *

DoruGreymon broke through the ceiling of the temple they were in and Wolfmon grabbed Naruto and left with Waspmon. DoruGreymon flew up into the air and NeoDevimon went after him. Once down near the base of the mountain, everyone looked up to see DoruGreymon still fighting NeoDevimon. DoruGreymon wacked NeoDevimon with his tail and sent him plummeting into the ruins of the temple.

"Metal Meteor!" yelled DoruGreymon.

The sky grew dark and everyone stared in disbelief as a giant ball of metal came down from the heavens. It fell down on Infinity Mountain and crushed about 1,000 feet of it before it shattered exploded and Naruto diverted the explosion away from the island. DoruGreymon landed in front of everyone and Naruto got out of Wolfmon's arms.

"You… evolved," said Naruto to the large Digimon.

"It was because you wanted to protect everyone," explained DoruGreymon, "You wanting to stop NeoDevimon from hurting Digimon with Fuu's power allowed me to evolve."

Naruto noticed something beyond DoruGreymon and went around him. He looked up at Infinity Mountain and drew a symbol in the air made out of fire with two fingers. Once done, the symbol flew at Infinity Mountain while growing larger before encasing it.

"Why are you sealing Infinity Mountain?" questioned Ajisai as she came up behind him with FanBeemon on her head.

Naruto remained silent and gave her a smile before hopping on DoruGreymon and holding his hand out to her. Ajisai took Naruto's hand with him pulling her up behind him and DoruGreymon taking off a moment later. As they flew back to the Village of Beginnings, Ajisai leaned against Naruto's back and closed her eyes, feeling content for the first time in years.

They landed outside the hideout where the Penmon and Yukidarumon were and DoruGreymon turning into Dorimon, who jump into Naruto's arms before they all headed inside.

"NeoDevimon shouldn't be a prob…" he began before he realized that Penmon and Yukidarumon weren't in the hideout with the eggs.

Ajisai looked at the note that was left behind and scowled.

"Those selfish bastards," said Ajisai angrily as she passed the note along to Naruto.

Naruto's face contorted in rage before the note exploded into flames.

"We're going to have to find a new caretaker for these eggs," said Ajisai.

"Go look for one," said Naruto as he sat down with Dorimon, "I'll keep an eye on these for now."

Ajisai left with FanBeemon while Dorimon hopped out of Naruto's arms. Naruto finally relaxed his sore body and fell asleep.

 **(Naruto's Dream)**

Naruto stood on a beach during a bright and sunny day when he felt someone approach. He turned around and was surprised a little at who he saw.

"Fuu," he said.

"Yo," said Fuu as she approached, "You, Dorumon, and Ajisai have been doing well."

"Would be better if you and the others were still around," said Naruto as he turned back to the surf.

"Do you know what happened that night?" she asked.

"Mother and Dorumon have been feeding me those mushrooms that mess with your memory but they have to constantly keep feeding me them or my memories will return," said Naruto sadly, "Yes, I remember what happened."

"I don't blame you for killing me, Naruto," said Fuu, "We weren't ourselves."

"I know that," assured Naruto as he clenched his hand, "It's all Snatchmon's fault that you aren't here. It's his fault that I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what?" teased Fuu with a smile, "Tell me that you love me?"

Naruto just turned away and kept his back to her. Fuu wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder lovingly.

"I enjoyed what we did before that, Naruto," said Fuu happily as she drifted off, "But you need to get over me. If you don't, you'll never be able to move on with your life."

"I know," said Naruto as he closed his eyes and felt Fuu's hand against his chest, "I promise that I will find the others so we can be reunited and put an end to Yggdrasil and Snatchmon's plans."

Fuu let go of Naruto and started walking away.

"Say hi to Chomei for me when you see him!" she called back.

She then stopped and held her fist over her head before vanishing completely.

 **(End Naruto's Dream)**

 _"Fuu,"_ thought Naruto as he opened his eyes slightly.

"How was your nap?" asked Dorimon.

Naruto just smiled kindly and went up to the eggs. He looked at his right hand and a mark appeared on the back of his palm. He placed his hand on each egg and each time he did, the mark on the back of his hand would glow for about two seconds each time.

"You're giving them your Blessing?" questioned Dorimon.

"These Digimon and their partners will be in grave danger in the future," said Naruto as he stood up, "I'm going to ask Ajisai to give them hers as well just in case."

He stretched and went outside. He closed his eyes and just listened. He frowned as he opened his eyes and felt something in the distance.

"What's going on?" asked Ajisai as she and FanBeemon approached.

"I'll tell you in a second," said Naruto cautiously before looking at her, "We got anybody to watch the eggs?"

"I found an Elecmon and a Leomon to watch over this village," explained Ajisai, "I told them about the Digi-Eggs and they agreed to keep them secret."

"There are other Spirits on this island," said Naruto.

"Are you sure, buzz?" asked FanBeemon.

"Positive," replied Naruto, "We're going to need to remain here for a while in order to find them."

"But what about Antylamon?" questioned Dorimon.

"I'll send somebody to send her a message," said Ajisai as she yawned, "Right now, I need some sleep."

"Would you mind giving the Digi-Eggs your Blessing first?" asked Naruto of the Emperor of Light.

"Sure," yawned Ajisai as she headed inside with FanBeemon and Dorimon.

Naruto looked out at the sea of eggs and smiled before he too headed inside.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Tailmon

**Tailmon! Why Did You Sell Your Soul to the Devil?**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

Naruto watched everyone sleep and took a deep breath before he walked away, making sure not to wake anybody up after he left a note with Dorumon.

 _"If I'm going to get some answers, I need to force it,"_ thought Naruto as he flipped the hood of his cloak over his head, _"I need to force the Final Confrontation."_

 **(Two Hours Later)**

Naruto looked up at Vamdemon's castle and clenched his fists. He walked forward and came to a small cave. He went through, feeling his foot sink after about twenty minutes. He spun around and grabbed the edge of the cliff he'd stepped off. He grunted as he swung his free arm up and grabbed the cliff. He took several deep breaths before he felt something on his hands. He looked up and saw FanBeemon holding onto him and trying to pull him over. Naruto grunted and finally managed to pull himself over and relaxed as FanBeemon let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, FanBeemon," said Naruto.

"Anytime, your majesty," said the exhausted FanBeemon.

"Why is Ajisai with Vamdemon?" questioned Naruto.

FanBeemon remained silent but appeared to be struggling with maintaining his silence.

"If Ajisai is in danger, I need to know," said Naruto empathetically, "I can help her."

"It's not that she's in danger," said FanBeemon, "It's the Chosen Children that are."

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"I… I can't say," said FanBeemon regretfully.

"Well, can you at least help me get into the castle?" asked Naruto.

FanBeemon nodded and led Naruto inside. The cave soon turned into bricks of stone and FanBeemon led Naruto into a storage room.

"Hardly anyone comes down this far, buzz," said FanBeemon as he turned to Naruto, "You should be safe to rest here for a while, buzz."

"Thank you, FanBeemon," said Naruto as he sat in a corner, "Can you please not tell Ajisai that I'm here yet?"

"Unless it comes up, you have my word, buzz," assured FanBeemon as he left.

Several small floating flames appeared around the room with Naruto closing his eyes to get some sleep.

 **(Three Hours Later)**

Naruto woke up when he felt someone approach but kept his eyes closed and didn't move. He heard the door open then made his move. He instantly turned into Agnimon and pinned a Wizarmon against the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't deep fry you," said Agnimon with a glare.

"I swear that I mean you no harm, my Emperor," said Wizarmon in slight fear, "FanBeemon sent me down here to make sure you were okay."

"And why should I trust you?" questioned Agnimon as he pressed his forearm further into Wizarmon's neck.

"Uzu… maki," said Wizarmon while he started to lose his breath.

Agnimon tensed and pulled back as Wizarmon fell to the ground.

"What did you say?" demanded Agnimon.

"That's your name isn't it?" responded Wizarmon, "Uzumaki is your name from when you were human."

Agnimon clenched his fists and pulled his hand back.

"Neko Punch!" shouted Tailmon as she punched Agnimon in the face.

Agnimon stumbled back a couple steps then looked at Tailmon as she stood protectively over Wizarmon.

"Tailmon?" questioned Agnimon in shock.

Tailmon helped Wizarmon up and they both ran further into the castle.

"Tailmon, wait!" shouted Agnimon as he went after them.

"The Emperor of Fire is in the castle!" shouted Tailmon as she ran through the castle with Wizarmon, "The Emperor of Fire is in the castle!"

* * *

"Trouble!" exclaimed PicoDevimon as he burst into Vamdermon's throne room as he was in a meeting with Ajisai, "The Emperor of Fire is in the castle!"

"What?!" exclaimed Vamdemon as he stood up.

"Either he's very confident in his abilities or his even more of an idiot than I thought," said Ajisai as she walked out of the room, "I'll handle this."

* * *

"Out of my way!" shouted Agnimon as he kicked a Phatomon away and continued after Tailmon.

Tailmon led him back outside and they stopped at the edge of a cliff. Agnimon panted as Tailmon turned around and stared at him.

"Tailmon, why are you part of Vamdemon's army?" questioned Agnimon as Tailmon scoffed.

"That's none of your business," said Tailmon calmly.

"So all those times we played together when you were Plotmon meant nothing?!" shouted Agnimon.

Tailmon tackled Agnimon just as a beam of white light flew over them.

"I'm hoping that was inadvertent," said Ajisai as she stepped out of cave.

"You okay, Tailmon?" questioned Agnimon as he stood up and faced Ajisai.

"Don't tell me you're here to try and get me to agree to the Final Confrontation?" said Ajisai amusingly, "That's never going to happen. As far as I'm concerned, you dropped out eons ago."

 **SLIDE EVOLUTION!**

 **VRITRAMON!**

Vritramon glared at Ajisai and held his arms at his sides. He turned the inside of his arms out then bent his elbows. The golden armor on his arms spun around and revealed cannons in them.

"Corona Blaster!" shouted Vritramon as the canons fired a barrage of fiery bullets at Ajisai.

The bullets exploded and covered Ajisai in smoke. The smoke soon dispersed and Vritramon went wide eyed at what he saw. In Ajisai's place was now a Digimon that looked like Wolfmon but had Garummon's armor. In the Digimon's right hand was an enormous sword. The Digimon raised its sword and it ignited in what seemed to be blue flames. The flames parted from the sword to take the shape of a giant wolf with red eyes that easily dwarfed Vritramon.

"Zweihänder!" shouted the Digimon as the wolf over it pounced on Vritramon.

It vanished a foot from Vritramon and the Digimon swung its sword at him. The blow landed and Vritramon skidded right to the edge of the cliff. He fell to one knee as he glowed and turned back into Naruto. He heard what sounded like something opening and looked up to see the cannon of the Digimon pointed right at his face.

"So long, your majesty," said the Digimon.

 **(The Next Day)**

"HE DID WHAT?!" shouted Lopmon furiously.

Everyone grabbed their ears and gave Lopmon looks as she read Naruto's note.

"That idiot!" she shouted as she stomped around, "He's nowhere near strong enough to face Ajisai yet!"

"Lopmon, calm down," said Yamato, "What is it that Naruto did exactly?"

"He went to Vamdemon's castle to confront Ajisai!" shouted Lopmon, "But Ajisai is far stronger than him!"

"How so?" questioned Palmon.

Lopmon took a deep breath and remained silent for a moment.

"Each of the Emperors has two Digimon forms," explained Lopmon, "However, Ajisai is the only one to achieve a third by transforming into both of her forms at the exact same time. She never revealed it to Naruto so he's going to get himself killed by forcing the Final Confrontation."

"What's the Final Confrontation?" asked Gabumon.

"It's the climax of the Imperial Battle Royal," said Dorumon as everyone turned to him, "Each Emperor attracts Digimon to them, forces them into their strongest form or one that is advantageous to them then they all battle to the death with each sides' Digimon fighting alongside a specific Emperor."

"Aren't we affected?" asked Patamon.

"As the Digimon partners of the Chosen Children, you're all immune to the effects," explained Dorumon, "However, it can't be started without the remaining Emperors agreeing to it."

"So, Naruto's basically gone to Vamdemon's castle to convince Ajisai to agree to the Final Confrontation?" asked Takeru.

Both Dorumon and Lopmon nodded before a strange station appeared before them and an image of an old man appeared inside.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he awoke on a pile of hay and found Wizarmon tending to a fire.

"Oh, you're awake," said Wizarmon.

Naruto sat up and grunted a little.

"I'm not that good with treating wounds so I did the best I could," explained Wizarmon as Naruto grabbed a bucket of water next to him and drank deeply from it.

After quenching his thirst, Naruto looked up at Wizarmon.

"How did you know my name?" questioned Naruto cautiously, "I haven't revealed it to anyone in years."

"FanBeemon," stated Wizarmon as he continued tending to the flames, "He told me your name and said that you only ever reveal it to those you trust."

Naruto looked away in shame and closed his eyes.

"Are you close with Tailmon?" asked Naruto.

Wizarmon looked back and Naruto and blinked.

"Yeah," said Wizarmon as he stood up, "She's my best friend."

"Years ago, I thought I knew her," said Naruto as he closed his eyes and recalled when he first met Tailmon.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto walked along a beach when his Digivice began going off. He looked at it and ran toward the source. He stopped at a chasm and looked down. He saw a glowing light a couple yards down then slowly descended down to it. He stopped on the ledge that the light was on and picked it up.

"Hello, old friend," said Naruto as he absorbed the ball of light into his hand and a new charm appeared on his necklace.

He started climbing back up when the rock he had his hand on broke off and he fell back down onto the ledge. He grunted as he rubbed his behind then looked up.

"Is someone there?!" he called out to the ledge, "I need help down here!"

When no one answered, Naruto slumped down as a ball of fire appeared to keep him warm. As time passed the ball of fire got smaller and the sky got dark. Naruto didn't know how long he'd been there but knew that Lopmon would kill him for leaving without permission. A thick vine fell down next to him and Naruto looked up.

"Grab that and climb up!" called out a voice from above.

Naruto quickly grabbed the vine and started climbing. As soon as he got to the edge, he saw a paw reach out to him and he took it. The paw pulled him over and Naruto slumped on the ground in exhaustion.

"Y-You're… one of the Ten Emperors," said the Digimon that saved Naruto.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he looked up at the small Digimon, "Thank you for helping me."

"N-N-No problem, your majesty," said the Digimon quickly.

"What is your name?" asked Naruto gently.

"Plotmon, sir," said the Digimon.

Naruto noticed the Tag and Crest attached to Plotmon and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you searching for something?" he asked.

"I…" began Plotmon quietly, "I've been searching for someone. I don't know who, but I do know that I need to get to that person and protect them as quickly as possible."

Naruto looked at the charms on his necklace, smiling, before he looked at Plotmon.

"Hey, wanna come rest up at my place?" he asked, "I'm sure mother wouldn't mind."

"M-Me?" asked Plotmon in shock, "S-Stay with one of the Ten Emperors?"

"Well, it would actually be me, mother, Dorumon, FanBeemon, and FanBeemon's mistress," said Naruto in disappointment.

"Another Emperor is there as well?" asked Plotmon in disbelief before she fainted from excitement and surprise.

Naruto smiled and picked up Plotmon then headed home.

 **(End Flashback)**

Naruto frowned as the embers of the fire died and he gazed at Wizarmon.

"Why is Vamdemon going to the human world?" asked Naruto.

"Apparently there is an eighth Chosen Child," said Wizarmon, "Vamdemon is going to the human world to find the Chosen Child and kill them."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment then opened them with anger burning at his core.

"Can you bring out my latent powers?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm not sure that's possible, your majesty," said Wizarmon.

"I don't actually need you to bring it to the surface," said Naruto seriously, "I just need you to make me remember how I felt that day when all the other Emperors died then I can take it from there."

Wizarmon seemed torn by this but nodded.

"I shall try," he said as he held out his staff, "But I can't guarantee that it'll work."

"Do it," ordered Naruto.

Wizarmon closed his eyes and fired a bolt of lightning that hit Naruto right between the eyes. Naruto flew back and slumped against the wall. He remained motionless for a moment before his body began glowing red, causing Wizarmon to back away in shock and surprise.

 **(Two Hours Later)**

Ajisai walked up to the large gate that led to the Chosen Children's world then closed her eyes as she thought back.

 **(Flashback)**

"What's taking him so long?" questioned the disgruntled Turuiemon as she looked at a clock, "He said he was going to be back in two hours and it's been about seven."

Ajisai looked at the clock as well in distress.

"I can't wait any longer," said Ajisai as she stood up, "I'm…

"I'm home!" declared Naruto happily.

"Where have you been?!" shouted Turuiemon in Naruto's face, "I have been worried sick about you and you have the gall to…"

She then noticed the scared Plotmon in Naruto's arms and looked at it.

"Why do you have a Plotmon with you?" she asked.

"Well, I got stuck in a chasm and Plotmon here helped me out," replied Naruto as he cradled the still frightened Digimon.

"Y-Yeah," stuttered Plotmon, "H-His majesty w-w-was stuck and I h-h-h-helped him."

"Well, I guess I should thank you for helping Naruto," said Turuirmon as she tried to hide her relief.

"Hey, can Plotmon stay with us for a couple of days?" asked Naruto, "I sort of promised to help her find her friend."

After a moment of thinking it over, Turuiemon sighed in defeat and Plotmon smiled.

"Dorumon, we've got a new friend staying with us!" called out Naruto as he went into the back.

Ajisai sighed in relief as she sat back down then fell asleep. Turuiemon covered her over with a blanket and smiled before getting back to work on dinner for Naruto.

"Please, don't leave me," muttered Ajisai fearfully in her sleep.

Turuiemon looked back at her at this before looking at the mushrooms she was about to put in Naruto's food. She took a deep breath then threw them out.

 **(End Flashback)**

When Ajisai opened up her eyes, she was standing by Vamdemon, with FanBeemon on her other side, as the doors to the human world opened and a bright light shone through.

"Ajisai!" shouted a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Turuiemon leading everyone down into the room.

"You're here sooner than I expected," said Ajisai.

"Where is Naruto?!" shouted Dorumon angrily.

"I'm afraid that Naruto will no longer be joining us," said Ajisai as Vamdemon left in his carriage, "He is no longer with us."

"What?!" shouted Taichi angrily.

"Right now, he's at the bottom of a cliff," said Ajisai with a smug grin, "You should've seen the look on his face when he fell."

Turuiemon gritted her teeth and charged Ajisai as she glowed brightly and grew bigger.

 **TURUIEMON, CHO SHINKA!**

 **ANTYLAMON!**

"Asipatravana!" shouted Antylamon as she spun in a circle, causing a tornado.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" declared Ajisai as she was engulfed in a bright light, "BeoWolfmon!"

BeoWolfmon raised Trinität and grunted under the force of the tornado then deflected it into through the portal. Dorumon ran forward and FanBeemon jumped onto his face.

"Get off me!" shouted Dorumon.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt my mistress!" shouted FanBeemon as he and Dorumon stumbled through the portal.

"Well, that couldn't have been easier," said BeoWolfmon.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" questioned an all too familiar sounding echo.

"Impossible!" shouted BeoWolfmon as he looked around to try and find the source of the voice.

"Tailmon, I don't know why you joined Vamdemon but I hope this will lead you to finding who you wanted to find all those years ago," said the voice, "However, Ajisai, you say you saw the eyes of a monster all those years ago."

Something red came down from the ceiling and landed in front of BeoWolfmon and shot an enormous sphere of flames at him. BeoWolfmon skidded to a halt mere inches from the portal whatever attacked him spread its wings.

"Did that monster happen to look like this?" questioned Aldamon to the delight of the Chosen Children and their Digimon.

"Naruto!" they all exclaimed happily.

"This can't be!" shouted BeoWolfmon as he glared at Aldamon, "You shouldn't be able to achieve a Double Spirit Evolution!"

"I remember that day clearer now," said Aldamon as he looked at his hand, "As you all know, I killed the other eight Emperors. However, I remember something that you don't, Ajisai."

Aldamon clenched his hand and glared at BeoWolfmon.

"You all went insane and started massacring innocent Digimon," stated Aldamon, "I killed them because I had no choice. This time, in order to stop you, I'll finish the job!"

He flew toward BeoWolfmon and glanced at Tailmon as he passed her.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto trudged through a desert before collapsing on the ground.

"This is ridiculous," he said to himself, "I should be able to manipulate the temperature but this is just insane."

He pushed himself up and made his way into a forest. With a sigh of relief, he rested in the shade for a little bit. After dozing off to sleep for a few minutes, Naruto woke with a mighty yawn and stretched. He began heading home when something caught his ear. He spun around and threw a small spear made of flames through the trees. A Tailmon fell out of the trees, landing on their feet and staring at Naruto.

"It's been a long time, Emperor of Fire," said Tailmon calmly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he noticed the gleam in its eyes.

"Plotmon?" questioned Naruto.

"It's Tailmon now," said Tailmon with a smile.

Naruto pulled Tailmon into a hug and laughed in joy as Tailmon just smiled.

"What have you been doing since you left?" asked Naruto, "Are you still searching for that person or Digimon?"

"Yeah," lied Tailmon, "I still haven't found them yet though."

"Well, don't give up," said Naruto.

"How have things with Ajisai and the others been?" asked the Digimon.

"Well, Ajisai has gotten a little hard to deal with," said Naruto.

"As expected," said Tailmon.

"Other than that, things have been pretty tame," finished Naruto.

"How are you doing on finding the Spirits?" asked Tailmon.

"I've only got two left," replied Naruto proudly.

"Actually, you have one left," said Tailmon as she held up a paw and a glowing light appeared in it.

 **(End Flashback)**

 _"Goodbye,_ _my old friend,"_ thought Aldamon as he grabbed BeoWolfmon then tackled him through the portal.

* * *

 **No, I'm not dead. I've just been busy. I'm taking summer classes and I've got a new part time job that are taking up a lot of my time. I will try to update my stories more often but I wouldn't get your hopes up.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. The Lost Chapter: Haku

**The Lost Chapter: Haku**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

"So, where do you wanna start the search?" questioned Ajisai.

It had been about a week since they arrived on File Island and defeated NeoDevimon for Fuu's Spirit. Naruto and Ajisai were currently having a tense truce amongst themselves to put their differences aside until they left.

Naruto remained silent for a moment and closed his eyes. Thousands of sounds filled his ears as he calmly breathed throughout the silence. After the moment had passed Naruto sighed.

"I have no…" began Naruto before he felt something pull at him in the back of his head.

 **(Dream)**

Naruto looked around a snowy field with nothing else inside except the black horizon.

 _"Naruto…"_ came a ghostly voice and making the boy look around, _"Naruto…"_

 _"This feeling…"_ thought Naruto seriously, _"Haku?"_

 _"Naruto…"_ came the voice again, _"Naruto…"_

 **(End Dream)**

Naruto staggered forward and took several deep breaths.

"What happened?" asked Dorumon.

"Haku…" said Naruto as he leaned against his partner, "I heard Haku…"

"Are you sure?" questioned Ajisai.

"I'm sure," said Naruto as he finally caught his breath, "We need to find Haku."

"Well, the most likely place is the ice region of the island, buzz" said FanBeemon, "We should go search there, buzz."

"Let me take care of the transportation," said Dorumon with a smile as Naruto's Digivice began glowing.

 **DORUMON, SHINKA!**

 **DORUGAMON!**

"Hop on," said Dorugamon with everyone filing on.

He flapped his wings then took off into the sky. As they soared over the forest, both Naruto and Ajisai thought back to the first time they really met Haku.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto and Ajisai entered their shared room for the night and looked went over to their beds.

"It's so good to finally be in a real bed again," said Ajisai as she flopped on the bed.

"I missed this," said Naruto as he felt the softness of the pillow against his head.

The atmosphere suddenly got chilly as the door opened and they looked to see an older boy standing in the doorway.

"It's not going to last," said the boy, "We're only here until tomorrow where we'll be divided up."

"Who are you and what do you mean?" questioned Ajisai.

"Stop trying to scare them, Haku," said Fuu as she entered, "You have to forgive him. He's a little… anxious."

"They should know what's going to happen," said Haku, "They probably won't see each other for a long time."

"What's he talking about, Fuu?" asked Naruto as he sat up while tossing a blanket over to Fuu.

Fuu sighed and sat down at the end of his bed.

"Tomorrow, we'll all be separated and paired with a Digimon that will raise us from now on," said Fuu regretfully.

"No!" exclaimed Ajisai, "I wanna stay with Naruto!"

"We don't have a choice," said Haku as he leaned against the wall, "We each have a different power inside of us and we need to hone that power so we can fight each other."

"But why?" asked Ajisai.

"Only one can be King of the Digital World," explained Fuu, "That's what Yggdrasil decreed."

Naruto got up and left the room, glaring at Haku as he passed. He exited the colosseum and went to sit on top of it. The atmosphere grew colder and Naruto clenched his hands as Haku sat next to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about doing that back there," apologized Haku, "The truth is none of us want to fight each other."

Haku got into a fetal position and began shaking.

"We're all scared," he confessed, "A lot of us lived in war before we came here and others had heard of how devastating war is."

He began crying silently and Naruto noticed this.

"I don't want to die," said Haku fearfully, "I don't wanna die. I want to live."

Naruto looked at his hand and a minute wisp of flames came out of it.

 **(End Flashback)**

Dorugamon landed in the ice area of File Island and everyone filed off of him.

"Where do you think we should start looking?" asked Dorugamon as he returned to being Dorumon.

"We should probably split up," suggested Ajisai, "We'll cover more ground that way."

Naruto held up a ball of flames and tossed it to Ajisai.

"That'll keep you warm for the next couple of hours," said Naruto, "We'll meet back here if we find anything."

To make it easier for them to find later, Naruto placed his hand in the snow and melted a large hole in it. Naruto went off with Dorumon while Ajisai took FanBeemon and went in another.

"Where do you want to search first, mistress, buzz?" questioned FanBeemon.

"Actually, there's something we need to check out before we do that," said Ajisai as she headed into a snowy forest and she pulled something out of her pocket.

It appeared to be an eyeball with a white case around it and a switch on the side.

* * *

"So, what was Haku like?" asked Dorumon.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Naruto in surprise, "You've met him."

"Only in passing," said Dorumon, "We never really talked all that much. I was always with you."

"Well, at first, I thought Haku was a bit of a jerk," said Naruto as he thought back, "But he was just as scared as the rest of us when we were first separated."

Naruto gave a small chuckle and looked at the ice charm on his necklace.

"He was actually the one who gave me the idea to fight Yggdrasil instead," confessed Naruto, "He ended up being one of my best…"

He stopped talking when he saw the Penmon from before walking by. The Penmon looked at Naruto and Dorumon before it turned deathly pale. An instant later, Penmon was running away from Agnimon.

"You coward!" shouted Agnimon as he chased after the Digimon.

"We left a note!" cried Penmon as he continued running.

* * *

Ajisai and FanBeemon entered an ice cave and FanBeemon found it was surprisingly warm.

"It feels just like if we were in a warm forest, buzz," said FanBeemon as they came up to an ice door.

"Naruto and Haku were the only ones who could control the temperature," said Ajisai as she looked around the outside of the door for something, "Haku also had a tendency to hide simple things in order to challenge us."

FanBeemon landed on an icicle and his weight made it tilt to the right. The door opened and Ajisai looked at her partner.

"Good job," she complimented.

They both headed inside and FanBeemon nearly fell out of the air when he saw the insane detail in the ice furniture. Ajisai just casually walked over to a picture frame and picked it up.

"How…" began the shocked FanBeemon.

"The Emperor of Ice had a lot of taste in the fancier things," said Pajiramon as she came out of the kitchen.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Pajiramon," said Ajisai with a bow.

"As it is to see you, Emperor of Light," said Pajiramon as she sat down a tray of tea and snacks for Ajisai and FanBeemon.

"How…" began FanBeemon again.

"The Emperor of Ice gave me a bit of his powers so I could survive here when he left," said Pajiramon, "What can I do to help my son's friends?"

"Well, Naruto-sama is off looking for one of Haku's spirits, buzz," said FanBeemon.

"But I need to ask you about something else," said Ajisai as she took a sip of tea.

"What do you need to ask?" questioned Pajiramon as she took a drink of tea as well.

"Did Haku ever talk with a Digimon called Snatchmon?" questioned Ajisai.

Pajiramon paused and sat down her tea cup.

"And what if he did?" asked Pajiramon.

"I believe Snatchmon is trying to infect the Digital World and enter the server of the Olympos XII," explained Ajisai.

"I see," said Pajiramon as she closed her eyes, "That would be a problem if the Olympos XII were to die."

"So, did he meet with Snatchmon?" asked Ajisai as FanBeemon helped himself to some sandwiches.

"He did," said Pajiramon, "Although, I don't understand why you would bad about him. Snatchmon was a friend to Haku."

"A friend?" asked Ajisai.

"He met Snatchmon about five months before you all went and fought Lucemon," explained Pajiramon, "He helped Haku reach his level of power far quicker than anyone thought possible."

"I see," said Ajisai as she took a bite of a sandwich.

She tasted something off and looked at Pajiramon in shock then dropped the sandwich to the floor as she started getting dizzy. She got to her feet and tried to make it to the door before she suddenly fell unconscious. Pajiramon lowered her head as she picked up Ajisai then left the house.

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself?" questioned Naruto to the bound Penmon.

"I know we shouldn't have just left," said Penmon regretfully, "But we had to otherwise we would've died."

"A likely story," said Naruto as he folded his arms.

"Naruto, just let him go," said Dorumon in annoyance, "We're not here to scold him. We're here to find Haku's Spirit."

"Fine," said Naruto as he snapped his fingers and the ropes binding Penmon burned away.

Penmon took several deep breaths and looked up at Naruto.

"Thank you for sparing me, Emperor," groveled Penmon.

"Stop that!" shouted Naruto, "I hate groveling."

Penmon stood straight and made to leave before Vritramon grabbed him by the head.

"I'm not done with you yet," said Naruto, "You're going to help us find the spirit of the Emperor of Ice."

"Y-Yes, sir," said Penmon fearfully before Vritramon dropped him and turned back into Naruto.

"Now, has anything strange been going on?" questioned Dorumon.

"Several Digimon have been disappearing lately," said Penmon.

"I see," said Lopmon, "And do you have any idea of the general area?"

Naruto and Dorumon turned pale and looked between themselves to see the small rabbit standing there.

"Wh-Wh-When did you get here?!" exclaimed the frightened Naruto.

"I got here yesterday," said Lopmon, "You had been gone for several days without telling me what was taking so long. And I saw Dorugamon flying in this direction."

"I knew I was forgetting something," muttered Naruto under his breath before looking back at Penmon, "Answer her question."

"It was just outside the village nearby," explained Penmon, "Pajiramon-sama comes by to check on everyone and makes sure that the babies are safe."

"Pajiramon, huh?" asked Dorumon, "I haven't seen her in a long time. Her stew was always my favorite."

"And what about mine?" questioned Lopmon disgustingly.

"Oh, I mean that it was my second favorite," said Dorumon with a nervous chuckle.

Lopmon scowled at Dorumon before they both noticed Naruto was walking with Penmon. They quickly caught up and Naruto felt something off. They arrived at the small village of igloos a few minutes later and Penmon raised his voice.

"Minna, we have an Emperor here!" he called out.

All the Digimon came out of the igloos and clamored around Naruto. He smiled as he listened to them all talk at once then held up his hand. The Digimon fell silent instantly and watched Naruto with baited breath.

"I heard about the disappearances and I'll put a stop to them," stated Naruto to the cheers of the Digimon, "Just go about business as usual and stay away from the area others have been vanishing in."

The Digimon nodded and went on their way.

"That's very nice of you, Naruto," said Pajiramon as she came up to them.

"It's what an Emperor is supposed to do," said Naruto as he turned to Pajiramon with a smile, "It's been a while, Pajiramon."

"It has been a long time, Naruto," said Pajiramon as she returned the smile before turning to Lopmon, who evolved to Antylamon, "How long has it been since we last spoke to each other, Antylamon?"

"About 110 years," said Antylamon calmly.

"That long, huh?" asked Pajiramon, "Well, I'm just here to pick up a few things. You all are welcome to come back to the house for something to eat."

"Will you make some stew?!" questioned Dorumon urgently and getting a kick in the rear from Antylamon.

"Sure," said Pajiramon.

"Have you run into Ajisai yet?" questioned Naruto, "She should be around here as well."

"I haven't seen her," said Pajiramon, "I'll be on the lookout for her on my way back."

"Well then, we have to be going," said Antylamon, "We have disappearances to investigate."

"Then I'll see you tonight," said Pajiramon as she went off into the village.

"Well, I better be getting home," said Penmon as he hurried home.

Naruto climbed onto Antylamon's shoulder as Dorumon took the forward position as they headed out of the village when the Deva noticed Naruto was troubled.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Pajiramon is hiding something," said Naruto quietly so Dorumon couldn't hear, "She was recently near Ajisai."

"How can you tell?" asked Antylamon.

"I gave Ajisai a flame that would keep her warm," explained Naruto, "It also gives off a unique heat signature that attaches to those that have been around it."

"But why would Pajiramon lie about being near Ajisai?" questioned Antylamon.

"I don't know," said Naruto as they reached the outskirts, "But it is very…"

He froze and Antylamon stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Antylamon, causing Dorumon to stop and look back at them.

Naruto hopped off Antylamon and walked forward a little. He looked around in surprise then held up the ice charm of his necklace.

 _"How is this possible?"_ he thought, _"He's dead."_

 **(Flashback)**

As everyone was sorted, Antylamon looked at the last two in line, Naruto and Ajisai, before her eyes settled on Naruto. Naruto lowered his head and walked forward. Ajisai grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and he looked back at her.

"Please, don't go," she said fearfully.

"I'm sorry," he apologized through tears as he walked up to Antylamon.

Antylamon knelt down and looked at the depressed Naruto.

"I know you're upset about leaving your friend," said Antylamon as she picked up Naruto and put him on her shoulder then walked out of the colosseum, "But you'll see her again."

Just as had gotten a few feet from the colosseum, a scream of pain reached their ears and Naruto's blood ran cold. He jumped off Antylamon and back into the colosseum. Sandiramon was towering over Ajisai, who appeared to be in pain. Naruto clenched his fists and ran forward. He let out a monstrous roar, causing everyone to look at him as he was engulfed in a mountainous ball of flames. A giant red, gold, and winged dragon swatted Sandiramon away and stood over Ajisai, growling defensively.

"N-Naruto?" asked Ajisai as she looked up at the dragon.

The dragon breathed out minute amounts of flames just as Antylamon ran in.

"Impossible," she said in disbelief, "How did he achieve his form already?"

 **"No,"** said the dragon in a strained version of Naruto's voice, **"No fighting. There shall be no fighting."**

Everyone remained silent as the dragon spread his wings then flew up into the sky. They watched as the dragon fired an enormous beam further into the sky. It shatter the sky, revealing an entirely different part of the Digital World and he flew toward it. Several shadows appeared on the other side of the shattered sky and each fired off an attack at the dragon. The dragon dodged each of the attacks before a single sphere struck him in the face and sent him flying back to the ground. The dragon was engulfed in flames that shrank until it stopped to reveal Naruto lying on the ground. He glared up at the shattered sky before it was repaired instantly.

"Naruto!" called out Ajisai as she, the others, and the Deva ran up to him.

She helped Naruto to his feet and he took several deep breaths as he looked at everyone else gathered there.

"No one is going to die," he stated, "Yggdrasil is the only one that's going to die. I refuse to let others tell me my destiny. If you all truly feel the way Haku said you all do, then you know that we can't stand by and let Yggdrasil do this."

They all looked at each other before Naruto leaned on Ajisai a little more.

"If you ever need me, you know how to find me," he whispered to her before he limped over to Antylamon.

He started to fall and Antylamon caught him. Ajisai finally realized she was holding something in her hand and looked down to see it was what appeared to be an eye with a white shell on the back and a switch on the side. She looked up at Naruto, who managed to stand on his own two feet and raised his fist over his head before he left with Antylamon.

 **(End Flashback and That Night)**

Naruto, Dorumon, and Turuiemon entered Pajiramon's house and found her waiting with several bowls of stew.

"Yay!" exclaimed Dorumon as he went and got his stew, "It's been so long since I had this!"

Turuiemon cleared her throat and Dorumon quickly turned to her with a nervous smile.

"But this is nothing compared to your heavenly tasting stew," he said quickly.

"Sure," said Turuiemon as they took their seats.

The moment they sat down, Dorumon began quickly eating while Naruto and Turuiemon took a minute.

"I'll be back in a bit," said Pajiramon, "I've got to go check up on some errands then I'll be back."

The moment she left, Dorumon passed out and Naruto waved his hand over the stew.

"She put a sedative in it," said Naruto as the stew dried up.

"Why would she do this?" questioned Turuiemon.

"I don't know," said Naruto angrily as he headed for the door, "Stay with Dorumon until he wakes up."

He opened the door then slammed it behind him. Turuiemon looked at the unconscious Dorumon before she noticed that Naruto had left behind his necklace and his Digivice.

* * *

Pajiramon left the village a few minutes later and started heading back when Vritramon came out of nowhere and grabbed her. He pinned her against a tree and glared at her.

"Where is Ajisai?" he growled out.

"I told you that I hadn't seen them," said Pajiramon quickly.

"Don't lie to me!" shouted Vritramon, "I know Ajisai came into contact with you recently. Tell me where she is before I send you to join Haku."

"He isn't dead!" shouted Pajiramon in tears, "He's alive!"

"Impossible!" snapped Vritramon, "I have one of his Spirits."

"But… Snatchmon said…" began Pajiramon before she yelled in pain as Vritramon squeezed harder.

"Snatchmon is involved?!" growled out Vritramon, "Where is he?!"

"I-In th-the i-i-ice cavern," she stuttered out while looking to her left, "Th-That way."

Vritramon dropped her and the Deva took several deep breaths.

"You better hope Ajisai is alive when I get back," said Vritramon angrily before flying off.

Pajiramon just curled up and began crying.

* * *

Ajisai screamed in pain as a light in her chest went out and she panted heavily. The chains restraining her tightened and pulled on her limbs.

 **"You always were a stubborn one,"** said Snatchmon as he walked up to Ajisai and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

Ajisai glared at Snatchmon and spat in his face. Snatchmon wiped his face then glared at the young girl. He placed his hand to her chest and a light appeared under his hand, causing Ajisai to scream in pain again. Snatchmon quickly pulled his hand away as he was suddenly burnt and looked at it.

 **"I guess that Naruto really does care about you enough to place a ward on you,"** said Snatchmon as he shook the pain out of his hand.

The light went out on Ajisai's chest and she passed out.

 **"Yes, Duskmon?"** questioned Snatchmon as the Digimon in question appeared behind him.

"We've got a situation," he said calmly, "The Emperor of Fire is on his way here."

Snatchmon looked at the unconscious Ajisai then got an idea.

 **(Some Time Later)**

Vritramon barged through the ice wall of the cavern and looked around.

 _"Good thing I can see the heat off of others,"_ he thought before his blood ran cold.

He hurried to the far end of the cavern and melted the chains holding Ajisai. He caught her as he turned into Agnimon and turned her over.

"N-N-N-Naruto," stuttered out the cold Ajisai.

"It's alright," he said, "I'm here."

"B-B-Behind you," she said.

Agnimon darted away from the two axes and spun around then froze at what he saw.

"Haku?" he whispered at the sight of Blizzamon and Blitzmon, "Omoi?"

"Thor's Hammer!" shouted Blitzmon as he punched the ground.

The electricity in his hand flew at them and Agnimon took Ajisai behind a stable stalagmite. He heated her up for a second before running back around.

"Gletscher Torpedo!" shouted Blizzamon as he waved his head then sent the arrowheads on his braids at Agnimon.

Agnimon danced through them as his feet exploded into flames.

"Salamander Break!" he shouted as he kicked Blizzamon in the chin.

The Ice Digimon staggered back while Agnimon started to grapple with Blitzmon.

"Omoi, snap out of it!" he shouted at his friend, "This isn't you!"

"Lightning Bomber!" shouted Blitzmon as its lightning enhanced horn into Agnimon's head.

Agnimon yelled in pain as he stumbled back and Blizzamon wrapped him up in his braids. He then started slamming Agnimon against the ground then threw him back toward Ajisai. Agnimon glowed and when it died, Naruto was grunting in pain. He pushed himself up as Blitzmon turned into Bolgmon then pointed his horn at the stalagmite next to him.

"Field Destroyer!" he shouted as Naruto threw himself over Ajisai just as Bolgmon fired.

The resulting explosion destroyed the ice cavern and exposed them all the light of the moon. Ajisai shakily looked up and turned pale when she saw Naruto unconscious on the ground with a ring of date around him and his Spirits visible. She hurried over to Naruto as Blitzmon and Blizzamon approached when a barrier shaped like an eye stopped them from going further. A girl with waist length red hair that was easily thirteen years older in appearance than both Naruto and Ajisai walked up to the two of them and held out her hand to them.

She drew a seal in the air in the shape of an eye and the eye that Naruto had given Ajisai flew out of her chest and into the person's hand.

"This is where you ended up," said the girl to the eye, "You come to a world we'd never want to perfect and think you can get away?"

She looked back when she heard the rumblings of the two Digimon and sighed.

"I was told not to get involved with anyone from this world but I guess I could deal with you two," said the girl as she swapped out the white eye for a green and black one.

Ajisai could tell something was off about this girl when she held up her left arm, revealing a large bracelet on it, then pressing the switch on the eye in her other hand.

 **STANDBY!**

She placed the eye into her bracelet then spun the thing on top so that it was vertical.

 **YES, SIR!**

She then pressed a green button on the side and a black parka with green highlights came out of it.

 **LOADING!**

"Henshin," said the girl as she pressed a button on the top of the device, sending a drop of something onto it.

 **TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD!**

Hard rock music played as a white suit with green highlights appeared on the girl with a helmet covering her entire head. The parka then attached to her and the highlights on her body began glowing.

 **CRUSH INVADER!**

"A… Digimon?" questioned Ajisai as she'd never seen a Digimon like that.

"My name is Necrom," said the girl as she removed the hood from her head.

Blitzmon and Blizzamon charged but Necrom thrust her hands at them and they both staggered back from a pulse of green energy. She then calmly walked up to Blitzmon and dodged his punches before socking him in the face. She did this with her other hand then she kicked him away.

"Avalanche Throw!" shouted Blizzamon as he threw his axes at Necrom, who turned to them calmly.

Her entire body turned to liquid, much to the surprise of everyone, and the attack went through her. Once she solidified, she turned the bracelet up and pressed the button on top quickly.

 **DESTROY!**

She got into a stance as a sickly green eye symbol appeared behind her and the energy that made it went into her right foot. She jumped toward Blizzamon and extended her leg.

 **DAI TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD!**

She kicked Blizzamon in the chest and he exploded the moment she made contact. Ajisai reacted quickly and reached out her hand. The Spirit flew toward her and into her hand. Necrom then turned to Blitzmon, who turned back into Bolgmon, and charged her. Necrom dove out of the way then got to her feet.

"How pathetic," she said as she removed the eye from her bracelet.

Her parka disappeared and left her suit the way it was before. She then held up the white eye she took from Ajisai and pressed the switch on the side. It crackled with energy for a moment before she pressed it again and it glowed faintly purple for an instant as she placed it in her bracelet.

 **LOADING!**

She flipped it up then pressed the button on the side. A white parka with a large ring on the back and what appeared to be a crown on the hood flew out of the device and around Necrom, who pressed the button on the dropper again.

 **TENGAN: SANZO! MEGA ULORD!**

The parka attached to Necrom and she scoffed as music played.

 **SAI~YŪ RO~AD!**

A large white rod with a hand on the end appeared in Necrom's hands and she placed another eye, this one green and white, in the hand then closed it.

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

She and Bolgmon then took aim at each other.

"Ultimate Thunder!" shouted Bolgmon as threw the lightning from his arms at Necrom, who pulled the trigger on the rod.

 **OMEGA FINISH!**

A large cone of green energy flew out of the tip then split apart into countless smaller pieces that hit Bolgmon's attack. They canceled each other out and covered Necrom in smoke.

 **DESTROY!**

 **DAI TENGAN: SANZO! MEGA ULORD!**

Necrom flew out of the smoke on the ring that was on her back before and she sliced through Bolgmon, causing him to explode. Necrom picked up the Spirits and examined them.

"Please!" begged Ajisai, "Those are from our friend! Please give them back!"

Necrom looked at her and Naruto before she tossed the Spirits at them.

"I have no time to deal with your kind," said Necrom angrily, "Besides, I already have enough pests on my plate to deal with."

She turned away and drew an eye in the air then walked into it. The eye then vanished and left Naruto and Ajisai in the cold just as the sun was rising. Pajiramon arrived with Antylamon, Dorumon, and FanBeemon and watched just as the data around Naruto vanished along with his Spirits and Ajisai passed out.

 **(Naruto's Dream)**

Naruto opened his eyes to the icy forest and looked around.

"Haku?" he asked as he walked through the trees.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto," said Haku as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"What is this?" he asked, "This same thing happened with Fuu."

"We each have something we want to say to you and Ajisai and this is the only way we can," explained Haku, "I'm guessing right not that Omoi is speaking to her about the situation that we face."

"Snatchmon," said Naruto angrily.

"Exactly," replied Haku, "Snatchmon was the cause of what happened that night. But there is more to it than that."

"Like what?" questioned Naruto.

"Snatchmon is an emissary of Yggdrasil sent to protect him from harm," explained Haku, "His mission is to stop us from reaching Yggdrasil's realm."

"Like hell he is!" shouted Naruto.

"Exactly," said Haku, "However, Snatchmon is also afraid of you, Naruto."

"Why's he afraid of me?" asked the confused Naruto.

"Because of who you are," said Haku as he walked through the never ending forest with his friend, "You have the unique ability to make friends with anyone you set your heart to. You have the power to turn the Royal Knights against him. You even have the power to convince the Olympos XII to finally end their neutrality."

Naruto stopped and held his hand to his chest.

"Promise me that you'll finally stop Yggdrasil," said Haku.

"I promise," said Naruto as he looked up to see Haku walking away with his fist over his head.

 **(End Dream Sequence)**

Naruto woke up back in his room in his house and fell over the side. He crawled over to the wall next to the door and climbed up it before shakily opening the door. He leaned against the wall as he headed into the main room to find Dorumon eating with Turuiemon. He tried to walk forward but knocked over a lamp.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Turuiemon in shock as Dorumon hurried over to his partner.

He helped Naruto over to the couch and sat him down. Naruto looked around before looking at Turuiemon.

"Where are Ajisai and FanBeemon?" he asked her.

"Pajiramon is looking after them," explained Dorumon, "We got word that she woke up three days ago."

"How long?" he questioned tiredly.

"About a week," said Turuiemon as she threw her arms around Naruto, "Please don't ever get hurt enough that your code is revealed again."

"M-My code?" he asked in horror as Turuiemon stepped back.

Naruto appeared to have a mental breakdown before he looked at Turuiemon.

"Did Ajisai see it?" he asked.

Turuiemon and Dorumon looked at each other and Naruto tried to get to the door but collapsed half way there.

"Naruto, you need to rest," advised Turuiemon as she helped him up.

"You don't understand!" shouted Naruto as he pushed her away angrily, "She's gonna kill herself!"

Turuiemon and Dorumon froze as Naruto ran out the door. He turned into Vritramon and flew as fast as he could toward File Island.

 _"Please let me get there in time,"_ he thought urgently as he tried to go faster and sped over the sand and now over the ocean, _"Please!"_

He saw the island in question in the distance then sped toward the ice area. He got to the cave that led to Pajiramon's place and turned back into human form just as he started running. Once he got to the end, he pushed the icicle and went inside to see Pajiramon about to sit down with Ajisai and FanBeemon. Pajiramon was about to speak when she noticed Naruto and fell silent. Ajisai and FanBeemon looked at Naruto and appeared to be surprised as well. Naruto hurried over to Ajisai and pulled her into a tight hug as he started sobbing.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, "I'm so sorry."

Ajisai looked back at Pajiramon, who shrugged, before hugging Naruto back.

 **(That Night)**

Naruto stood in Haku's room and looked at the only picture they'd all taken together.

"You really surprised me earlier today," said Ajisai as she entered, "I thought you'd be out for a few more days at the very least."

"I was worried about you," said Naruto quietly, "I know what you've been doing with your hands."

Ajisai paused and looked at her hands before looking back up at Naruto.

"How did you…?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," said Naruto as he picked up the photo, "It's random but I can see the memories of others."

He grazed the glass with the tips of his fingers before setting it down.

"I hate all of this," he confessed in a depressed tone, "I hate having all these images crawling around in my skull. I want it to stop."

He went up to Ajisai and pulled two mushrooms out of his pocket.

"I know that night troubles you as well," said Naruto as he walked up to her, "We both have nightmares of that day. But… if you want, we can both start living a lie."

He held up a mushroom to her and she slowly took it into her hand.

"You don't have to," he reminded her, "But… I know we both can't go on just ignoring this. Those images of our friends. The image of pain on your face that night. What you saw last week. Neither of us can…"

Ajisai placed a finger to Naruto's mouth to silence him for a moment before she kissed him. After getting over the initial shock and finishing what they were doing, they each held up their respective mushroom and they began crying.

"I love you," she confessed.

"I know," replied Naruto gently.

They both took a bite just as Pajiramon found them. The mushrooms dropped onto the floor and the two Emperors fell to the ground. Pajiramon ran to get FanBeemon to help and when she left, before they passed out, Naruto and Ajisai placed a hand on each other's cheek before closing their eyes.

* * *

In a small cave on the other side of File Island, Snatchmon absorbed a Coronamon when Duskmon came up behind him.

"It would seem like you plan failed," chided Duskmon.

 **"I wouldn't go so far as to say that,"** said Snatchmon as he led Duskmon over toward a glowing pool of water, **"I still have several cards up my sleeve."**

Four others stepped up to the pool of water and Duskmon seemed surprised at who they were.

* * *

In the forest, three people and a dog landed on the ground and the white and black armor on the one in the middle vanished.

"What are we even doing here?" questioned the person in red and black spandex, "This place is looks like something out of My Little Pony."

"Why are we here?" questioned the girl with red hair, "The Heartless aren't here and there isn't a χ-fragment here."

"I have no idea," said the boy as he looked at the scar on the back of his right hand, "But since this thing brought us here, there's obviously something we must do here."

"Well, at least I can get a chance to finally see a unicorn," said the man in spandex.

The boy and the girl looked at him with raised eyebrows before they cast that thought aside and began walking.

"Hey!" called out the man as he hurried to catch up, "Don't leave without me!"

* * *

 **For those of you who know who Necrom is, I have something to say. She is from a story I'm working on and no, she won't be appearing again in this story.**

 **Also, due to not wanting this story to be several chapters longer than I want it to, the rest of the Lost Chapters will be a part of my other story, The True Kingdom Hearts. From here on out, it will be purely Digimon and Naruto. Nothing more. As it relates to this story crossing over with The True Kingdom Hearts, I'll probably be working on that after I finish that story's next chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (FLAMERS WILL BE DELETED/BLOCKED AND IGNORED) (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED THOUGH. JUST TRY TO POINT OUT THE PROBLEMS YOU HAVE UNDERSTANDING THE STORY CALMLY INSTEAD OF JUST COMPLAINING THAT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THE WAY YOU WANTED IT TO)**


	10. Royal Duty

**Royal Duty! An Emperor's Resolve**!

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

Kokomon grunted as she landed hard on the stone ground of a roof of an apartment building when Dorimon and Puroromon landed on top of her. An instant later, Naruto and Ajisai landed on the roof and rolled around with Naruto staying on top.

"You're not getting away this time!" shouted Naruto as he restrained her, "I'm not gonna let you and Vamdemon kill the eighth Chosen Child!"

"For the love of the Sovereigns, I'm not here to kill the eighth Chosen Child," said Ajisai with a roll of the eyes, "I'm here to protect them!"

Naruto paused for a moment and that was all Ajisai needed to push Naruto off her. She got to her feet as all the Digimon did as well and looked at them.

"I found out about the eighth Chosen Child while I was searching for the Sovereigns so I joined Vamdemon and had him bring me here so I could protect them," said Ajisai angrily.

"And what was with trying to kill me?!" shouted Naruto.

"That was just a bonus," said Ajisai casually.

Naruto pounced on Ajisai and they began to scuffle.

"Shouldn't we stop them, buzz?" asked Puroromon.

"They just need to tire themselves out," said Kokomon, "It'll all be over in a minute."

 **(One Hour Later)**

"That took longer than I thought," said Kokomon as she and the other Digimon watched as Naruto and Ajisai lied on their backs and looked up at the sky, panting.

Dorimon and Puroromon went up to their partners and checked up on them. After a few minutes of resting, Naruto and Ajisai sat up and looked at each other.

"So, you're not here to… kill the Chosen Child?" asked Naruto.

"No," said Ajisai as she shook her head, "I just used… Vamdemon to get me here."

"Hey, where are we?" asked Puroromon.

Naruto looked around and smiled.

"We're near Taichi's house," said Naruto.

"That means Hikari-chan is close by!" exclaimed Dorimon.

"Hikari-chan?" asked Kokomon.

"She's the human that Naruto has a crush on," said Dorimon happily.

"Shut up!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Dorimon and covered his mouth.

"Aw, little Naruto is all grown up," teased Ajisai.

"I-I-It's none of your business," said Naruto with a slight blush.

"Naruto…" said Kokomon seriously.

"L-Let's just head to Taichi's place for now," said Naruto as he picked up Dorimon then jumped off the side of the building away from the street.

Ajisai signed as she picked up Kokomon and followed Naruto off the building with Puroromon flying next to her.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

There was a knock on the door and Hikari looked at it.

"Coming," she said as she headed to the door.

She opened it up and Naruto smiled sheepishly as he blushed a little.

"I'm back, Hikari-chan," said Naruto sheepishly.

"Welcome back," said Hikari with a smile as Naruto entered with Dorimon as well as Ajisai, Puroromon, and Kokomon, "Who are these people?"

"Well, the stupid girl is Ajisai," said Naruto with Ajisai scowling at him, "Then you have Puroromon, her partner. And finally you have Kokomon, my mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Kokomon as she bowed.

"What she said," said the disgruntled Ajisai.

"How's you cold, Hikari?" asked Dorimon.

"The same," said Hikari.

Naruto placed his hand on her forehead and Hikari felt a little warm as Naruto moved his face close to hers. Everything got hotter for an instant before it gradually cooled down.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"Actually, I feel a lot better," said Hikari.

"I just burned it out of you," said Naruto as he shook the hand that had touched Hikari's head, "I can't believe I forgot that I could do that."

"I can't believe how much of a moron you are," said Ajisai as she plopped down on the couch.

"Ajisai, apologize!" demanded Kokomon as she hopped off her.

"Why should I?" questioned Ajisai as she turned on the TV, "You're not the one who raised me. I only stayed with you because Otou-sama told me to if anything happened to him."

"Each of the Ten Emperors were raised by a different Digimon," explained Naruto to Hikari, "Oh, the Ten Emperors are ten human children that were taken to the Digital World thousands of years ago, Digital World time, with one of them destined to rule the Digital World as king."

"And you killed the other eight," reminded Ajisai in a bored tone.

"Need I remind you that you and the other Emperors left me no choice?" reminded Naruto, "You and the others killed countless Fresh level Digimon and even shattered the eggs of others."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ajisai as she glared at Naruto.

"How can you not remember?" questioned Naruto, "We were all set to go kill Yggdrasil the next day but you and the others went on a rampage, slaughtering any living thing you all saw."

"We did nothing of the sort," retorted Ajisai as she got to her feet and clenched her fists, "We went to sleep and the next thing I know, I'm waking up covered in blood with destroyed eggs the bodies of the others all over the place."

"That was you and the others," explained Naruto as he looked at Puroromon, "Even your ever loyal partner can vouch for me here. He had just hatched when you started your rampage."

"Impossible," said Ajisai as she looked at Puroromon, "Tell him he's lying."

Puroromon remained silent and looked away.

"Puroromon?" asked Ajisai in concern, "Tell him he's lying."

"I… I'm sorry, mistress," apologized Puroromon sadly as he averted his gaze, "But, he's telling the truth, buzz."

Ajisai gritted her teeth then threw Puroromon against the wall.

"Puroromon!" exclaimed Dorimon as he hurried over to his friend.

Naruto grabbed Ajisai and restrained her against the opposite wall that she had thrown Puroromon into.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Naruto into her face, "He's your partner!"

"He's not my partner," said Ajisai coldly as she looked into Naruto's eyes with a scowl, "He's nothing more than a tool destined to do my bidding."

Naruto had enough and punched Ajisai in the face. Ajisai fell to the floor and grabbed her jaw as she looked up at the angry blond. She gritted her teeth and stormed out of the apartment.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Hikari as she picked up Puroromon and caressed him gently.

"She just needs time," said Kokomon, "Ajisai was probably even more shaken up by the death of her Otou-sama than Naruto was about killing the other eight Emperors."

* * *

Ajisai walked along the street before entering a park and gazing at the children playing about and the people walking around.

 _"Naruto is such an idiot,"_ she thought as she sat down against a tree, _"I would never lay a hand on unhatched Digimon. Even with what I went through… What I went through being raised by Otou-sama…"_

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **(Flashback)**

Ajisai cried as a giant white cobra towered over her and hissed at her.

"Get up," demanded the snake, "Only the weak give up."

"But Father, I can't," cried Ajisai before the snake spat poison onto the fresh cuts on her back.

Ajisai screamed in pain at the feeling of her back burning before she collapsed onto the ground.

"I said get up!" shouted the snake as it grabbed Ajisai by the neck with its tail and raised her up, "If you wish to become king, then you must not let pain get in your way!"

Ajisai gasped for air and everything went black.

 **(End Flashback)**

Ajisai sighed and opened her eyes.

"Yes, Tailmon?" questioned Ajisai of the Digimon on the other side of the tree.

"Vamdemon-sama is wondering where you've been," said Tailmon.

"He forgets that I'm not one of his lackeys," said Ajisai sternly, "I can do what I want."

Tailmon sat down as well and looked at the ground.

"Vamdemon-sama is going to be after you," said Tailmon, "You're going to have a target on your back."

"I'm not afraid of Vamdemon," said Ajisai, "The only Digimon I was afraid of and that I respected died eons ago. My only use for him was to get me here so I could stop him from killing the eighth Chosen Child."

"You know that you were my friend, right?" asked Tailmon.

"And I'm doing the exact same thing you did to Naruto all those years ago," said Ajisai.

Tailmon looked at the ground and frowned.

"It's not something I'm proud of doing," said Tailmon, "But I serve Vamdemon-sama and nothing can change that."

When she got nothing in response, she looked around the tree and found that Ajisai was gone.

* * *

"We're back," called out Yuuko Yagami as she entered her apartment with her husband, Susumu.

"Welcome back, Otou-san! Okaa-san!" said Hikari as she came out of her and Taichi's bedroom, "How's Obaa-chan?"

"Nothing serious," said Susumu as he went into the refrigerator and grabbed a drink, "She said she fell while walking down a slope and sprained her ankle a little. She went to the hospital to just have it checked and she'll be out in two or three days."

"That's great!" said Hikari as she held up a cup to him, "Here!"

"Thank you!" said Susumu as he took the cup with a smile.

"Your Obaa-chan was more worried about your cold, Hikari," said Yuuko as she came over while putting on an apron.

"Some friends came over and helped me get better," explained Hikari.

"Oh?" asked Susumu, "Let me see."

He placed a hand on Hikari's head and smiled.

"Your fever has gone down," he said happily.

"Hikari-chan, can I get a glass of water?" asked Naruto tiredly as he came out of the bedroom.

Hikari hurried over to Naruto and stood next to him.

"This is Naruto-kun," said Hikari with a smile, "He and his sister came over and helped me get better."

"Really?" asked Yuuko with a smile, "Well, thank you for taking care of Hikari-chan."

"No problem," said Naruto as he yawned before he bowed, "Would you kindly allow me to stay here a few days while my parents are out of town with my sister?"

"I don't see why not," said Yuuko with a smile while Hikari seemed surprised, "Make yourself at home. I'll have Hikari come wake you up when it's ready."

Naruto closed the bedroom door and climbed up on the top bunk of the bunkbed then closed his eyes. In what seemed like only an instant to him, he opened up his eyes to sound of the door opening.

"I'm sorry for being rude but can't you knock first?" asked Naruto tiredly.

"Naruto?" asked Taichi in shock while Koromon hopped out of Taichi's hands and onto the bottom bunk, "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping," he said in tired annoyance.

"I meant what are you doing here in my home?" asked Taichi.

"Naruto-kun, Dorimon, and Lopmon going to stay with us for a few days," explained Hikari as she entered behind Taichi, "He tried to get Ajisai to stay but she left."

"Ajisai is here?" asked Taichi.

"She's off wondering the city," said Naruto as Lopmon woke up from her nap as well, "She's in denial about killing off countless Digimon and Digi-Tama years ago."

"Wait, how did you get our parents to let you stay here?" asked Taichi.

"I'm a little interested in this too," said Lopmon, "Did you say that phrase?"

"Yeah," said Naruto tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"What phrase?" asked Koromon from below him.

"Hikari, would you kindly open a window?" asked Naruto.

Hikari went over to the balcony door of their bedroom and opened it.

"There you have it," said Naruto as he lied back down.

"Have what?" asked Hikari as she walked back over to Taichi.

"Each Emperor has a phrase they can say that has absolute subjugation on those they address," explained Lopmon before she noticed the looks on the faces of the kids, "Basically, any time he says "Would you kindly", you carry out his orders without noticing it."

"But you become aware of it if you're told about it and you can resist its effects," said Naruto as he closed his eyes, "Now, please keep it down."

"But what about Ajisai?" asked Taichi.

"Apparently, she only joined Vamdemon to come here and protect the eighth Chosen Child," said Lopmon.

"I thought I asked you guys to keep it down," said Naruto grumpily, "And would you kindly close that window? I'm getting a little chilly."

* * *

Ajisai came upon a football field and watched the kids kicking the ball.

 _"Could I have really done that to all those Digimon?"_ she thought as she walked away, _"I couldn't have. It can't be. All those Digimon… Could I have…?"_

As she walked through the streets, she felt something off as it turned from day to night slowly. She jumped out of the way as dozens of what seemed like rapiers landed where she had been and people ran away screaming.

"Just great," she muttered under her breath as she stood up just when Matadormon landed in front of her, "Double Spirit Evolution!"

She flashed brightly and BeoWolfmon charged Matadormon with the Trinität in hand. Matadormon blocked with his rapiers and BeoWolfmon glared at him. They broke apart and began running through the streets. BeoWolfmon managed to get a fair distance away before turning around and aiming the cannon on its left arm at Matadormon.

"Licht Angriff!" he shouted as a shower of missiles and a beam fired from his cannon.

"Thousand Arrows!" shouted Matadormon as he fired the rapiers from his arm.

The missiles and beam exploded on contact with the rapiers and continued on through toward BeoWolfmon. He prepared to dodge but froze when he heard crying behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a young boy crying in fear. He gritted his teeth and threw himself over the child to take the blow from the rapiers. BeoWolfmon screamed in pain as the boy looked up at the pained Digimon over him. BeoWolfmon scooped him up and fired another Licht Angriff at Matadormon before escaping with the child over to an adult and leaving him with her.

BeoWolfmon reengaged with Matadormon in a furious sword battle but was having an inner struggle with herself.

 _"No,"_ thought the Emperor of Light, _"I won't let that happen again. I won't let more innocent blood be on my hands."_

"Chouzetsu Rappashū!" declared Matadormon as he unleashed a barrage of kicks on BeoWolfmon, knocking him back.

BeoWolfmon grunted as he landed hard on his spine and Matadormon stepped on his chest to prevent him from moving. Matadormon pointed his rapiers at him and raised his arm when he was suddenly hit in the head by a pebble. The Digimon looked where the pebble had come from and saw that the kid that BeoWolfmon had saved was the one throwing them. Matadormon removed his foot from BeoWolfmon and walked toward the boy.

BeoWolfmon gritted his teeth as he got up and raised the Trinität over his head. It erupted in bright blue flames and a towering wolf of flames with glowing red eyes appeared over him.

"Zweihänder!" proclaimed BeoWolfmon.

The wolf charged just as Matadormon turned around and he was split in half with BeoWolfmon stopping with his Trinität less than a foot from the child's head. Matadormon fragmented and BeoWolfmon entered a rested state.

"Thank you!" said the boy with a smile.

BeoWolfmon frowned before smiling at the kid and jumping off into the darkness above the buildings. He landed on top of the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower and turned back into Ajisai.

 _"I hate you, Otou-sama,"_ thought Ajisai as she felt the scars on her back sting a little, _"You caused so many Digimon and myself pain. I will never forgive you."_

 **(Flashback)**

Ajisai climbed up the mountainous terrain when she the rock she had just grabbed broke off. A hand shot down and grabbed her wrist and prevented her from falling.

"Omoi!" said the elated Ajisai.

Omoi smiled and pulled her up over the cliff she was climbing up. Ajisai panted to catch her breath while Omoi sat down.

"It's been a long time, Ajisai," said Omoi cooly.

"Yeah," said Ajisai as she finally caught her breath and looked up at him, "I'm guessing you know what Snatchmon did with yours and Haku's Spirits?"

"It's not just us," said Omoi, "He did it with everyone else too."

"Damn it," cursed Ajisai, "How could we all let our guard down around him like that?"

"We all fell for his words of friendship," confessed Omoi as he looked up at the sky.

He sighed and looked at Ajisai.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"Huh?" questioned Ajisai.

"It doesn't matter if you kill Yggdrasil or not," clarified Omoi, "Even if he is killed, one of the Emperors must take his place. He's written it into the code of the Digital World."

"How do you know this?" asked Ajisai.

"While I couldn't control my actions or speak with you both, I could hear," confessed Omoi, "Snatchmon was talking to himself about it."

Ajisai closed her eyes and began to silently cry.

 **(End Flashback)**

She clenched her Crest and glared at the moon.

"I will become king," she said with determination, "I shall create a Digital World where the strong don't exist to bully the weak."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Dedication of Fire

**Dedication of Fire! Naruto's Regret!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

Naruto walked about the city with Dorimon and Puroromon in his arms and sighed.

"Are we ever going to find her?" asked Dorimon.

"I doubt it," said Naruto, "Ajisai is too proud to show any remorse."

"That's not true, buzz!" exclaimed Puroromon, "Mistress does show remorse when it comes to people that were treated how she was."

"Treated how she was?" asked Naruto in interest, "What do you mean?"

"I highly advise you not to reveal that, Puroromon," said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around and saw Ajisai staring at them with no emotion on her face.

"Mistress!" exclaimed Puroromon as he flew into her arms.

"I'm sorry about hurting you," apologized Ajisai quietly.

"Didn't think I'd see the day that you'd actually apologize," said Naruto.

"I'm not here to trade insults with you," said Ajisai, "I'm here to discuss the Final Confrontation."

Naruto's smirk vanished and he glared at Ajisai.

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

"Sorry we're late," said Naruto as he and Ajisai approached, "Please tell me you informed everyone about Ajisai, Taichi."

"I did," said Taichi.

"Then we have no need to continue down that road," said Dorimon as he hopped out of Naruto's arms and landed on the ground.

"What was everyone talking about?" asked Ajisai as she, Naruto, and their Digimon took their seats.

"We were just talking about how odd it was that Naruto, Hikari, and Taichi could see the Digimon when we were here before but nobody else could," said Gomamon.

"Normally, Digimon only appear in this world if Yggdrasil is malfunctioning," explained Ajisai, "The fact that you all could see them years ago is a sign that Yggdrasil is losing control of the system and needs to be brought down."

"Hey, I've been wondering something for a while," said Jou, "Just how old are you two?"

"A man never asks," said Naruto, "A woman never tells… And we're 5,760."

Everyone's jaws dropped at that number before Puroromon cleared his throat.

"But anyway, probably the only way for other Digimon to become visible here is Vamdemon's castle but that's likely not going to happen since that door gets destroyed after its used twice, buzz," he explained, "But we have to stop him quickly so balance can be restored and we can't do that until Vamdemon is defeated and the eighth Chosen Child is safe."

"Parrotmon," muttered Naruto, "Parrotmon was fighting Greymon that night."

"How do you know that?" asked Mimi.

"I was there," said Naruto in realization, "I was there fighting Parrotmon along with Greymon."

Everyone thought about this for a moment before realization showed on their faces.

"That's right!" exclaimed Koshiro, "Vritramon was there as well!"

"But why did we forget about him?" asked Yamato.

"Naruto, could you have used that phrase on all of us?" questioned Taichi.

"What phrase?" questioned Takeru.

"Each of the Ten Emperors has a special selection of words that forces any creature to obey them," explained Ajisai, "For instance, Naruto's phrase is "Would you kindly…"."

"And yours?" asked Sora.

"Can you all please forget about asking me about that?" asked Ajisai with a sigh.

A second later, everyone but Naruto, Dorimon, and Puroromon shook their heads and looked at Naruto.

"To answer your question Taichi, I don't even know if I did or not," said Naruto in concern, "Are we sure it's not Hikari-chan?"

"She doesn't have a Digivice," said Taichi.

"Well, just to be safe, mother agreed to watch over her while we're out," said Naruto, "You can't be too careful."

"Anyway, I think we should separate into groups and make a thorough search of Shiba-ura," said Koshiro.

"Ok," said Yamato.

"It's a little hot, but that's fine with me," said Mimi.

Naruto looked off to the side and Dorimon looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked as Naruto stood up.

"I'll be right back," he said as he walked away and went out of sight.

He went behind a bush and leaned against a tree.

"What have you found out?" asked Naruto.

"The Chosen Child was spotted at the pier last night," said Wizarmon from the other side of the tree.

"Keep an eye on Tailmon," ordered Naruto, "If she does anything risky, let me know."

"Yes, my Emperor," said Wizarmon as he vanished.

 _"Tailmon…"_ thought Naruto, _"If you truly are who I think you are, I hope you realize this quickly."_

He then noticed everyone was leaving and went up to Ajisai.

"We're done?" he asked.

"Jou is going to make calls to everyone that was living in Shiba-ura," explained Ajisai as the now Dorumon wearing a large jacket with the hood up stood next to Naruto, "We're going to split up and look for the Chosen Child. I'm going with Yamato and Takeru."

"Then I'll go with the girls," said Naruto as he began walking.

"Naruto…" said Ajisai as she walked behind him, "About what the other Emperors and I did… I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he assured her, "Besides, we're still in agreement, aren't we?"

"Yeah," said Ajisai with a smiled as they all hurried to catch up with everyone.

They arrived at a train station and got on a train bound for Shiba-ura. As they rode, Naruto was deep in thought when Dorimon noticed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just thinking," said Naruto in a distracted tone.

"About what Ajisai said?" questioned Dorimon.

"Not that," said Naruto, "About… other things."

"Like what?" asked Dorimon.

"My old home," responded Naruto, "The place I was born in. My home village."

"I thought you didn't remember anything about it," commented Dorimon.

"I can remember general things about it but other than that, I've got nothing," said Naruto, "The only other information I have on it is what Kurama has told me."

* * *

"But I thought you didn't like your old home, buzz," said FanBeemon.

"I don't but it was a big part of me," explained Ajisai, "Naruto and I don't want to have any regrets about our past."

She looked out at the city and let out a big sigh.

"I thought that by taking Chomei into me, I could be just like Naruto," she said with regret in her voice, "But all these things have changed. Ever since that ordeal with Snatchmon, we haven't had any peace in the Digital World."

"You remember, buzz?" questioned FanBeemon in surprise.

"Naruto's memories started coming back after he found my journal," replied the girl, "Mine came back full frontal last night."

"And that would include your feelings?" questioned the Digimon.

Ajisai looked down the car at Naruto, who had the back of his head to her, then at the ground.

"I've admired Naruto since the day he saved me from Kuwagamon," recalled Ajisai, "That just makes it even harder to know that no matter if we kill Yggdrasil, one of us has to die."

* * *

"Even with how we feel about each other, all that matters at the end of all of this is that one of us is going to die," explained Naruto, "We've lost all our friends so we have no one that would miss us besides you, FanBeemon, and mother."

"That's not true," said Dorimon, "There's Hikari-chan and the others."

"I suppose you're right," said Naruto, "But we've spent our entire lives fighting and we've never gotten a break. I just wish for one day, one day, with Ajisai where we don't have to worry about fighting."

The train started to slow down and Naruto sighed.

"Looks like it's time to continue on with this endless war," said Naruto as he stood up.

He picked up Dorimon and walked off with train then followed Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon.

"So, Sora, how are things with your mother?" asked Naruto.

"Uh…" began Sora awkwardly.

"It's alright," assured Naruto, "You don't have to tell me."

He then gave her a smile she seemed surprised.

"Just cherish the time you have with her," said Naruto, "Your time on this world is very limited so you need to use it wisely."

Sora, not knowing how to respond to that, just smiled back and looked ahead.

* * *

"Meeko!" called out Hikari as she walked through the park, "Where are you? Meeko?"

She frowned and began walking.

"Where could she be...?" she wondered aloud as she walked past Tailmon.

The two stopped and looked at each other. Hikari seemed intrigued at Tailmon while the Digimon was just confused.

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" questioned Hikari innocently.

Tailmon tensed up and got into a hostile stance.

"You are, aren't you?" asked Hikari.

Tailmon meowed in an attempt to get Hikari off her case but that didn't work.

"What's your name?" asked Hikari as she crouched down.

Tailmon continued meowing and ran away. She ducked behind a tree and glared at Hikari, who was leaving.

 _"That girl..."_ thought Tailmon cautiously as Hikari waited at a crosswalk, _"How does she know Naruto? Could she be the eighth child?"_

Hikari crossed the street and Tailmon hurried after her. She darted behind cover as she followed until Hikari led her to an apartment building. She followed Hikari up a couple of floors then hid around the cornor.

"Come over here!" called out Hikari to Tailmon, surprising her, "My mom's out. I'll leave the door open."

Hikari then went inside and Tailmon peered out from around the corner. Tailmon entered as Hikari turned on the TV before Lopmon came out of the bedroom. The two Digimon made eye contact before Lopmon went over to the couch to sit next to Hikari.

"They talking about what happened last night still?" asked the bunny Digimon.

"Yeah," said Hikari.

"You don't have to worry about them coming around here," said Lopmon as Tailmon slowly entered the apartment, "I'll make sure they don't get anywhere near here."

Hikari got up and smiled at Tailmon before entering the bathroom. The moment she closed the door, Lopmon got off the couch and stared down Tailmon.

"Just what is your interest in her?" questioned the Deva.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," spat out Tailmon.

"The only reason I'm not throwing you out of here right now is because Naruto said to only attack anyone who tries to openly harm Hikari-chan," informed Lopmon, "I don't care if you and Naruto were friends. If you harm that child, you're as good as dead."

"What were you two talking about?" asked Hikari as she came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing," replied Lopmon as she went back to the couch and sat down.

* * *

"Why do we have to do this when we just got back?" questioned Mimi as she pushed a carriage holding the Digimon, "Let's take a break, you two."

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sun.

"Well, I'd prefer that we keep walking but I guess we could take a few minutes," said Naruto.

Sora sighed in defeat as they went over to a bench in the shade and took a seat. As Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon talked, Naruto pulled out his ocarina and began playing. Mimi was about to talk when everyone noticed Naruto had suddenly stopped playing.

"You okay?" asked Mimi.

"Not really," said Naruto quietly with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sora with concern in her voice.

"Everything," said Naruto as he looked up at the sky, "Right now, I'm wishing I had never walked into that light that led to the Digital World. I just want all this fighting to stop."

He began shaking and hugged Dorimon rather tightly.

"Sure, all of you have been just fine with this but over five thousand years of fighting leaves you with severe PTSD," said Naruto in worry, "I'm just afraid that one day that I'm going to end up hurting one of you."

"Don't think like that," said Dorimon as he finally got free of Naruto's hug, "That's never going to happen."

"You don't get it," said Naruto defiantly, "All these years and I jump at the slightest surprise. My first instinct is to just survive. Besides, even though Kurama and I are on slightly better terms, I still can't control his power."

"Who's Kurama?" asked Palmon.

"Oh, he's Naruto's..." began Dorimon before Naruto held his mouth closed.

"He's no one," said Naruto before he let go of Dorimon before looked off to the side, "Something's wrong over there."

Everyone looked in the direction Naruto was looking in to see the Tokyo Tower in the distance.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

"So, what's wrong here anyway?" questioned Piyomon as they entered the lobby.

"It's unnaturally hot here," explained Naruto as they got in an elevator and it closed, "As the Emperor of Fire, I'm able to control temperature and there's an enormous heat source nearby that isn't me."

The elevator opened and they walked onto the cool observation deck.

"Well, it's nice and cool and here!" said Mimi joyfully.

"Not hot at all here," added Palmon with a smile on her face.

"I never said it was on the observation deck," said Naruto as they all headed toward the viewing area, "It's below us and coming up."

Something metal fell on the ground and Naruto flinched as he spun around. Everyone looked at Naruto before looking at the woman, who had dropped her keys, picked them up.

"Naruto, it was just some keys," assured Dorimon, "Just breathe."

Naruto took several deep breaths before turning back to the window then wiping the cold sweat off his brow.

"He really is jumpy," whispered Mimi to Sora.

"I'll say," replied Sora in the same tone.

"I can hear you, ya know," said Naruto in slight annoyance, "Besides, our friend making all that heat is here."

Naruto looked over his shoulder when he heard the sound of heavy metal footsteps and saw a large person wearing a hat and an enormous brown overcoat step out of the elevator. The A/C shut off and everyone but Naruto began looking around. Mimi then saw the person wearing the overcoat and was about to scold him before Naruto stopped her.

"Why don't you just stop hiding your face and fight us like the Digimon you are?" questioned/demanded Naruto.

This surprised Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon but they all jumped when the person turned to them and his coat went up in flames, revealing DeathMeramon glaring at them.

* * *

Taichi, Koshiro, Agumon, and Tentomon walked across a street when Agumon stopped to take several breaths.

"It feels like it just got hotter all of a sudden," commented the Digimon in question as the others stopped as well.

"I don't believe it, either," said Tentomon.

"Tokyo Tower looks like it's bending," acknowledged Koshiro.

"That's impossible," said Taichi as they looked at the tower and saw it indeed looked like it was bending.

Taichi took out his pocket telescope and focused it on Tokyo Tower. He looked at the observation deck and saw Birdramon and Vritramon burst out of it with DeathMeramon.

"A Digimon!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Meteor Wing!" exclaimed Birdramon as he flapped her wings, sending out fireballs that Vritramon manipulated into a ring around the Digimon.

Dorugamon and Togemon came out from underneath and DeathMeramon faced them as the ring of fire went out.

"Cannonball!" shouted Dorugamon, firing large balls of metal from his mouth.

"Chikuchiku Bang Bang!" shouted the giant cactus while throwing her arms open and sending out a shower of needles.

DeathMeramon swung one of the chains in his hand, deflecting the metal spheres and turned the needles into ash. The chain also hit both Adult-level Digimon and knocked them onto their backs. Kabuterimon flew overhead and Vritramon socked DeathMeramon in the face. The Perfect-level Digimon staggered back and Vritramon quickly turned back into Naruto.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as his entire body went up in flames.

* * *

Agnimon's and Vritramon's spirits appeared on either side of Naruto as he yelled. They began circling around him as his body was encased in flames. Naruto gritted his teeth as the Spirits converged on him, covering him in a bright light. The Digimon that was born as a result jumped forward then landed on a metal platform and threw his arms opens while flames flew from his body. He focused the flames into a sphere then threw it forward, creating tunnel of flames around him. He flapped his wings once, dispersing the flames, and rested his arms at his sides.

 **ALDAMON!**

* * *

DeathMeramon followed Aldramon as he flew around and glared at him.

"Heavy Metal Fire!" he shouted before breathing out blue flames.

Aldamon dodged them flames as they chased him before noticing that the flames had struck one of metal beams holding the tower up.

"Kabuterimon, hold it up!" ordered Koshiro.

Kabuterimon flew over to the falling tower and held it up.

"Dorugamon, you help as well!" shouted Aldramon as two lights shone from his hip.

* * *

 **DORUGAMON, CHO SHINKA!**

Dorugamon flew up high into the sky and threw the clouds as he ignited on fire while his wings grew and body grew as his fur vanished. He turned red and a horn grew from his head while his neck grew. A blade appeared on the tip of his tail before he spread his wings out and the flames dissipated. He let out a mighty roar as he fired a massive sphere of iron that was easily ten times his size at the ground. An enormous explosion occurred and the Digimon landed in the barren landscape.

 **DORUGREYMON!**

* * *

DoruGreymon helped Kabuterimon keep the tower up and Aldamon let out a sigh of relief as he got to fixing it.

"I'll burn you all to the ground!" shouted DeathMeramon.

"We won't..." began Taichi as he held out his Digivice.

"...let that happen!" finished Agumon as he jumped down.

 **AGUMON, SHINKA!**

 **GREYMON!**

Greymon kicked DeathMeramon and reared his head back.

"STOP, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Aldamon frantically.

"Mega Flames!" declared Greymon as he shot a large ball of fire from his mouth.

The flames hit DeathMeramon but turned blue as he absorbed them and grew in size.

"He absorbs flames to get bigger!" yelled Aldamon at Greymon as he held back DeathMeramon with brute strength, "Why do you think I only attacked him with physical attacks?!"

"Then we'll just have to change that!" declared Taichi as he held up his now orange Digivice.

* * *

 **GREYMON, CHO SHINKA!**

Greymon thrust his left arm forward and it turned into a robotic claw. The skull on his head turned to metal white a set of rocket launchers appeared on his chest. Two large torn wings appeared out of his back and fluttered a bit. He then let out a roar as an explosion went off behind him.

 **METALGREYMON!**

* * *

MetalGreymon charged and Aldamon got out of the way as MetalGreymon started to grapple with his equal level Digimon opponent. DeathMeramon forced MetalGreymon to his knees and Birdramon hit DeathMeramon in the back as she passed. Aldamon palmed his head at the sight of Togemon catching fire and extinguished the flames on her with a flick of his wrist before absorbing the flames sent at Birdramon.

 _"Looks like I have only once choice,"_ thought Aldamon as a blue sphere that was spinning at high speeds appeared in his right hand, "MetalGreymon! Send him up to me!"

MetalGreymon jumped back and pointed his Trident Arm at DeathMeramon.

"Trident Arm!" he declared as his arm shot toward DeathMeramon.

DeathMeramon dodged the attack and wrapped his chain around the Trident Arm. After a very brief conversation where DeathMeramon realized his mistake, MetalGreymon retracted his arm and swung so that DeathMeramon was now sent flying toward Aldamon. The sphere in Aldamon's hand now also had a bluish spinning blade and gave off an audible hum.

"Rasenshuriken!" he yelled as he plunged the sphere in DeathMeramon's chest.

The Digimon screamed loudly as what seemed like a tornado drew everything toward Naruto.

 _"Naruto..."_ thought DoruGreymon in concern, _"Are you really using that?"_

DeathMeramon flew up away from Naruto and a sphere of wind enclosed around him.

* * *

Ajisai stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

"Something wrong, Ajisai?" asked Yamato.

Ajisai remained silent and held Puroromon a little tighter.

"It's nothing," said Ajisai as she continued to walk, _"Naruto... please be okay."_

* * *

The sphere of wind dispersed, revealing DeathMeramon was no more and Aldamon silently got back to fixing Tokyo Tower.

"Naruto..." said DoruGreymon in concern.

"It's nothing," said Aldamon silently as DoruGreymon and Kabuterimon pushed the tower so that it was straight, "It wasn't the only way to defeat him but probably the least messy as well as the quickest."

After everything was fixed, and they had managed to get away and out of sight of people, everyone began bombarding Naruto with questions.

"What was that?!" questioned Taichi.

"It looked like a tornado," stated Mimi.

"Is it possible for you to do that again?" asked Koshiro.

"How are you able to use wind as a weapon when you're the Emperor of Fire?" asked Sora.

"Enough!" exclaimed Dorimon and getting everyone to be quiet, "That was a technique from Naruto's home world! He doesn't like to talk about anything from there because he was just as miserable back then as he is now!"

Naruto handed Dorimon off to Taichi then began walking.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Piyomon.

Naruto remained silent and vanished into the crowd.

* * *

Hikari and Lopmon silently watched the news while Tailmon watched Hikari with an edgy look on her face.

 _"She's definitely not a normal child,"_ she thought in concern before she gazed at Lopmon, _"But with her here, there's nothing I can do."_

Tailmon turned and calmly walked out the front door.

"You're just leaving like that?" asked Lopmon as she exited the apartment.

Tailmon remained silent and lowered her head a little.

"You know Hikari-chan is a different from the others," said Lopmon calmly, "You already know who she is but do you have the stomach to tell Vamdemon?"

Tailmon clenched her paw and scrunched her eyes closed.

"You both are connected," implied Lopmon, "You both are the same as the Chosen Children and their partners."

Gatomon ran off with her head and heart conflicting with each other while Lopmon sighed.

 _"I really hope you do the right thing,"_ thought Lopmon as she went back inside and closed the door, _"I don't want to have to set up another pyre again."_

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW (Flamers will be ignored, blocked, and deleted)**


	12. Dedication of Light

**Dedication of Light! Ajisai's Conviction**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon Adventure.**

* * *

Ajisai lowered her head as she, Yamato, and Takeru sat on a train taking them to Takeru's house while their Digimon sat on the railing above them.

 _"He actually used it,"_ thought Ajisai in worry, _"Why? He swore never to use that technique again."_

"Mistress, buzz," muttered Puroromon as he looked down at his partner.

"You okay?" asked Takeru.

"Just thinking about home," said Ajisai, "My actual home."

"What was it like anyway?" asked Yamato curiously.

"Well, where I lived, it rained almost every single day so we rarely went outside to play," recalled Ajisai vividly, "I remember lots of tall metal buildings made of metal. There was also an angel."

"An angel?" questioned Takeru.

"Yeah," recalled the girl softly, "She was the most beautiful person I've ever known."

The train stopped at the next station and Ajisai stood up. Puroromon fly into her arms as she headed for the door.

"I'll catch up with you guys," said Ajisai, "I just need to clear my head a bit."

Stepping off the train, Ajisai went upstairs and walked around the dark streets. After several minutes, Ajisai sat down on a bench in a small park then sat Puroromon next to her.

"What's wrong, buzz?" asked Puroromon.

"You felt it earlier," said Ajisai as she lowered her head, "Naruto used that move."

"But why are you sad?" asked Puroromon curiously, "It shouldn't affect you, buzz."

"You weren't there for the battle between Naruto and Sasuke," dismissed Ajisai with a shake of her head, "That move was the one that ended his life," she held up her left hand and a ball of chirping blue lightning grew inside her palm, "This was the one that nearly ended Naruto's. Sasuke made me promise when he passed this on to me that I'd use it to achieve victory in the Final Confrontation."

The lightning slowly faded away before she held her hands close to her chest.

"But I don't want to kill Naruto," said Ajisai as she was on the verge of tears.

"Because you love him, buzz," said Puroromon in understanding, "But in order to achieve your vision for the Digital World, there is no other choice."

"I know and that is what makes it that so difficult to go through with it," replied Ajisai as tears ran down her cheeks, "I'm just not sure if I have the strength to go through with this. If Naruto dies, I'll lose my first friend I ever had."

Puroromon climbed on Ajisai's lap and began nuzzling his head against her chest while also feeling her pain.

* * *

Taichi and Hikari sat in their room with the Digimon, talking about the events of the day when there was a knock on the window. All parties turned to the balcony and gasped.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Agumon as Taichi went to let Naruto in.

"I was so worried!" said Lopmon as she ran into Naruto's arms.

"I'm sorry… mother," said Naruto softly.

Feeling something off, Lopmon looked up into her son's eyes to see they were swollen, red, and apathetic.

"Something wrong?" she asked in concern, "You've been crying."

"I'm fine," assured Naruto before he went up to Hikari and handed her a CD case, "When this is all over, listen to this. Don't let anyone else hear it."

"All right," said Hikari as she put the CD away before going to the kitchen to get Naruto some food for their friend.

"Now that they're gone, what really happened?" asked Dorimon with Naruto lowering his head.

* * *

Ajisai wandered around Akihabara with Puroromon on her head and passed by an alley when she stopped in her tracks.

"Did you just see that?" she asked cautiously.

"I did, buzz," confirmed Puroromon.

Going back to the alley, the pair peered down the darkness and saw someone wearing black leather clothes and boots with a tattered white overcoat on the ground next to them and the pile of trash they were passed out on. The person had red hair and a metallic visor over his eyes. In his hand was a sake bottle.

"Uh, Gankoomon?" asked Ajisai cautiously while holding her nose to avoid smelling the alcohol.

"Hmm?" asked the drunk Digimon as he sluggishly looked up at the girl, "Oh, hey."

Pushing himself to his feet, Gankoomon stumbled before steadying himself and picking up his coat after several attempts to do so.

"So, what are you doing here, Emperor of Light?" questioned Gankoomon as he tried getting sober.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Ajisai as she folded her arms, "I'm looking for the Eighth Chosen Child. Shouldn't you and the other Royal Knights be guarding Yggdrasill?"

"You must not have heard," said Gankoomon as he attempted to take a swig from the empty bottle, "Yggdrasill-sama is resting the Digital World."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the two youngsters before they flinched as Gankoomon shattered the bottle by throwing it against a wall.

"What do you mean, buzz?" questioned Puroromon as he flew up to Gankoomon's face, "He already did that eons ago with Project Ark."

"Well, he's doing it again," said Gankoomon as he began walking and the two followed him, "But this time, he's aiming to also destroy this world with the current Digital World."

"But how?" questioned Ajisai as they passed by an electronics store with TVs in the window.

"Scientist have begun testing on the new Gunslinger Satellite. Experts say that once it is fully operational, Japan will finally be able to defend itself from threats of war."

"That's how," said Gankoomon as he pointed at the TV, "Yggdrasill-sama is planning on using that device to wipe out this world."

"But how is he going to do that?" questioned Ajisai, "It's not even hooked up to the server he controls yet."

"That I do not know," said Gankoomon as he shook his head, "But just like last time, I'll have no part of it."

"And what of the other Royal Knights, buzz?" questioned Puroromon.

"From what I can tell, Jesmon is actively fighting against the other Royal Knights that follow Duftmon's extremist faction," said Gankoomon vaguely, "Those being LordKnightmon, Examon, Dynasmon, Craniamon, and Kentaurosmon. Dukemon, UlforceVdramon, Magnamon, and Omegamon are just trying their best to save as many Digimon as they can."

"But why aren't you helping?" questioned Ajisai, "Surely, you would be able to help stop the other Royal Knights."

"As I said, I don't want to fight anymore," said Gankoomon as he shook his head, "This is a war you and the other Emperors started with Yggdrasill-sama and I won't have any part of it."

"But I think Naruto's planning on getting the Olympos XII to help us," inquired Ajisai.

"Well, if he does, it'll be a miracle," remarked Gankoomon as they all headed down the street, "They hate our guts and would love to see us all die."

"Please," begged Ajisai, "Isn't there anything we can do to convince you to help in the fight against Yggdrasill?"

Pausing for a moment, Gankoomon lowered his head and thought about the question.

"Go beyond," he said.

"Huh?" asked Ajisai as she tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Your Double Spirit Evolution is the zenith of your power as it is the same as what you had back when you and the others defeated Lucemon," said Gankoomon as he looked down at Ajisai, "Go beyond your zenith and I shall join you."

A noise behind Ajisai caused her and Puroromon to look back and see a Pumpmon and Gotsumon running down the street. Both wrote it off as nothing then turned back to Gankoomon, only to find that he was gone.

"How is it that every other Digimon can do that?" wondered Ajisai before they looked back and saw Yamato, Takeru, and Gabumon running after the other two Digimon.

"Might as well go take care of that, buzz," said Puroromon before he and Ajisai went after the children.

* * *

"Don't forget behind your ears," reminded Lopmon as she watched Naruto wash himself.

"I know, mother," said Naruto with a sigh as he scrubbed.

After doing so, he rinsed then headed over to the tub to soak. He closed his eyes while sighing as he let his aching muscles relax.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Lopmon worriedly, "There's no telling what could happen if you go through with it."

"And those are the risks I'm willing to take," said Naruto as he tiredly opened his eyes, "For the sake of the entire Digital World, and for Ajisai's as well, I will see this through to the end."

"But… should you succeed…" said Lopmon as she was on the verge of tears and was sniffling, "You'll…"

She was then caught off guard by Naruto wrapping her in a warm hug.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've helped me through," said Naruto lovingly, "You're the best parent anyone could've wished for. And I will always love you, no matter what happens to me."

Lopmon cried and hugged Naruto back with her ears wrapping around him.

* * *

Just as the person running the ice cream cart saw Pumpmon and Gotsumon steal the ice cream, Ajisai sat some money on the cart.

"For them," she said with a sigh as followed with Puroromon on her head.

Keeping her distance, Ajisai observed the children and Digimon, noting that Patamon wasn't around, while her mind wandered.

 **(?)**

Ajisai walked through a dark cave with an emotionless expression on her face before she stopped.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she asked the darkness.

"After all these years, you still are the hardest to trick," said a young boy with raven colored hair as he stepped out of the darkness, "I've come to talk with you."

"About the Chidori," said Ajisai coldly.

"Exactly," said Sasuke with a nod as he walked around Ajisai, "I gave that technique to you so you'd be able to fight Naruto on even ground. However, you haven't even used it in battle since the fight with Snatchmon and those other people."

"What I do with the technique is my choice," said Ajisai as she followed Sasuke's movements.

"You can't keep being afraid of that technique," said Sasuke, "It was meant to kill just like the Rasenshuriken. It's the strongest power in your arsenal. You are eventually going to have to use it."

Ajisai lowered her head in doubt when Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to achieve the Digital World you desire, you must use this technique on Naruto," said Sasuke as his eyes turned red with three black tomoe on a ring around the pupil, "I give one last gift to you. Win this Imperial Battle Royal, Emperor of Light."

Sasuke turned into a black smoke that Ajisai breathed in deeply before opening her eyes, revealing they were the same.

 **(Back in the Real World)**

The moment Ajisai came back to reality, she watched in horror as Vamdemon mercilessly killed Pumpmon and Gotsumon. Yelling in anger, her Digivice lit up with her crest as did Puroromon. The pair were covered in a bright light that went out the moment BeoWolfmon pushed Vamdemon out of the alley with CannonBeemon going after them.

"You bastard!" yelled BeoWolfmon as he knocked Vamdemon into the air and pointed the Roland 2 at the vampire Digimon, "Licht Angriff!"

The Roland 2 opened up and fired off a barrage of missiles along with a large laser. Vamdemon dodged the attack then threw a Bloody Stream directly into the barrel of the Roland 2. This caused Roland 2 to explode and BeoWolfmon to yell in pain as he was flung back by the explosion.

"Nitro Stinger!" called out CannonBeemon as he fired off several lasers from his stinger, which Vamdemon dodged as well.

"You two are going to pay for betraying me," stated Vamdemon as he closed his cape then threw it open, "Night Raid!"

A swarm of bats crashed into CannonBeemon and sent the Digimon to the ground by Takeru and Yamoto then reverted back to Puroromon just as WereGarurumon began fighting Vamdemon. BeoWolfmon grunted as he struggled to his feet with the pain of feeling like his entire arm had been blown off. Closing his eyes, he opened them a moment later to reveal they were red and had three tomoe on a ring around his pupils. He moved his hands in several hand signs then thrust his left palm toward the ground and grabbed his left wrist.

* * *

Naruto raised his head from the book he was reading and looked toward the balcony.

"Naruto, something wrong?" asked Taichi as Naruto got up and went outside.

Looking out into the darkness, Naruto felt a scar on his chest start to tingle.

 _"Ajisai…"_ thought Naruto in worry.

* * *

"Let's go, Angemon," said WereGarurumon when the sound of what seemed like a hundred birds chirping reached their ears.

BeoWolfmon appeared behind Vamdemon and held him by the back of the neck with his right hand to prevent him from escaping. In his left hand was a large ball of electricity that was the source of the sound of birds.

"Chidori!" roared BeoWolfmon as he plunged his hand forward.

* * *

"You felt it too?" asked Dorimon as he came out to the balcony.

"Yeah," said Naruto quietly with his head lowered, "It seems she made her choice."

"Things are only going to get harder from here on out," said Dorimon as he hopped on Naruto's head, "There's no turning back now."

"I know," said Naruto as he clenched his hands, "And I'll be ready."

From above, Tailmon watched from the roof while still unsure about her earlier talk with Lopmon.

* * *

 **I'm back with the next chapter of Digimon Adventure Emperors. With a lot that's happened in the past year, I've only just gotten back to writing as those of you who are fans of The God of Speed and NYHT will know. I also just recently finished playing Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and it was amazing. (Seriously though, how come Europe still gets the launch DLCs 2 years on and we don't?) This has reinvigorated me and my interest in Digimon. I also play on playing Hacker's Memory in the near future.**

 **The schedule for the next few updates are going to be sporadic. They won't be up quickly with everything I've been doing but I do plan on finishing several stories such as The True Kingdom Hearts, NYHT, The God of Speed (which may take a while), and Digimon Adventure Emperors. I also plan on releasing the first chapter of second sequel to Naruto's Solitude, titled, "The Guardian", sometime by the end of the year. It will be intersecting with several stories of mine. Some will be minor while others will be major. I want to make it perfect and I have been working on it since the end of Return of the Brotherhood.**

 **However, this will mean some stories will have to go. For years, I've been a fan of Fairy Tail but have recently lost interest in the series. And it's with a heavy heart that I announce the discontinuation of the Lumen Histore stories as well as the prequel,Tartaros. I may visit Fairy Tail in the future but I just don't have time for it in my schedule. I had already written out the first chapter of what was supposed to be Lumen Histore: Shippuden, the sequel to Lumen Histore, which was to take place after the 7 year time skip from the manga to the end of the Tartaros Arc. But it just didn't seem to fit with how I wanted the story to go and it is a pain to have to rewrite stories/chapters you've already written out. I just am burned out from this manga/anime and need a break from it so I can focus on what I'm interested in at the moment.**

 **With The Rise and Fall of Darth Asura, I do plan on returning to that series down the road but I'm putting it on the back burner so I can make the stories I mentioned above better than ever before. I have a portion of the next story in the Darth Asura saga but, like I said with Fairy Tail, I'm burned out on Star Wars and need to take a break. I still love this saga and believe I can continue but not at this juncture.**

 **I do hope you all are doing well and enjoyed this chapter. This is Baou, signing off for now.**

 **P.S. The next chapter of this story will be out tomorrow afternoon.**


	13. Warrior's Fantasy

**Warrior's Fantasy! MedievalDukemon**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon Adventure.**

* * *

"And after that, I went with Takeru to his house," said Ajisai through the Digivice that Naruto was holding up to his face.

"So, Yggdrasill is planning on destroying this world as well," remarked Naruto into the Digivice, "Did Gankoomon say anything else?"

"The only other thing he mentioned was that the other Royal Knights were busy either trying to fight each other or protecting innocent Digimon," replied Ajisai.

"I see," said Naruto with a sigh, "Well, as far as The Olympos XII go, the most reasonable choices would be Plutomon and Jupitermon. But when it comes to dealing with the Royal Knights siding with Duftmon, Examon is going to be the biggest problem."

"What if we were to ask Titamon?" suggested Ajisai.

"Think about what you just asked," said Naruto calmly.

"Yeah," said Ajisai in defeat after a moment, "But it was probably one of the few ways we could take him out."

"That leaves us with those seven as possible choices," said Naruto depressingly, "Make that six since we sealed away one."

"But what are the chances we'd actually find them, let alone convince them to fight with us?" asked Ajisai.

"We just have to try," said Naruto, "I'd actually put the thought into this idea back when we were fighting Lucemon. I'd recommend Beelzebumon as he seems like the least destructive and most noble of the Demon Lords."

"It going to take time to find him once we return to the Digital World," replied Ajisai, "Let's just hope he joins us at least."

"Alright, I should be going," said Naruto as he noticed Tailmon on the roof of the building across the street, "I need to have a talk with a certain feline Digimon."

"Alright," said Ajisai, "Just be careful."

Naruto stuffed his Digivice into his pocket then climbed onto the railing before leaping off and onto the roof of the opposite building behind Tailmon.

"Safe!" exclaimed Naruto when he stuck the landing.

"What do you want?" questioned Tailmon as she turned to Naruto.

"I just want to talk," said Naruto as he sat down several feet from Tailmon, "I know about earlier today."

Tailmon lowered her head and seemed crestfallen at that.

"Why don't you want to accept it?" asked Naruto, "You know that you are the Eighth Chosen Digimon and Kari-chan is your partner and yet you hesitate."

"I just…" said Tailmon as she sat down as well, "I haven't felt like this in so long. This feeling like I'm supposed to protect someone. Vamdemon-sama would scar me whenever I had that feeling or I gave him a defiant look."

"I see," said Naruto as he went up to Tailmon and removed the gloves on her paws then placed a hand over each one, "But if you were truly loyal to Vamdemon, you wouldn't have given me that Spirit all that time ago."

The palms of Naruto's hands began to glow and when he removed them, the scars on the back of Tailmon's paws were gone.

"Deep down, I know you want to help others and repay the kindness I showed you when you were Plotmon," stated Naruto as he removed his crest from the cord around his neck and put it in his pocket, "This is how I know."

He then removed his necklace with the Spirit Charms from around his neck and placed it around Tailmon's. The charms glowed before the necklace seemingly became one with Tailmon and left no trace or sign it had been there.

"What did you do?" asked the Digimon as she reached to her neck.

"I'm letting you hold onto the Spirits of 5 of the Emperors," explained Naruto to Tailmon's disbelief.

"Why would you do that?!" exclaimed Tailmon as she tried to remove the necklace that wasn't there anymore.

"And you just proved me right," said Naruto as he stood up, "Any evil Digimon would be going on a rampage right now if they had the power of even one of the Spirits at their disposal. That proves there's goodness in your heart to be able to resist that temptation."

"Am I interrupting, my lord?" asked Wizarmon as he landed next to them.

"I was just talking to Tailmon about what some things," said Naruto as he turned to her loyal servant, "Why are you here?"

Wizarmon reached into his coat and showed them the Digivice he had.

"I found this in a crow's nest," explained Wizarmon as he handed the Digivice off to Naruto.

Holding it over Tailmon, the Digivice began to beep with Naruto smiling.

"Now, all that's left is to reveal this to Kari-chan and get the real crest from Vamdemon," said Naruto as they looked toward Taichi and Hikari's apartment building.

"You can't come out here this late," said Hikari as she let Meeko back inside.

Naruto jumped onto the balcony with Wizarmon flying right behind him just as Hikari turned back around.

"There you are," said Hikari to Naruto before looking up at Wizarmon, "Who's this?"

"I'm Wizarmon," said Wizarmon calmly as he landed next to Naruto while Tailmon landing between them.

"You're the one I saw this afternoon," said Hikari happily, "Then you really are friends with Naruto."

Naruto handed Tailmon the Digivice and the feline went up to Hikari, holding it out. The moment Hikari reached for the Digivice, it shone before going out.

"And that is how you find out that she is your partner, Tailmon," said Naruto.

"Partner?" asked Hikari curiously.

"Yes," replied Naruto as he folded his arms, "You, Kari-chan, are the Eighth Chosen Child and Tailmon is your partner."

"Really?" asked Hikari excitedly.

Naruto nodded before suddenly becoming serious. He shielded Tailmon and Wizarmon just as Taichi came running out with Agumon.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" questioned Taichi, "They work for Vamdemon!"

"in case you forgot, I'm here and I would've dealt with them if they had done anything to hurt the Eighth Chosen Child," retorted Naruto as a ball of flames appeared in his hand.

Lopmon appeared behind Naruto, slapping him in the back of the head with one of her ears and sending him face first into the ground.

"Don't threaten the human," scolded Lopmon as she landed on the back of Naruto's head.

"Y-Yes, mother," said Naruto in pain as he twitched.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

"So, Hikari is the Eighth Chosen Child and Tailmon is her Digimon?" asked Taichi as he tried to understand what he was just told.

"Yes," said Naruto, "I had been having my suspicions about Tailmon for a while but I already guessed that Kari-chan was the Eighth Chosen Child based on a number of things."

"Like what?" asked Agumon.

"Well, the one that stands out the most is that she was there when Greymon and I fought Parrotmon," said Naruto, "But now that we know that she's the Eighth Chosen Child, are main concern is to keep her safe and take back her Crest."

"Take back her Crest?" asked Taichi.

"These are copies meant to find the Digivice," explained Tailmon as both she and Wizarmon held up their copies of the Crest of Light, "Vamdemon has the real one with him."

"Tailmon and I will go to Vamdemon's lair and retrieve the Crest and Tag while my lord takes the Eighth Chosen Child to a safe location," stated Wizarmon as Naruto went inside and grabbed a backpack full of snacks.

"But what about our parents?" questioned Taichi.

"Oh, Naruto already gave them a suggestion earlier in the day," said Dorimon as he came outside, "They act like it's normal for Hikari to be gone for 24 hours."

"You can't just take her from her home," argued Taichi as Naruto came back outside.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, Taichi, but I have to do this," responded Naruto seriously, "Last time I stayed in one place with people important for me, everyone but Ajisai and our Digimon died."

Taichi sighed before grabbing Naruto by the collar. The assembled Digimon made to step in when Naruto signaled them to stop what they were doing. Gritting his teeth, Taichi glared into Naruto's eyes.

"Make sure she's safe," ordered Taichi.

"You have my word," said Naruto as he took the Digivice from Hikari and tossed it to her brother, "Hold on to that. It's safer with you if we do get in trouble."

Naruto then pulled Hikari close and looked at her as Dorimon and Lopmon hopped onto his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked the young girl.

"Yeah," said Hikari with a nod.

"It may get a little hot but just bare it for a moment," said Naruto before looking at Taichi, "We'll be at Aqua City."

A moment later, flames engulfed the quartet and left no trace of them.

* * *

Arriving at Aqua City, Naruto laid out a sleeping bag and blanket for Hikari before make a small fire with some flammable materials around them to keep her warm. As he was doing this, Dorimon and Lopmon had evolved into Dorumon and Antylamon and kept watch. Once preparations were done, Naruto went toward the exit.

"I'm going to go set up a perimeter," said Naruto, "You two keep watch and don't let her out of your sight."

"You got it," said Dorumon as he gave the best salute he could as Naruto left the building.

Hikari shifted uncomfortably and Antylamon noticed this.

"Something wrong?" she asked the red Hikari.

Hikari gestured for Antylamon to come down toward her and the Deva did so. She whispered into Antylamon's ear and the Deva seemed amused by this.

"What's she worried about," asked Dorumon curiously, "Maybe I could help."

"She needs to go to the bathroom," said Antylamon with a smirk to Dorumon.

Dorumon froze before spinning around and leaving the area.

* * *

As he made his way through the bustling streets, Naruto kept his eyes moving to find any possible signs of Digimon. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Naruto ducked into an alley before turning into Aldamon and flying up to the roof of the building next to him. Looking around at the darkness above the lit up streets, Aldamon clenched his hands.

"I know you're there," he said calmly, "You can stop hiding."

Reaching behind him, he caught the handle of a large axe, stopping it several inches from his face.

"You've downgraded a bit, Dukemon," said Aldamon as he pulled the axe out of the Digimon's grip and tossed it to the floor, "Or should I call you MedievalDukemon?"

"Whatever you prefer," said MedievelDukemon as his cape fell from around him, undoing his invisibility, "How did you know I was following you?"

"I felt the natural energy you Royal Knights give off," said Aldamon as he narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here?"

"To bring you and the Emperor of Light back to the Digital World," replied MedievalDukemon, "I found out some information and I was banished here as a result."

"What's the information?" questioned Aldamon curiously but also cautious.

"Snatchmon is alive," said MedievalDukemon seriously.

Aldamon remained motionless before his Digivice appeared in his hand. Holding it up to his mouth, he waited for a moment before the screen lit up with the kanji for light on it.

"Naruto, I was about to go to sleep," whined Ajisai, "Takeru's mother made us a big dinner and I think I had a little bit too much."

"Sorry about waking you," apologized Aldamon, "I just had a question. Remember when we fought the corrupted Spirits with Tenebrae and his group?"

"What of it?" asked Ajisai.

"Do you remember where Snatchmon was in all of that commotion?" asked the Emperor of Fire.

"As far as I remember, Sasuke defeated him before he passed on," relayed Ajisai.

"Alright," said Aldamon, "I'll let you get to sleep. Talk to you in the morning."

His Digivice went out and Aldamon put it away.

"Snatchmon apparently had created a copy of himself and let you and your comrade destroy it," explained MedievalDukemon, "He's been biding his time to take over the Digital World since and when I found out he was alive, he stole a portion of my power and banished me here."

"Damn it," said Aldamon before reverting back to his human form, "Just when I thought I was through with him. Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Snatchmon got to me before I could warn the other Royal Knights," explained MedievalDukemon.

"Well, you don't have to go far to find one," said Naruto casually, "Apparently, Gankoomon is somewhere in the city getting drunk."

"And what about the 13th Royal Knight?" asked MedievalDukemon, "Does he remember anything?"

"No," said Naruto with a shake of the head, "I've been doing my best to help him but we've got nothing so far."

"That is troubling," remarked MedievalDukemon, "If he doesn't recall his past and regain his strength before the final fight against Yggdrasill-sama, then all may be lost."

Naruto turned away and looked out at the city.

"Do you still have the ability to open the path to Iliad?" asked Naruto.

"I do," confirmed MedievalDukemon.

"I need you to go there and tell Jupitermon that I'm cashing in my favor," said Naruto, "He'll know what I mean. Also, tell him to bring Plutomon with him."

"And what of Gankoomon?" asked MedievalDukemon as he picked up his axe.

"He'll come around," assured Naruto calmly, "I know he will. As one of the most kind and noble of the Royal Knights, if anyone is in trouble, he'd come to help no matter what."

"Very well," said MedievalDukemon as he grabbed the end of his cape, "I will return with them, my Emperor."

He wrapped himself up in his cape, vanishing again. Once he felt MedievalDukemon's presence vanish, Naruto traced a long scar across his back before he fell to his knees. Tears ran down his cheeks as the scar tingled and burned with the memory of that day.


	14. A Sudden Miracle

**A Sudden Miracle! The Power of the Emperors**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon Adventure.**

* * *

Aldamon panted heavily as he handed several children off to police officers that were stationed outside of Odaiba before falling to one knee. One of the children ran back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at the child, Aldamon gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine," said Aldamon as he ruffled the kid's spiky brown hair before standing up.

Turning back to the fog covered section of the city, Aldamon took to the air and flew back in. That had been his seventh trip to and from Odaiba. The previous night, Vamdemon had covered Odaiba in a thick fog that prevented anyone from getting in or out and cutting off contact with those caught in the fog. Aldamon had spent the better part of the day fighting off Vamdemon's minions while he grabbed children and took them to a neighboring district. The constant travel was beginning to take its toll and Aldamon fell to all fours when he crossed into Odaiba.

"Please, let me save one more," he muttered before forcing himself to his feet.

Flying as fast as he could to Big Sight, Aldamon landed and pointed his Rudriya Darpana at the Bakemon flying about.

"Brahmastra!" he yelled as he rapidly fired extremely high temperature shots at the Bakemon.

Once they were cleared out enough, the children ran toward Aldamon and he managed to scoop up about five of them before taking off again. As he flew, Aldamon noticed he suddenly had no strength in his wings and began to fall. Turning so the kids wouldn't be harmed, Aldamon landed hard on his back and skidded to a halt as he tried to protect the kids. The kids tried to wake the nearly unconscious Aldamon as several Bakemon got closer and bared their teeth.

"Bao Fu!" called out Antylamon as she cut down the Bakemon.

"Licht Angriff!" shouted BeoWolfmon as he deleted the rest of the Bakemon.

The two as well as CannonBeemon and DoruGreymon hurried over to Aldamon and the children and BeoWolfmon returned to human form.

"Naruto!" said Ajisai urgently as she tried to wake Aldamon, "Stay with me."

Aldamon grunted as he sat up and pushed Ajisai aside before shakily getting to his feet. Grabbing the kids again, Aldamon flew out through the fog barrier and left the others to themselves.

"This isn't good," said DoruGreymon, "Naruto's been going at this since Vamdemon started rounding up children."

"We have to trust him," said BeoWolfmon before looking at CannonBeemon, "You find out where the rest of the people are being held?"

"They're at a place called Big Sight, buzz," said CannonBeemon, "But I'm also sensing Vamdemon heading for the TV station."

"The fastest way to get Naruto to relax is to take out Vamdemon," said Antylamon, "You three get to the TV station and take care of Vamdemon. I'll head to Big Sight and make sure the children are all right."

"Alright," said BeoWolfmon as he grabbed onto CannonBeemon while Dorugamon flew behind them and toward the TV station as Antylamon headed for Big Sight.

* * *

Aldamon landed on the pier where a crowd had gathered and let the quintet of children go before he collapsed on the ground. People gathered to help him before they were forced back by the flames that engulfed him before leaving him as Naruto. The adults began muttering in disbelief and concern as a tall man with platinum blond hair wearing a black leather jacket and pants along with a pair of sunglasses approached. Crouching over Naruto, the man lowered his glasses as Naruto barely managed to open his eyes.

"Please…" he whispered weakly, "Let me… save… one more."

He then passed out as the man sighed.

"You are such a softy, _your majesty_ ," spat out the man before he picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder.

Whistling, a loud revving reached everyone's ears and people ran screaming as a huge motorcycle landed next to the man. Throwing Naruto over the front of the driver's seat, the man climbed on then rode off the pier. To the shock and disbelief of everyone, the motorcycle sunk a little before climbing back onto the surface of the water and riding across it to Odaiba.

 **(?)**

A single red eye with a slit for the pupil opened in a void of darkness.

 **"I told you this would happen,"** said the voice belonging to the eye, **"You would eventually go unconscious if you continued to save those children."**

A red energy took shape around the eye of a large creature with nine tails.

 **"I guess I'll lend you some after all this time,"** said the creature as the energy seeped through an enormous cage.

 **(Back in the Real World)**

Naruto stirred on the motorcycle as the man stopped several blocks from the TV station.

"Now, get off my bike," spat out the man as he threw Naruto off the front of the motorcycle.

Naruto landed on his back but slowly got up and stared at the man, giving him a look that was a mixture of pain, confusion, and thanks.

"No," said the man as he glared at Naruto from under his sunglasses, "Absolutely not."

Naruto gave off a weak chuckle before turning into Aldamon and taking off into the air.

 _ **"You're welcome,"**_ said a voice in Aldamon's mind.

 _"You decide to help me now?"_ thought Aldamon, _"After all these years?"_

 _ **"You may have forgotten but that was the agreement we came up with,"**_ said the voice, _**"After we fought with Sasuke, we both agreed along with your parents that I would stand back and let you continue on your own path. If you really needed my power before now, you'd have used it. The fact that you've exhausted your natural power saving those children has proven you've grown into the one you promised us you'd grow into. Someone who would protect those who were less fortunate than him. And we couldn't have been prouder."**_

Aldamon chuckled before holding his right hand open and behind him.

 _"Thank you, Kurama,"_ thought Naruto as his Crest shone.

* * *

BeoWolfmon and his party were on their way to the TV station when he gasped sharply. After a blinding flash of orange light, CannonBeemon and BeoWolfmon looked to see a slightly darker shaded DoruGreymon was in his place.

"It can't be," muttered BeoWolfmon, "Did Kurama…"

Aldamon shot through the group at speeds faster than anyone could process.

"Double time, you two!" ordered BeoWolfmon.

* * *

Tearing through the skies, Aldamon saw WereGarurumon, Lilymon, Garudamon, and Zudomon fighting Snimon and Tuskmon outside the TV station. Flying over them, Aldamon burst through the large sphere at the top of the TV station, finding Tailmon protecting Hikari from Vamdemon while Phantomon and DemiDevimon were off to the side. All eyes turned on him as he shoved a spinning blue sphere into Vamdemon's side.

"Rasengan!" yelled Aldamon before Vamdemon was sent flying through the wall.

Aldamon went after him and Vamdemon gritted his teeth as he glared at the Emperor as Hikari and Tailmon ran outside.

"You dare lay your hands on me?!" demanded Vamdemon.

Aldamon said nothing and smirked. Vamdemon looked over his shoulder and just barely managed to dodge BeoWolfmon's attack.

"Nitro Stinger!" called out CannonBeemon as he fired a large beam from his laser cannon.

"Metal Meteor!" called DoruGreymon before letting forth an enormous metal sphere from his mouth.

Vamdemon did some hand movements and the two attacks collided with each other, negating each one.

'Bloody Stream!" yelled Vamdemon as he grabbed onto the two Perfect Digimon with ropes of red light then slammed them into each other, making them fall to the ground below.

BeoWolfmon and Aldamon charged him from either side as Vamdemon leaped into the air. They managed to stop before hitting each other when the same red rope of energy wrapped around them. They were then flung into the wall and both slumped to the ground in human form.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Hikari, "Ajisai!"

"I didn't know you wanted to be this close," said Naruto weakly.

"Now's not the time," said Ajisai with the same amount of strength.

Looking at Naruto's right arm, she saw the heavy burn marks along it while Naruto saw her left hand twitching.

"Guess neither of us is used to those moves after so long," remarked Naruto as the pair helped each other up while Yamato, Takeru, and their dad, Sora, Koshiro, and Jou.

"Are you two okay?" asked Sora.

"We're fine," replied Naruto before he collapsed holding his burnt arm, "Then again, I can't move my arm and Ajisai's can't stop twitching. If only I hadn't let Tailmon hold onto the Spirits…"

"You did what?!" exclaimed Ajisai before Naruto shoved her aside.

Grasping his Digivice in his left hand, it glowed as it turned into a short sword with the Digivice itself in the guard. He then ran in front of Wizarmon to block the sphere of energy Vamdemon had sent at the Digimon. Naruto grunted before being knocked over the railing while Wizarmon was thrown back. Ajisai darted toward Naruto and grabbed his wrist as his Digivice fell to the ground below.

"You stupid idiot!" yelled Ajisai, "What were you thinking?!

She grunted as she barely managed to pull Naruto's upper body back over the top just as Taichi and Mimi arrived on Greymon.

"Hikari, catch!" called Taichi as he threw Hikari's Digivice toward her.

Hikari and Tailmon ran toward the Digivice and Hikari caught it. Holding it up to show everyone, DemiDevimon snatched the Digivice from her.

"Vamdemon-sama, as long as we have this, there's nothing to fear!" proclaimed DemiDevimon.

"Very good," said Vamdemon before turning to Taichi, "You're not even worth facing."

Phantomon flew toward the two and Taichi gritted his teeth.

 **GREYMON! CHO SHINKA!**

 **METALGREYMON!**

Phantomon backed off and this allowed MetalGreymon to fire off a Giga Destroyer. Vamdemon scoffed and held up both his hand, which caused the attack to disintegrate. AlterKabuterimon, Zudomon, Garudamon, and Lilymon also tried to attack but they failed as well. Inside, Takeru and Patamon nodded to each other before Patamon flew outside when Vamdemon approached Tailmon and Hikari.

 **PATAMON! SHINKA!**

 **ANGEMON!**

Vamdemon gritted his teeth as he glared over his shoulder at the Angel Digimon.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" yelled Angemon as he punched forward with his glowing hand.

The beam struck both Vamdemon and Phantomon, causing the latter to disintegrate while Vamdemon fell to his knees in pain.

"Vamdemon," said Angemon seriously, "Give yourself up!"

"Don't think that was enough to defeat me!" he yelled before turning to Hikari and Tailmon as he threw his cape open, "Night Raid!"

A huge swarm of bats far too large to outrun flew toward Hikari and Tailmon when the unthinkable happened. A pointed and torn hat flew into the air as Wizarmon shielded the two with his own body. Time seemed to slow for everyone, particularly Hikari, Tailmon, Naruto, and Ajisai, as Wizarmon fell back onto the ground.

"You little pipsqueak," growled Vamdemon, "What nerve getting in my way!"

"Wizarmon!" yelled Hikari and Tailmon as they ran to the fallen Digimon's side.

Naruto scampered over and Wizarmon looked at him.

"F-Forgive me, my… emperor," begged the dying Wizarmon, "I failed you."

"No," said Naruto as he placed his hands over Wizarmon and they began glowing, "You're not going to die! You hear me! I won't allow it!"

"I'm glad I got to meet you," said Wizarmon with a smile under his collar as he looked at Tailmon.

"Wizarmon," muttered Tailmon as tears streamed down her face.

"Thank… you…" said Wizarmon before his eyes closed and he went limp.

He then fragmented into particles of data and left every one of the humans and their Digimon in shock.

"Wizarmon," whimpered Hikari as she held her chest tightly, "NO!"

"GAAH!" yelled DemiDevimon as Hikari's Digivice shone brightly, forcing him to let go.

Taichi caught it and spun around.

"Hikari, catch!" yelled Taichi as he threw it.

Looking up, Hikari reached out her hands and caught the Digivice.

"No!" yelled Vamdemon in horror.

* * *

 **TAILMON! CHO SHINKA!**

Tailmon turned into a pink light that gained a human shape with long, wavy hair. Her paw gloves drifted off her hands and were replaced but white ones with wings as a feather boa wrapped around her arms and four wings came out her back. Two different boots donned her feet as a helmet went down on her head, covering her deep blue eyes.

 **ANGEWOMAN!**

* * *

Everyone was in awe at the sight of the new Perfect Level Digimon that stared down at Vamdemon with contempt.

"Tailmon's… an angel?" asked Hikari in disbelief.

"Vamdemon," said Angewoman in a gentle yet strict voice, "Not only did you interfere with the Chosen Children's mission, but you have invaded the real world and killed my friend, Wizarmon. Learn the full weight of your sins."

"I will change everything in this world into darkness!" declared Vamdemon, "After fusing this place with the Digital World, I will become its sole ruler! I only did what I was destined to do!"

"Vamdemon, does this mean you have no intention of repenting for your sins?" questioned Angemon.

Vamdemon scoffed and prepared to attack but Angewoman was quicker.

"Holy Air!" she declared as she raised her arms over her head.

A glowing ring ran up her arms and grew into the air where it let out a rainbow of dew. Vamdemon grunted as he was frozen in place while Naruto suddenly felt his strength returning. He looked at his arm to see that the burns were healing whereas Ajisai's hand stopped twitching.

"My strength is returning!" said MetalGreymon in disbelief.

WereGarurumon climbed back up to the roof while DoruGreymon and CannonBeemon flew up over them all.

"Give our power to Angewoman!" urged Garudamon.

 **HORN BUSTER!**

 **FLOW CANNON!**

 **HAMMER SPARK!**

 **KAISER NAIL!**

 **SHADOW WING!**

 **GIGA DESTROYER!**

 **HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!**

 **SKY ROCKET ∞!**

 **METAL METEOR!**

All the attacks went into the ring above Angewoman and four lights shone brightly from her neck then flew into the ring. Ajisai then looked down at her necklace as her Spirit Charms were shining and flew up into the ring as well. Eight different colored beams landed around Vamdemon and once they were gone, Naruto, Ajisai, DoruGreymon and CannonBeemon couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Vamdemon, be judged by the will of the Ten Emperors of the Digital World," decreed Angewoman.

"The Emperors?" asked Mimi in awe of the Eight Digimon that had appeared.

"Chackmon," said Naruto in disbelief, "Fairymon. Blitzmon. Ranamon."

"Mercurymon," said Ajisai in the same tone, "Grottomon. Arbormon. Louwemon."

"I don't believe it," said DoruGreymon, "The Ten Emperors reunited at last."

"Naruto, let's go," said Ajisai as she looked at him.

Naruto nodded and both of them glared at Vamdemon.

"Spirit Eveolution!" they both shouted as they were engulfed in light

 **AGNIMON!**

 **WOLFMON!**

Vamdemon trembled at the sight of the Emperors surrounding him as each of them stared him down.

"Let's go!" shouted Angimon as he let off some flaming punches, "Burning Salamander!"

"Licht Kugel!" shouted Wolfmon as he shot a laser from the weapon on his left wrist.

"Brezza Petalo!" shouted Fairymon as long tornados came from her fingertips.

"Kachikachi Kocchin!" shouted Chackmon as he breathed out a blizzard after taking a deep breath.

Mercurymon raised one of his Irony no Tate and fired a beam from it. Ranamon raised her right hand and threw a storm cloud. Grottomon pulled out his hammer and brought it down with all his strength. Arbormon opened his mouth and fired off a seed-like bomb.

"Mjölnir Hammer!" shouted Blitzmon as he planted his electrically charged fist into the ground and sent the current forward.

"Endich Meteor!" shouted Louwemon as he fired off a golden energy wave from the lion on his chest.

Vamdemon yelled in agony as he was hit before an explosion went off. Once the dust settled, Vamdemon was nowhere to be seen.

"Vamdemon… vanished," said Hikari.

The other Chosen Children cheered as Agnimon and Wolfmon returned to human form. Facing the other Emperors both smiled as they held hands.

"Thank you, everyone," said Ajisai though tears.

Each of the other Emperors smiled and them before turning into lights that circled around the pair before four went into each of them. Ajisai wiped the tears from her eyes before Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"We'll give Wizarmon a proper burial when we can," said Naruto as Ajisai hugged back.

"Well, that was a nice surprise," said the man that owned the motorcycle that had brought Naruto across the river as everyone turned toward him.

"Who's that?" asked Yamato.

"What are you doing here, buzz?" questioned CannonBeemon defensively.

The man held up Naruto's sword then tossed it back to him. Catching it, Naruto locked eyes with the man as he went over to the railing while his sword returned to Digivice form.

"I'm coming for you when you're done with this war of yours, your majesties," said the man with a smirk.

"We know," said Ajisai seriously.

"And we'll be ready," finished Naruto as the man jumped over the railing and Hikari ran over to check on him, "He'll be fine."

The building began to shake violently and everyone hopped on their Digimon then got off to take a second to rest while the Digimon reverted to their normal forms. The giant ball that was on top of the TV station broke off and fell several yards from them.

"We defeated Vamdemon," said Jou, "Do you think the world is back to normal?"

"Well, if it is then all this fog would be normal," said Ajisai as she, Naruto, Hikari, Takeru, and their Digimon.

The rest of them looked up and saw that that was indeed the case. Naruto then turned pale and held his arm to stop it from shaking.

 _"This feeling… it's almost similar to when we fought Lucemon,"_ thought Naruto as he struggled to stop shaking.

* * *

 **PLEASE REIVEW**


	15. Breaking the Chains of Destiny

**Breaking the Chains of Destiny! The Ultimate Evolutions**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

"You getting anything?" questioned Ajisai as she Naruto typed on a holographic keyboard and screen.

Grunting in anger, Naruto willed the screen and keyboard away as he ran a hand through his hair.

"The Digital Waves are fluctuating so badly that I can't get a proper reading," said Naruto frustratingly.

"Digital Waves?" asked Takeru as he approached, "What are those?"

""They're the dimensional frequency that maintains the border between this world and the Digital World," explained Dorumon, "When the frequency isn't stable it blurs the line between the worlds."

"And I can't even get any signal from the outside world as well," complained Naruto as he sat down with a pout on his face, "The most I can tell is that we're somewhere between this world and the Digital World."

"Damn it!" shouted Taichi as he kicked Vamdemon's visor away.

"Then defeating Vamdemon wasn't enough," stated Yamato in disappointment.

"No way!" exclaimed Mimi, "Does that mean we're stuck in here forever?"

Koshiro's computer began beeping and everyone looked at him as he took it out. Turning it on, there was a ding and a window opened up.

"E-mail," said Koshiro as he typed and opened the e-mail, "It's from Gennai-san."

"Rejoice, children!" said the avatar of Gennai on the screen, "I have found a hint to defeating Vamdemon."

A picture of some strange symbols on a stone wall appeared on the screen and all the Chosen Children were confused.

"What in the world is that?" questioned Sora.

"First the sky will be concealed by a flock of bats," read Naruto, "The people will chant the name of the Undead Digimon King."

"You can understand that?" questioned Hiroaki.

"We both can," said Naruto as he gestured to himself and Ajisai, "When you live in the Digital World for 5,000 years, you tend to pick up some things."

"Well, what does the rest of it say, buzz?" asked FanBeemon.

"When the clock strikes the hour of the Beast, the Undead Digimon King will reveal his true form as the beast," read Ajisai, "The angels will let fly arrows of hope and light at the loves ones of those whom they are sworn to protect and a miracle will happen."

"A miracle?" asked Naruto before looking at his Crest, "Really?"

He then noticed the other humans and Digimon besides Ajisai and their Digimon looking at him then rolled his eyes.

"This is the Crest of Miracles," said Naruto as he showed them his Crest, "Ajisai's is the Crest of Destiny."

"Does it say anything about making this fog go away?" asked Sora as they all looked back at the computer.

"Hmm," pondered Ajisai as she continued reading, "Naruto, take a look at this."

Naruto looked at the screen and saw what Ajisai was looking at.

"Interesting," muttered Naruto.

"What?" asked Jou.

"Nothing," said Naruto as he stepped back, "It doesn't pertain to anything that we need right now. We need to get to Big Sight and check up on the children. Mother should be taking care of the Digimon over there if there are any left."

"Onii-chan, I'm worried about Otou-san and Kaa-san," said Hikari as she tugged on Taichi's sleeve.

"I'd like to see what happened to my place, too," said Jou.

"I want to change out of my pajamas," added Mimi.

After a few more minutes, everyone started heading out while Dorumon looked back at Vamdemon's visor before hurrying to catch up.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

Naruto, Ajisai, and their Digimon entered Big Sight while the others went to their homes to check on some things and found Turuiemon resting against a wall.

"Mother!" exclaimed Naruto as they hurried over to the Adult level Digimon, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Turuiemon as she breathed heavily, "There was just a little more than I expected. I managed to get them all though. Since you four are here, I'm guessing Vamdemon is gone?"

"Yeah, buzz," said FanBeemon, "But the fog still remains."

"I noticed," said Turuiemon as she used Dorumon to pull herself to her feet, "Where are the others?"

"Out getting a change of clothes and checking on their homes," said Naruto as they walked to the section of Big Sight with all the sleeping children, "But Vamdemon is likely going to return soon and we need to be ready."

"Naruto, we should tell her about that section of the prophecy," insisted Ajisai.

"What prophecy?" questioned Turuiemon as Naruto stood over a boy with spiky brown hair and brought up a holographic screen in front of him.

"One of the Agents sent over a prophecy about Vamdemon's return and there was a bit about Ajisai and myself in it," explained Naruto as he typed on the keyboard while moving things around on the screen.

"What did it say?" asked the Deva curiously.

"The Emperors of Fire and Light shall meet their end at the hands of the Undead Digimon King's power," replied Naruto calmly, "A lot of bologna if you ask me."

"Naruto, what happened with the last prophecy you encountered?" warned Turuiemon.

Naruto lowered his head in mourning before continuing on with what he was doing. A moment later, he pressed an icon on the screen and it vanished along with the keyboard. The boy Naruto was standing over slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"It's okay," said Naruto as he helped the boy up, "The monsters are gone," he then gestured to the only remaining Digimon, "These ones are my friends and family. They're okay. What's your name?"

"D-Daisuke," said the boy, "Motomiya Daisuke."

"Well, Daisuke-kun, let's find you something to eat," suggested Naruto as they headed toward a concession stand.

"What about my family?" asked the young boy.

"They'll be fine," assured Naruto as he made Daisuke some food before leaving him to eat with instructions to remain calm and hide in case of danger.

Arriving back with the others, Naruto sat against a wall and snapped his finger repeatedly with a small flame appearing over the tip of his index finger each time.

"Hey," said Dorumon as he came up to Naruto.

"Hey," replied the boy solemnly.

"You want to talk?" asked the Digimon as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"About what?" asked Naruto back, "The prophecy or you faking losing your memories?"

"So, you knew about that," said Dorumon sheepishly.

"I hated having to lie to the other Royal Knights," said Naruto, "Why won't you just tell them you still remember?"

Lowering his head, Dorumon closed his eyes.

"Because, I'm ashamed," confessed Dorumon, "The duty that Imperialdramon assigned me was to make sure that the Royal Knights didn't overstep their authority even though we serve Yggdrasill-sama."

"And you abandoned that duty when you chose to follow me," responded Naruto, "Do you regret it?"

"A little," confessed Dorumon, "But I'm happy that I met you and the others. You remind me a lot of that Tokomon I saved millennia ago."

"I bet he grew up to be a great Digimon," said Naruto sadly, "The prophecy that Genai gave the Chosen Children was originally meant for us during the fight with Lucemon, you know."

Letting off a sad chuckle, Naruto continued to snap his fingers and create a small flame.

"I don't remember which of the others were hope and light but I can tell you Snatchmon was incredibly hard to kill," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I guess that's why he's still around."

"What?" questioned Dorumon seriously, "He's still alive? How?"

"I don't know," said Naruto with a shake of the head, "I was sure he died when Sasuke struck him down but… it looks like he's still causing trouble."

"How did you find out?" asked Dorumon.

"Dukemon found out and Snatchmon banished him here somehow," replied Naruto, "I sent him to Iliad to grab Jupitermon and Plutomon but I don't know if it's going to happen."

Lowering his hand, Naruto looked off to the side and caught sight of FanBeemon looking over all the unconscious people.

"I'm just worried about them," said Naruto, "They've been through so much more than me. FanBeemon was treated as an outcast back with his hive and Ajisai… Do you remember her father?"

"Sandiramon," said Dorumon as he looked away from Naruto, "How the hell was he ever chosen to be one of the Digimon to raise an Emperor?"

"I used to run away from home to stay check on Ajisai all the time," recalled Naruto, "When we were first sorted, I nearly killed Sandiramon because he had attacked Ajisai. But, I left him alive. Ajisai was tortured every single day she lived with him. I just want to make her happy for the first time in her life."

The door burst open and the Chosen Children, minus Yamato and Takeru's group, arrived with Koshiro's parents and Jou's brother.

"They're over that way," said Naruto casually as he jerked his thumb to the right, "Ad before you all say anything, I was only able to wake one up."

Getting to his feet, Naruto went up to Koshiro's parents.

"There's a boy in one of the concession stand that way," explained Naruto as he gestured behind him, "Can you two go check up on him for me?"

The two nodded while Naruto headed for a bathroom. Grunting in pain, Naruto leaned against the entrance as he broke into a sweat.

"Are you okay?" questioned Dorumon urgently, "Should I get Turuiemon?"

Ignoring him, Naruto went into the bathroom and splashed some water in his face. Looking up at the mirror, Naruto spun around in horror to find nothing was behind him. A moment later, Naruto ran into a stall and emptied his stomach contents into the toilet. Before blacking out, Naruto heard someone enter the bathroom.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes an sat up, the wet cloth on his forehead falling into his lap.

"You should be resting, buzz," said FanBeemon as he hurried over.

"I'm fine," said Naruto as he swatted the Digimon away.

"No, you're not," said Ajisai a little forcefully as she came over, "Why didn't you tell me that Snatchmon was still alive?"

"When did…" began Naruto.

"You talk in your sleep," said Ajisai as she folded her arms, "Don't you think I'd want to know about him as well? He killed my friends as well."

"You don't understand," said Naruto before Ajisai grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"I don't understand?!" shouted Ajisai as she slammed Naruto against the wall, "You think you had it bad when you had to kill the others?! I have to deal with the memory of causing you that much pain! I had to watch as you nearly killed yourself trying to find their Spirits! I have to live with the fact that I have to kill the person I love if I want my vision of the Digital World to come true!"

"Love?" questioned Naruto in surprise.

"Alright!" shouted Antylamon as she pushed the pair apart, "You two need to break it up! This isn't the time for you both to be fighting each other!"

"Ajisai! Antylamon!" shouted Taichi, "Come quick!"

Everyone in the room ran outside and saw the adults had their eyes open but seemed in a trance.

"Vamdemon-sama," they chanted, "Vamdemon-sama. Vamdemon-sama."

"What is this?" asked Hiroaki.

"In physical terms, everyone is still asleep," stated Shin as he stood up, "So, technically speaking, they're all sleep talking."

"What about the Digital Waves, Naruto?" asked Ajisai as Naruto was looking at the holographic screen again.

"The Digital Waves around them seem to be transmitting some kind of signal," explained Naruto as he read the screen, "And the source is coming from the TV station."

"So, Vamdemon is a likely suspect in all of this, buzz," said FanBeemon.

"I'm actually worried about something," said Koshiro as he stepped forward.

"The prophecy, right?" asked Yamato, "The people will chant the name of the Undead Digimon King."

"Yes," confirmed Koshiro with a nod as the others approached.

"The part about the bats was true," relayed Gabumon.

"What?" asked Taichi.

"What was the third line?" asked Sora as they all looked toward Naruto and Ajisai.

"When the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the Undead Digimon King will reveal himself as the beast," recalled Naruto.

"But what's the "hour of the Beast" mean?" asked Taichi.

"666," said Hiroaki as he came forward, "It's the number that appears in the Book of Revelation."

"Then 666 must mean 6:06:06 P.M." said Taichi as he took out his Digivice, "There's not much time left!"

"Quick, in the car!" ordered Hiroaki.

In what seemed like an instant, Taichi, Yamato, Naruto, Ajisai, their Digimon, and Lopmon crammed into Hiroaki's car and sped down the deserted streets toward the TV station. As they approached, an enormous flock of bats descended down on the TV Station. As they were a couple miles away, Naruto clenched his hands.

"We're not going to make it," said Taichi as he looked at his Digivice to see they had less than ten seconds left.

The instant that the time was met, the TV station exploded as a giant red and black humanoid demon with long blond hair rose out of the rubble. Hiroaki stopped the car and they all got out to stare in disbelief at the Digimon in front of them.

"Is that… Vamdemon?" questioned Taichi.

"Let's go, Gabumon," said Agumon as he, Gabumon, Dorumon, FanBeemon, Lopmon, Naruto and Ajisai ran forward.

"Double Spirit Evolution!" shouted both Naruto and Ajisai as their Digivices glowed brightly.

 **ALDAMON!**

 **BEOWOLFMON!**

 **AGUMON, SHINKA!**

 **GREYMON!**

 **GABUMON, SHINKA!**

 **GARURUMON!**

 **DORUMON, SHINKA!**

 **DORUGAMON!**

 **FANBEEMON, SHINKA!**

 **WASPMON!**

Lopmon glowed and grew to a huge size before the light went out and revealed Antylamon. Stopping about eight dozen yards from the giant Vamdemon, the demonic Digimon turned toward them and stopped them all in their tracks.

"This feeling…" grunted out BeoWolfmon, "This definitely has Snatchmon's fingerprints all over it."

"Looks like you can barely speak in front of VenomVamdemon-sama's power," mocked DemiDevimon as he got between the two groups.

"VenomVamdemon?" questioned Aldamon.

"Being undead means he possesses invulnerability!" taunted DemiDevimon before he went up to eye level with VenomVamdemon.

 **"Power,"** said VenomVamdemon, **"I need more power."**

"You're meal is waiting for you at Big Sight," explained DemiDevimon, "Come along, sir. I'll lead you there."

 **"I'll start with you first,"** said VenomVamdemon with a sinister smirk.

Taking a deep breath, he sucked in the terrified DemiDevimon. He started toward Big Sight and Aldamon pumped his fists.

"Let's go, everyone!" he declared.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

 **GREYMON, CHO SHINKA!**

 **METALGREYMON!**

 **GARURUMON, CHO SHINKA!**

 **WEREGARURUMON!**

 **DORUGAMON, CHO SHINKA!**

 **DORUGREYMON!**

 **WASPMON, CHO SHINKA!**

 **CANNONBEEMON!**

"Giga Destroyer!" declared MetalGreymon as the hatch on his chest opened.

He fired two large missiles from his chest and WereGarurumon and BeoWolfmon landed on top of them.

"Kaiser Nail!" yelled WereGarurumon as he brought his nails down.

"Licht Angriff!" yelled BeoWolfmon as he fired from Roland 2.

Both attacks did nothing and when they saw this, the pair ran up VenomVamdemon's chest to then jumped to eye level.

"Engetsu Geri!" yelled WereGarurumon as he sent a shockwave with a sweep of his leg.

"Zweihänder!" yelled BeoWolfmon with a swift swing of his weapon.

Both strikes cut VenomVamdemon across the forehead with dozens of tentacles coming out from the cut to bind them.

"Bao Fu!" yelled Antylamon as she jumped up high then cut the tentacles.

"Giga Destroyer!" yelled MetalGreymon as he fired at VenomVamdemon's eyes.

"Brahmashira!" yelled Aldamon as he threw an intense ball of flame at VenomVamdemon's eyes as well.

The attacks struck VenomVamdemon right on target and knocked him down to the ground. DoruGreymon and CannonBeemon flew above the evil Digimon and unleashed their attacks.

"Metal Meteor!" yelled DoruGreymon.

"Sky Rocket ∞! Yelled CannonBeemon.

The cloud of smoke and dirt covering VenomVamdemon got bigger.

"Is he gone?" questioned Taichi.

 **"Tyrant Savage!"** shouted VenomVamdemon as he shot out of the smoke and struck DoruGreymon and CannonBeemon with a flaming claw.

Both hit the ground hard and were enveloped in light and reverted to their Youth forms.

"Dorumon!" shouted Aldamon.

"FanBeemon!" shouted BeoWolfmon.

Both of them dodged VenomVamdemon's feet before Aldamon looked up at VenomVamdemon, seeing where his gaze was.

 **"Venom Infuse!"** shouted VenomVamdemon.

Lasers shot from his eyes and directly toward Aldamon and he was hit before he had time to move. Following the explosion, Naruto fell out of the smoke with a ring of data around him and his Spirits exposed.

"NO!" yelled BeoWolfmon as he ran and shoved Naruto out of the way of VenomVamdemon's claw.

Getting throwing through a building, Ajisai landed hard on the ground with her code and Spirits exposed as well. Antylamon grabbed Naruto and took him a little further away from VenomVamdemon then caressed his cheek.

"Please, let me have the power this one last time," she prayed before turning to the laughing VenomVamdemon, "Kyokyoku Shinka!"

A bright light shone into the sky as Antylamon grew to three times her size.

"Cherubimon!" declared the Ultimate Digimon as it stared down VenomVamdemon.

A Cherubimon raised her hand and a bolt of lightning struck her hand, turning into a spear. Throwing it, it met VenomVamdemon's attack right in the middle before being torn apart. Cherubimon was struck by the attack and pierced by it. Falling back, she rolled onto her side as she placed a hand over Naruto and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," apologized Cherubimon as she began to disintegrate, "I wasn't able to give you enough time. I promise. I'll always be with you."

The data dispersed just as the others arrived. They looked in disbelief as Cherubimon had vanished while Naruto was still on the ground with his Spirits exposed. A rainbow light flew from the abdomen of VenomVamdemon right at the group of humans with none of the Digimon around to save them. At the last second, something landed in front of them and shielded them with a large shield. The force of the attack caused the Digimon's long red cape to flutter in the wind before a loud hum reached all their ears.

 **FINAL ELYSION!"**

A beam flew from the shield and struck VenomVamdemon in the abdomen, causing him to stagger.

"Who are you?" questioned Hikari at the Digimon that had saved them.

"I am Dukemon," said Dukemon as he looked back at them, "I serve the Emperor of Fire," he then turned back to VenomVamdemon as the Digimon recovered, "And it looks like I came back just in time with back up."

"Huh?" questioned Takeru.

 **GOOD NIGHT MOON!**

 **MABOLT!**

A bright light shone down from the skies as VenomVamdemon was sent back about five miles by a blast of lightning to the chest. A Digimon in golden armor with a tattered white cape and large hammers in its hands alongside a Digimon wearing silver and blue armor with a mask over the lower half of its face wielding several blades in addition to a long rod with crescent blades on each end flew in the air in front of Angemon and Angewoman.

"Who are they?!" questioned Hiroaki.

"Jupitermon and Dianamon," explained Dukemon, "Members of the Olympos XII that guard the server Iliad."

"What are you two doing here?" questioned Angemon.

"We owe a debt to the Emperor of Fire," explained Jupitermon, "This is our way of erasing it."

* * *

The man that owned the motorcycle stared down at Ajisai then looked toward her Spirits.

"It would be so easy to take these," said the man before he looked out the hole and smirked at VenomVamdemon fighting the other Digimon, "But that looks like so much more fun."

Throwing off his glasses, his red eyes turned green as a yellow emblem appeared on the back of his hand. Running to the hole in the building, he jumped out of it and black feathers flew into the sky.

* * *

 **CHAOS FLARE!**

Everyone looked toward the source of the voice and saw a large purple beam struck VenomVamdemon in the side of the head, breaking off one of his horns.

"Don't start the party without me!" declared Beelzebumon BM as he got straight to fighting.

"And who is that?" asked Takeru.

"Beelzebumon," stated Koshiro as he checked on his computer, "He's an Ultimate just like the others and VenomVamdemon."

Koshiro's parents went to check on Naruto, who still wasn't moving and still had his Spirits exposed.

 **(?)**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself lying in the water of a sewer.

 _"Did I die?"_ he thought tiredly.

"What makes thee think that thou art dead?" questioned an old and wise voice.

Naruto shot up the moment he heard it and looked to his left, seeing an old man with what seemed to be faded red hair wearing a gray robe and floating over a circle of black spheres with a rod in his hand.

"Hagaromo," said Naruto as he got to his feet, "What are you doing here? And cut the bullshit and talk normally."

"So, you know about me," remarked Hagoromo as he scratched his chin, "Kurama must trust you a great deal with that bit of information."

"Answer the question, Hagoromo," said Naruto, "Why are you here? I don't use Ninjitsu or Ninshu. The only connection I have with you is Kurama."

"That's not entirely true," stated Hagoromo as he gently touched the water with the tip of his staff. Naruto gazed down at his reflection and saw a different face looking at him.

"You are my son Ashura's…" began Hagoromo.

 **"Now isn't really the time for long explanations, old man,"** said Kurama as he rose out of the water, **"Naruto, you are the reincarnation of his son, Ashura, who was originally viewed as weak and pathetic but grew to power given to him by long training and his friends."**

"Kurama?!" exclaimed Naruto in surprise.

"I see you've changed a lot since we last met," stated Hagoromo to Kurama.

 **"I've lived with this boy for over 5,000 years,"** stated Kurama, **"But Naruto, you should also know about Indra."**

"Who?" questioned Naruto as he looked back at Hagoromo.

"Indra was my older son," explained Hagoromo, "He had visual powers and great strength from birth. He always did things on his own and never relied on others to help him. He was reincarnated as well. I'm guessing you already know who he became."

"Sasuke," said Naruto as he lowered his head.

"Correct," stated Hagoromo, "I visited him before his death and he told me that he was passing on Indra's spirit to another."

"Ajisai…" said Naruto as he clenched his fists.

"Shortly before he died, he passed Indra and all his abilities to her so that she could win this little war of yours," explained Hagoromo, "But she wanted to forsake that duty due to her feelings for you."

"She was always like that," remarked Naruto with a sad smile, "She never wanted to be a part of this. She wanted to live with me because of those feelings. But those very same feelings led us both along the path we're on now. This path of endless conflict."

 **"Naruto, there's something you should know,"** said Kurama, **"Your mother… she…"**

Don't say it," said Naruto in a slightly hurt tone, "A moment ago, I felt her presence vanish."

"You both don't want to fight each other but have vowed to fight in the end," stated Hagoromo, "Why do you think that is?"

"We're both sick of all this fighting," stated Naruto, "What we want is for peace to stay in the Digital World. We want a world where humans and Digimon can live with and learn from each other."

"That's just the type of answer you'd give, Naruto," said an echoy voice that made Naruto freeze up.

Looking up, he saw Fu fall down and land on the water next to Hagoromo as Haku rose out of the water.

"You've perhaps become the wisest of all of us throughout the Imperial Battle Royal," stated Haku with a smile, "You are perhaps the one person that can ensure Yggdrasill's demise and the end to his cruel reign."

"I'll agree to that," said the feminine voice of the Emperor of Earth as she sat atop Kurama's head.

"Kurotsuchi," muttered Naruto in disbelief.

"And I will as well," said the Emperor of Wood as he stepped out from behind Hagoromo.

"Sumaru," muttered Naruto in the same tone.

"Tell me, what would you like to see after your Final Confrontation?" questioned Hagoromo, "I want your honest answer."

Looking at the ground, Naruto closed his eyes.

"I want a world where Ajisai can be happy," confessed Naruto softly, "A world where mother and I would've been able to in peace with her and all the other Digimon. And, yeah. That may make me selfish and prideful. But that world is a world where I can forge bonds and connections between Digimon and humans. Bonds I wasn't able to forge back home. Bonds that will connect us to each other's hearts forever and throughout our lifetimes."

* * *

"Is that you answer?" questioned Hagoromo of Ajisai as Sasuke, Ino, Omoi, and Menma stood around her along with Chomei behind her.

"Yeah," said Ajisai with a serious look on her face.

"Long ago, I entrusted everything to Ashura and cast my attention away from Indra," stated Hagoromo, "That proved to be the source of calamity. Put out your dominant arm. This time, I'll also entrust my power to you, Indra's reincarnate."

* * *

"From this point on, Naruto and Ajisai, what you both shall do, and what shall transpire, will be up to you two," stated Hagoromo.

The dimensional wall appeared in the middle of Hagoromo and showed him looking at both Naruto and Ajisai.

"We may not be real siblings, but I really believe that we can make peace," they both said, "Because we're the only ones who will actually be able to tell the story and make sure are struggles aren't repeated by those who are friends in the future."

Hagoromo smiled as his staff glowed and floated horizontally behind his upper back.

"Now," said Hagoromo as he held up his hands towards the two.

Both children raised their dominant hands and placed them in the same hand Hagoromo was raising.

 **(Back in the Real World)**

VenomVamdemon brought his hand sweeping down toward Jupitermon and Beelzebumon when it was suddenly thrown back with enormous force from a kick.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Takeru in relief.

"Your majesty," said Jupitermon in surprise.

Naruto then vanished from sight and appeared over Dorumon and FanBeemon, with Ajisai on the other side. Both held their dominant hand over their Digimon and a light shone from their palms. Both Digimon woke up slowly and gazed at their partners.

"Naruto," said Dorumon quietly.

"Mistress, buzz," said FanBeemon weakly.

"Get up, you two," said Ajisai as she and Naruto turned to VenomVamdemon.

"We've got two worlds to save," said Naruto with his eyes now orange and having horizontal rectangles intersecting with vertical slits for pupils.

Both Digimon nodded and got on the respective side of their partners as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon came up on either side of them. Naruto's jacket and hair turned into flaming yellow energy as several black orbs floated behind him while Ajisai's right eye becoming red with three tomes on a ring around her pupil and her left eye turning a light shade of violet with rings that had tomes around the pupil. Seals spread out from the pair, each with ten Spirits on it, belonging to five of the Ten Emperors each.

"Hyper Spirit Evolution!" they both shouted as the elements the Spirits represented flew out from the Spirits while their Digivices and Crests shone brightly.

* * *

 **DORUMON, WARP SHINKA!**

Spinning around, Dorumon turned into a featureless humanoid made of golden energy. He spread his arms wide open the closed them around the approaching dragon and merged with it. This donned him in black armor with golden highlights. Two large ornaments protruded from his back and a shower of golden feathers danced about as wings made of said feathers come out of them A long and tattered white cape with blue lining came down from his back and fluttered in the wind. Flying up high, he pulled out an enormous black and gold sword from a portal and gave it a few swings.

 **ALPHAMON!**

* * *

 **FANBEEMON, WARP SHINKA!**

A light appeared along FanBeemon's back and a humanoid form of golden energy rose out of it. Moving at blinding speeds, he flew through countless energy walls, each donning him with a different piece of yellow armor with black stripes. Passing through the sixth and final one gave him a helmet and a torn red scarf around his neck. He then pulled out two large swords with blades made of energy and stabbed forward several times faster than the eye could see before flipping forward and slashing them down in a V shape.

 **TIGERVESPAMON!**

* * *

Naruto roared as he fell down a tunnel of data and the Spirits flew up into him. When each one hit a part of his body, it covered that part in flames while giving of a projection of a piece of armor. When his arms and legs were covered in flames, his Human Spirit hit him in the abdomen to cover that in flame while giving off an image of a suit of armor minus the head. His Beast Spirit then hit him right between the eyes and covered his head in wild flames. A Digimon wearing the same red and yellow armor burst forth from the flames with a huge sword in its right hand then landed on the ground. He swung his sword twice, giving of flames as he did, before thrusting it forward with a stream of flames shooting from the tip.

 **KAISERGREYMON!**

* * *

Ajisai roared as she fell down a tunnel of data and the Spirits flew up into him. When each one hit a part of her body, it covered that part in a blinding light while giving of a projection of a piece of armor. When her arms and legs were covered in the light, her Human Spirit hit him in the abdomen to give off the light while giving off an image of a suit of armor minus the head. Her Beast Spirit then hit her right between the eyes and covered her head in the very same light. A Digimon wearing the same armor appeared out of the light and fired off a missile before landing on the ground. The Digimon then left off several more missiles from the enormous gun on his right arm before striking a pose.

 **MAGNAGARURUMON!**

* * *

The Emperors of Fire and Light stood alongside their fellow Ultimate level Digimon and stared down VenomVamdemon.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning to the End**

 **I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

* * *

 **DORUMON, WARP SHINKA!**

Spinning around, Dorumon turned into a featureless humanoid made of golden energy. He spread his arms wide open the closed them around the approaching dragon and merged with it. This donned him in black armor with golden highlights. Two large ornaments protruded from his back and a shower of golden feathers danced about as wings made of said feathers come out of them A long and tattered white cape with blue lining came down from his back and fluttered in the wind. Flying up high, he pulled out an enormous black and gold sword from a portal and gave it a few swings.

 **ALPHAMON!**

* * *

 **FANBEEMON, WARP SHINKA!**

A light appeared along FanBeemon's back and a humanoid form of golden energy rose out of it. Moving at blinding speeds, he flew through countless energy walls, each donning him with a different piece of yellow armor with black stripes. Passing through the sixth and final one gave him a helmet and a torn red scarf around his neck. He then pulled out two large swords with blades made of energy and stabbed forward several times faster than the eye could see before flipping forward and slashing them down in a V shape.

 **TIGERVESPAMON!**

* * *

Naruto roared as he fell down a tunnel of data and the Spirits flew up into him. When each one hit a part of his body, it covered that part in flames while giving of a projection of a piece of armor. When his arms and legs were covered in flames, his Human Spirit hit him in the abdomen to cover that in flame while giving off an image of a suit of armor minus the head. His Beast Spirit then hit him right between the eyes and covered his head in wild flames. A Digimon wearing the same red and yellow armor burst forth from the flames with a huge sword in its right hand then landed on the ground. He swung his sword twice, giving of flames as he did, before thrusting it forward with a stream of flames shooting from the tip.

 **KAISERGREYMON!**

* * *

Ajisai roared as she fell down a tunnel of data and the Spirits flew up into him. When each one hit a part of her body, it covered that part in a blinding light while giving of a projection of a piece of armor. When her arms and legs were covered in the light, her Human Spirit hit him in the abdomen to give off the light while giving off an image of a suit of armor minus the head. Her Beast Spirit then hit her right between the eyes and covered her head in the very same light. A Digimon wearing the same armor appeared out of the light and fired off a missile before landing on the ground. The Digimon then left off several more missiles from the enormous gun on his right arm before striking a pose.

 **MAGNAGARURUMON!**

* * *

"Ultimate Level," said Koshiro in disbelief, "They've evolved to the Ultimate Level and Naruto and Ajisai are using the powers of all the Emperors."

"I feel there's a big gap the rest of us can't jump over now," remarked Tentomon.

"Yeah," said the dumbfounded Yamato.

The army of Ultimate Level Digimon jumped up into the sky with Dukemon landing on a dragon-like glider and they all engaged VenomVamdemon. WarGreymon, Jupitermon, and KaiserGreymon rammed into VenomVamdemon's chest and pushed him back about six miles. Everyone flew after him as the humans and Tentomon got into the car and raced after them.

"Go, you guys!" yelled Taichi from the open window.

"You're so strong!" called out Hikari.

VenomVamdemon got to his feet and MetalGarurumon fired a barrage of missiles from his body as Dianamon swung her Crescent Blade to unleash what seemed like a blizzard. Ice grow on VenomVamdemon's body before he was completely encased.

"How much do you bet that was too easy?" asked KaiserGreymon.

VenomVamdemon flexed his left hand and shattered the ice encasing it before all the ice covering his body shattered.

"No way," growled MetalGarurumon.

"He truly doesn't seem like the type to just go down easily," said Jupitermon.

 **"Now you've done it!"** yelled VenomVamdemon as his eyes glowed like rainbows, **"Venom Infuse!"**

The Digimon scattered to avoid the attacks and TigerVespamon caught sight of a piece of a building that was heading for the car everyone was in. Using his high speeds, he cut the segment of the building into harmless pieces then landed in front of them

"Ditch the car," he ordered before returning to the battle.

They did so and ran away from the cross fire but got separated in the smoke.

"Onii-chan!" called out Hikari as she searched for Taichi.

Angewoman looked down at Hikari in concern before KaiserGreymon appeared in front of her and cut the chunk of debris that flew at her with the Ryugonken.

"Stay focused," he told her, "If you get distracted, you going to die just like my mother then you won't be able to protect her."

"Your majesty," muttered Angewoman in concern before KaiserGreymon rejoined the fight.

MetalGarurumon dodged some more of VenomVamdemon's attack and fired some more missiles at him. VenomVamdemon broke free of the ice and backhanded Angemon into some rubble on the ground. Dianamon helped Angemon out of the rubble and both got back into the fight. The others arrived in their Adult Forms and Jupitermon jumped back.

"Everyone!" he shouted, "Attack at the same time!"

 **CHIKU-CHIKU BANG-BANG!**

 **HARPOON VULCAN!**

 **METEOR WING!**

 **MEGA BLASTER!**

 **HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!**

 **HOLY ARROW!**

 **FREEZE BOMBER!**

 **ARTMIS ARROW!**

 **ROYAL SABER!**

 **DEATH STINGER!**

 **MABOLT!**

All the attacks struck VenomVamdemon in the lower abdomen and MagnaGarurumon aimed his Sniper Phantom at the same spot.

"Magna Missiles!" he shouted as he fired off a barrage of missiles at the same spot.

KaiserGreymon pointed the tip of the Ryugonken at the very same spot and the top guard opened up slightly. The blade glowed as KaiserGreymon grabbed the lower guards of his weapon.

"Enryugeki!" he shouted as he pulled a trigger on each lower guard.

The blade went through VenomVamdemon and lit him on fire. WarGreymon spun at high speeds with his arms together and tore through VenomVamdemon. The giant Digimon fell to his knees and grunted in pain.

"Did they get him?" asked Hiroaki.

VenomVamdemon remained on the ground for a moment before getting to his feet and roaring in anger as he threw his hands into the air. The entire ground began to shake violently as a strange creature came out of the hole in VenomVamdemon's abdomen. Mimi shrieked and everyone was in disbelief at what the creature was. The creature let out a stream of black energy that sent all Digimon to the ground. KaiserGreymon grunted as he forced himself up and glared at VenomVamdemon.

"You think you scare me?!" demanded KaiserGreymon, "I fought Lucemon and my own friends to get to this point and I'm not going to give up now!"

A light shone from his neck in the shape of his Crest and soon, everyone's Crest was shining brightly. A light flew from the Crests of all the Chosen Children and attacked to one of VenomVamdemon's limbs. VenomVamdemon struggled to break free when what seemed like an enormous Digimon made of energy appeared out of nowhere and held his wings in place.

"All of you, attack that creature!" shouted Gankoomon from behind VenomVamdemon as he folded his arms.

"Gankoomon!" exclaimed Dianamon in surprise.

"Let's go!" shouted MagnaGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon knocked the giant sphere that had been a part of the TV station toward WarGreymon, who kicked it right at the creature.

"Gaia Force!" yelled WarGreymon as he threw a large ball of energy at the creature.

"Cocytus Breath!" yelled MetalGarurumon as he unleashed a torrent of cold blue flames.

"Machine Gun Destroyer!" yelled MagnaGarurumon as he fired off all his weapons.

KaiserGreymon ran into the explosion and jumped onto the creature then stabbed it with the Ryugonken.

"This is for Tailmon!" he yelled before stabbing the creature again, "That is for Wizarmon!"

He focused his power into the sword and the creature roared in agony as it caught on fire.

"That's for my mother!" yelled the angry Emperor of Fire, "And this is for me! Kuzuryujin!"

Eight lines of flames spread out from the Ryugonken and rose up into eight giant flaming dragons that dwarfed VenomVamdemon and engulfed him in what seemed like hellfire. Following the enormous explosion, VenomVamdemon fragmented and was soon no more. Once the dust settled, KaiserGreymon was on his knees, exhausted from the amount of energy he'd put into the attack. Glowing, he turned back into Naruto and looked up to see an ethereal image of Lopmon in front of him. Lopmon placed one of her ears against his cheek but when he went to touch her, she vanished and tears ran down his cheeks. He scrambled to try and hug Lopmon but it was all for naught. Sobbing as the others approached, Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and wailed.

"MOTHER!" he cried out as Dorimon, Puroromon, and Ajisaj got down on the ground to hug Naruto as he let his tears flow.

 **(Two Minutes Later)**

Naruto sat alone with Dorimon and Puroromon as Ajisai spoke to Gankoomon, Dukemon, Dianamon, Jupitermon, and Beelzebumon about the upside down continents appearing in the sky.

"There's no doubt about it," said Ajisai, "Yggdrasill has lost control of the Digital Waves."

"That causes a lot of trouble for us," said Dukemon, "I sense Apocalymon as well as Snatchmon are behind this."

"If Snatchmon is behind this, then we can't waste a moment," said Gankoomon, "We need to kill Yggdrasill-sama and reboot the Digital World."

"In case you forgot, the other Royal Knights are guarding him and they likely have their own army with them," quipped Beelzebumon.

"But from our intelligence, Jesmon is fighting to save the Digimon," said Dianamon, "We should try to meet up with him and launch a counter attack."

"But we also need to take into account the fact that they have Examon," added Jupitermon.

"We find the Royal Knights not siding with Duftmon and convince them to join us," said Naruto coldly, "If they don't then we force them."

"What?" asked Ajisai as they all turned to Naruto, "What was that about? You're never this cold."

"By forcing them, I meant fighting them and if they lose, they join us," said Naruto, "Most of the Royal Knights have a sense of honor and if they were to lose a wager, they'd honor it."

"He's not wrong," said Dorimon.

"That may work," said Dukemon as he folded his arms, "But we would still have a problem with finding UlforceVdramon. I think that just as I was cast into this world, UlforceVdramon came upon Snatchmon banishing me."

"If we know Snatchmon, and we do, he'll have absorbed UlforceVdramon as soon as that happened," said Ajisai in annoyance, "Damn it."

"What if we contact Mastemon?" asked Dianamon, "She has the power of manipulating space-time. We could recruit UlforceVdramon from another dimension."

"In case you forgot, Dianamon, she's regarded as a myth," reminded Jupitermon, "Even on Iliad, she's told of in legends."

"You don't have to worry about her," said Naruto as he stood up, "She'll likely be waiting for us when we get to the Digital World."

He went over to Yamato and Takeru's mother and struck up a conversation her that he made sure no one else heard.

"Could this be Vamdemon's plot?" questioned Yamato.

"No," said Naruto as everyone turned to him, "It's the work of a Digimon called Snatchmon."

"Snatchmon?" asked Jou.

"I don't have any data on him," said Koshiro as he tried looking up Snatchmon on his computer.

"You won't find anything on him," said Ajisai as she came forward with the rest of their allies, "Snatchmon is a bug that manifested itself in the Digital World. 5,000 years ago, Snatchmon approached each of the Emperors as a friend but little did we know that he was just using us to take our Spirits and rule the Digital World."

"To do so, he influenced and corrupted everyone in order to get us weak enough in order to take our Spirits but I managed to resist and fight him off after the others went berserk," relayed Naruto as Ajisai looked away in shame at the mention of this, "However, he survived several more years and nearly destroyed the Digital World until he was stopped by us and some other friends. However, according to Dukemon, he survived and is somehow connected to the discord going on right now."

"So then let's head back to the Digital World and kick his butt!" declared Taichi.

"No," said Gankoomon, "Right now, our ultimate goal isn't dealing with Snatchmon. It's stabilizing the Digital Waves and restoring the border between the worlds."

"If any of you brats came with us, you'd just get in the way," said Beelzebumon, "We'd also be going up against the Royal Knights, Yggdrasill's personal guard and they won't hesitate to kill any of you."

"We've got trouble," said Dukemon as he looked up at the sky.

Everyone turned their gaze to the heavens and saw an airplane was about to make a landing. It then took a nose dive and began plummeting to the ground.

"I've got this," said Naruto with a sigh as he was engulfed in a bright light and flew toward the plane as Vritramon.

As he approached, he noticed something approaching. Kuwagamon flew by the plane and petrified its wing, causing it to spin out of control. Vritramon quickly got under the plane and grabbed a hold of it to try and steady it on his shoulder.

"It's okay," assured Vritramon to the passengers aboard, "I'll get you safely to the ground. Don't worry."

"I'll help y-!" began Kabuterimon as he approached before quickly moving to the side to avoid Kuwagamon, "Take this!"

He fired a Mega Blaster at the Digimon but the attack passed right through him.

"Get back!" ordered Vritramon, "Don't let him touch you!"

Kabuterimon kept his distance but chased Kuwagamon away, with the red insect Digimon heading further inland. After several minutes, the plane was safely in the water and all the passengers were in life rafts. Vritramon surveyed the sea of people before he met the gaze of a young boy with brown hair.

"Be strong," he told the boy, "Your father would want you to be strong in his absence."

The boy was shocked by this advice before Vritramon and Kabuterimon flew back to meet with the others.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

"So, as we were saying, we need to kill Yggdrasill to reset the Digital Waves that control the wall between the worlds," explained Jupitermon, "However, if we wish to return the Digital World to its normal state, there needs to be a second group that deals with that problem."

"You mean us," said Sora.

"Yes," said Dianamon, "You and the rest of the Chosen Children shall figure out what happened to the Digital World and fix it while we will face down Yggdrasill and restore the border between the worlds."

"Even if we wanted to, how would we get to the Digital World again?" asked Mimi.

"Your Digivices should act as a key," said Naruto as he and Ajisai pulled out their altered ones, "Even though these changed, we should still be able to use them to get to the Digital World."

"Alright," said Taichi as he met Naruto's gaze, "We'll do it."

"Very good," said Naruto as he held his Digivice forward and a projection of Snatchmon came out from it, "This is Snatchmon. If you encounter him, don't fight. Run as fast as you can and get away from him."

"Alright," said Taichi before Naruto went over to Hikari.

"Remember, after this is all over listen to that item," reminded Naruto.

Hikari nodded and Naruto went back over to his party. They walked several feet away then turned toward Taichi and the others.

"Good luck," said Naruto before he and Ajisai held their Digivices toward each other.

The Digivices lit up and a sphere of light engulfed their party. It floated in the air for a moment before it shot to the heavens and into the Digital World.

 **(Digital World)**

"Hmm?" questioned a Digimon on a circle of floating screens that was missing seven of the screens need to form a perfect circle, "It would seem that the Emperors have returned with Gankoomon and Dukemon."

"It also seems like they have one of the Demon Lords as well as two of the Olympos XII with them as well," said another from a different screen.

"What do you suggest we do, Duftmon?" asked a third.

"Double the efforts to hunt down the other traitors," said the first Digimon, "No one betrays Yggdrasill-sama and gets away with it. Long live Yggdrasill-sama."

"Long live Yggdrasill-sama," said the rest of those on the screens before the silhouettes vanished.

* * *

"Huh?" asked a large humanoid Digimon as it shot to its feet.

Lowering his head, he sat back down in the deep forest not caring what happened as his long and tattered black cape soaked in the mud.

"I'm sorry, but you've already arrived too late," apologized Omegamon as he wallowed in despair.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
